Almost Chuckless
by ElleGossip
Summary: B comes to the Hamptons to spend the rest of her summer with N and S and to get away from C, but will her Chuckless summer last?
1. He's On Vacation Too

**A/N: Okay well I didn't really enjoy the season finale as much as I hoped I would, but it was still good. And since we have to wait till September till the season two starts, I thoght about writing this story. This is most likely going to be a multi-chapter story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, if I did I would have never ler Bart Bass ruin Waldass and I also would made the season finale two hours long. Enjoy!**

Blair Waldorf looked out of the windows as she sat in the limo taking her to the Van der Woodsen-Bass Hampton's home.. The Hampton's scenery was breathtaking and the endless grass seemed to make it better. Sure New York City was great, but sometimes it was just better to escape and forget about it. She looked at the passing homes. All big mansions of course.

Blair looked down at her phone. She had seventy-two messages from Chuck. Probably just wondering why she wasn't replying, although he knew why. He hadn't come with her on his father's jet to Tuscany, as he had promised. He didn't even show up to Tuscany and had stated that his father needed his help, which was obviously a lie. Blair didn't even know why he didn't come. _Maybe he doesn't like being tied down, _she thought. She shook away those thoughts. She was going to have a Chuck Bass free summer. Serena had told her that Chuck would probably stay in New York, seeing as though he wasn't fond of grass.

The limo stopped a few minutes later and driver opened the door for Blair. Her black Manolos hit the pavement that made a pathway to the front door. Blair stood proudly in her black Stella McCartney summer dress. Her brunette curls rested on her shoulders. She grabbed her Prada bag and started walking towards the front of the summer home. The driver carried her Louis Vuitton suitcases. All seven of them.

Blair rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open so she could finally rest. It had been a long trip back from France. Her father and Roman had been wonderful with her and treated her like the princess she was. She had gone shopping with Roman and went wine tasting with her father. She had been upset to say goodbye to the them, but glad when she could spend her remaining summer with her best friend.

The door opened and there stood Serena. She was wearing a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Her blonde hair looked wonderful, even if she hadn't done anything to it. She smiled when she saw Blair standing in front of her.

"B! I'm so happy you could make it! It's been lonely here without you. I mean Nate's nice and all but I needed my best friend!"

Before Blair even had the chance to reply, she was engulfed by Serena into a hug. She laughed and hugged her back. It was great seeing her best friend, especially since she hadn't seen her for a whole month. Sure they had talked on the phone and sent the occasional text, but nothing was better than face to face. The girls separated. Blair's suitcases had been left in the foyer.

Serena grabbed Blair's hand and led her to the kitchen. Nate was there drinking a glass of water. He set it down on the counter when he saw Blair.

"Blair! It's so good to see you."

Blair smiled at him. Like Serena, he too engulfed Blair's petite body in his arms. They separated and all sat around the kitchen table. Both Nate and Serena were looking at Blair. Serena spoke first.

"So, how was France?"

"It was great, but I missed New York." she replied.

Soon, the conversation grew. Nate hadn't realized how long they had all been talking, until his phone rang. He looked at the caller id. _Chuck Bass. _he excused himself from the girl's company and stepped out onto the terrace. He held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey man."

"Hey. Nathaniel, having fun with Van der Woodsen?"

"Yeah, it's been fun."

"Fun? Is that what I think it means, you two finally got together?"

Nate laughed.

"No, it means we're better friends than we have been in a long time. You do know that you can be friends with a girl without sleeping with her."

"I know, I just haven't a found a girl like that."

"So, to what do I owe this call?"

"I'm coming over to the summer house. I heard Blair was coming back to New York and I can't be in the same place as her. It'll kill me. I mean, she hasn't been answering my calls or replying to my messages. And I can't just run into her and tell her that I missed spending time with her because I almost slept with a random blonde interior designer. She'll never forgive me."

Nate was still frozen. _Chuck's coming to the summer house. Oh crap!, _he thought. He turned his attention back to Chuck on the phone.

"So um, when are you coming?"

"In a few minutes. I thought I would just call you now. You seem worried."

"Worried? Heck no."

Chuck laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Listen, I'll be there in a few. See you then. And get some scotch out for me. The limo ran out."

Before Nate could reply, the line went dead. _Shit! What the hell am I going to do. Crap, what about Blair, she obviously came here to forget about Chuck and now he's coming, _he thought. Nate needed someone's help. He needed Serena. He shut his phone and went back inside to the kitchen. Both girls were still talking. They both looked up when Nate approached. Serena noticed Nate's worried expression.

"What is it Nate?"

Nate looked up.

"Serena, could I talk to you for a minute. Um Blair, hope you don't mind."

Blair smiled.

"No, I'll just be upstairs unpacking my clothes."

She got up from the table and walked out of the living room. When Nate was sure she was in her guestroom upstairs, he turned to Serena.

"Chuck's coming."

Serena froze. _He can't. He can't. Damnit Chuck, why do you want to ruin Blair's life further, _she thought. Chuck had told her about why he hadn't gone to Tuscany with Blair. Serena did forgive him for being scared, this was his first time in love after all but she didn't forgive him for almost cheating on Blair. That would take a very long time to be forgiven for.

Serena's attention went back to a still in shock Nate. He hadn't been prepared for this and neither had Serena. Why would Chuck come?

"What are we going to do?" asked Serena in a low voice.

She wasn't going to risk Blair knowing that he was coming but she would find out sooner or later. They couldn't really hide a dark haired eighteen year old and his scarf away in a closet and hope that Blair didn't find out. Nate gulped.

"I don't know, but he's going to be here any minute."

"Any minute! Blair's going to freak."

"You think I don't know that. Listen, we'll just have to keep them apart for the rest of the summer."

"The rest of the summer? That sounds crazier than when my mom married Bart Bass. The rest of the summer is going to torture. What are we going to do? Make a schedule so they won't be in the same room at the same time."

"That could work."

Serena rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm. This was serious and it had to get through Nate's mind. She was about to say something when,

_Ding Dong._

Serena gulped and looked at Nate with worried eyes. His eyes were washed over with worry as well. Serena sighed.

"Let the summer of hell begin."

She marched over to the foyer. She took a deep breath before opening the door. The door slowly opened and there stood Chuck Bass in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt. He took his Roberta Cavali sunglasses off and smirked at Serena.

"Wow, sis, you sure seem glad to see me." he said sarcastically.

Serena rolled her eyes before moving out of the way to let Chuck through. He walked in swiftly, with his limo driver carrying in all of his luggage. Chuck looked around the familiar summer home. He had spent summers here as a kid with his father and his latest girlfriend. But those days were now long gone and he stood in the foyer with his step sister. He heard foot steps approaching. He looked and saw Nate. He smiled.

"Nathaniel, I've come to save your summer from this blonde dragon." he said pointing to Serena.

Nate didn't respond. He was still in shock. Blair probably wouldn't have heard the conversation going on downstairs, but he still was worried. He managed to smile at his best friend.

"Hey man, glad you could come."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"You seemed drunk on the phone. Did old Serena rub off on you?" he said jokingly.

Neither Nate or Serena were paying attention to the Upper East Side devil in front of them. Both of their minds worried on how Blair would take this. Chuck looked from Serena back to Nate and then back to Serena. Something defiantly was going on. He was about to ask what, but then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Blair was looking down at the latest issue of In Style, to notice who was standing in the foyer with Serena and Nate.

"S, could I borrow your pink flip flops for when we go to the beach tomorrow? They really match my bikini."

When no one replied, Blair looked up from the magazine. It dropped when she saw Chuck Bass standing with her best friend and her ex-boyfriend. _What is he doing here!, _she thought. Chuck seemed to be frozen as well. She looked so beautiful, and he couldn't believe what he had done to her. He wanted to go up and kiss her, but that just wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Blair unwillingly dropped her gaze at Chuck and turned to Serena.

"S, can I talk to you?"

Serena nodded her head and went up the stairs. She followed Blair into the guestroom that Blair was staying in. Blair turned to Serena and glared.

"What is _he_ doing here? Did you not get how much I didn't want him here! This is supposed to be my Chuck-less summer and this is ruining it."

"B, if I had known he was coming then I would have told you. He only told Nate about ten minutes ago."

Blair sighed. She knew it wasn't Serena's fault, she had just lost her temper. Blair looked at Serena.

"Well I'll just avoid him the rest of the summer."

"Really, how are you going to do that?"

"With your help."

Serena smiled.

"Of course. I should go down and help Nate out with explaining to Chuck. He doesn't understand anything if it comes from a guy."

Blair laughed and nodded. Serena left Blair's room. Blair sat on the bed. _This is going to be one long summer, _she thought.

Serena descended down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Chuck was sitting calmly at the kitchen table. Nate was busy pouring them ice tea. Serena sighed and sat next to Chuck at the table. He looked over at her.

"You could have told me she was coming."

"Don't you start with me. She had every right to come here. She didn't want to go back to New York and see the guy that broke her heart."

Chuck sighed. Serena was right. She was almost always right and that's what he hated about her. He took a deep breath before turning to her.

"You didn't tell her about, well you know, the reason I couldn't go?"

"No Chuck, because unlike you I care about her feelings."

And with that Serena got up from the table. She walked upstairs and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and fell onto her bed.

_This is going to be a long summer, _she thought.


	2. Confessions

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed, favourited, alerted or just read this story. Really, thank you guys! Anyways, because of all the encouragement, I couldn't resist writing another chapter today. So enjoy!**

Chuck and Nate were still in the kitchen after Serena had stormed off. Chuck felt horrible for what he did to Blair. Sure he had been scared of the responsibility that his father had warned him about and it had just been too much. He was Chuck Bass, and Chuck Bass wasn't responsible, or was he? It was nice hearing that his father was proud of him but at the same time it was hard hearing that he would be taking care of someone else besides him. Someone else before his needs. He couldn't take it, so he ran away from it and hurt the one girl in the world he hurt. He felt lower than gum stuck on a sidewalk near a Brooklyn trash can.

Nate was getting two glasses for his and Chuck's ice tea. He had stopped when Serena had come barging in. He didn't know what she was talking about when she said _No Chuck, because unlike you I care about her feelings. _What could Chuck have done that Serena knows that could hurt Blair? Nate shook the thoughts away. Thinking too much always did hurt his brain. He poured the ice tea and picked up the two glasses and headed over to the kitchen table.

He set one glass in front of Chuck. Chuck didn't look up. He was too busy looking out the window. The view was of acres of grass and trees and yet it was breathtaking. Like the drama in his and his friend's life didn't exist. He sighed and turned to the glass in front of him. Nate had already started sipping his ice tea.

"Chuck, look if I had known you were coming I would have warned you in time but you were in a car already here and I couldn't just tell you to turn back."

Chuck looked up at his friend.

"It's not your fault, it's mine for thinking I could escape Blair Waldorf. It's like she's been haunting me ever since I told her I couldn't make it for the flight."

Nate took another sip of his ice tea.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked curiously.

All he had been told was that Chuck had texted Blair that he couldn't go, and that she had left without him. Chuck wouldn't have passed up on Blair. He loved her and Nate knew that first hand. Chuck had never said that about anyone. Chuck sipped his ice tea. He really wished that Nate hadn't asked.. He would probably think Chuck was horrible, just like the rest of the world. Nate sighed.

"Chuck, why didn't you go?" he repeated.

Chuck looked up from his ice tea and at his best friend. They had just recently reconciled and he didn't Nate being mad at him for what he had done. Chuck already felt horrible, he didn't need to be reminded.

"I-I uh, I didn't make the flight because I was busy." he said slowly.

He didn't have he guts to tell Nate, not yet. How exactly does one tell their best friend that they almost cheated on the girl they loved with their whole heart because they were scared. Scared a word that was not familiar in Chuck Bass's vocabulary but was quickly becoming one of the most used. Nate's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What were you busy with?"

Nate was determined to find out what could have been so important for Chuck to miss flying to Tuscany with Blair. Didn't he love her? Nate's eyes focused on Chuck's face. _Damnit Chuck just spill it, _he thought. His wish was soon answered.

"Look Nathaniel before you judge me, I want you to hear my side of the story first, okay?"

Nate simply nodded his head. He just needed Chuck to tell him. That's what best friends do, they tell each other what they did wrong and the other helps them out. Chuck sighed and clutched his glass of ice tea. He focused on it before he began speaking, so he could avoid Nate's disappointed gaze.

"The day me and Blair were supposed to go off to Tuscany, my dad gave me the responsibility lecture. About how I would have to put her feelings before mine. And I love her to death, you know that, but I couldn't handle the responsibility. So I bailed. I bailed out on the one girl I love, and for what? Some interior designer who probably couldn't accessorize if she was paid a million dollars. I didn't even bother doing anything with her. I was about to, but I remembered Blair and I remembered how excited she had been to go on the trip, and then I ditched her." he said calmly.

Chuck looked over to Nate, who was absorbing the information. Chuck sighed and got up from the table. He didn't want to hear another lecture. He had already heard one from Serena when she had found he hadn't gone with Blair.

He walked up the stairs. He needed a nap. He turned left when he got to the top and walked down the corridor. There were various paintings on the walls of landscapes. Chuck put his hands in his pockets and kept walking. He stopped when he heard a bedroom door open.

Blair stepped into the hallway, which she had assumed was empty. She froze when she saw Chuck standing a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets. She couldn't take her eyes off his. Their gaze was held strongly. Blair bit her lip. She held onto the door frame, fearing she might faint because of Chuck Bass. She may "hate" him, but he still had an effect on her. But she wasn't going to let him know about.

Chuck couldn't look away from Blair. She had changed out of her black summer dress and into a red t-shirt and black shorts. His body was frozen. Blair had always had that affect on him, even before she lost her virginity in the back of his limo.

The moment didn't last long. They heard another door open from down the hall before Serena came walking towards them. She glared at Chuck, which he took as a sign to leave. He walked a few doors down and entered his room.

It had always been his room, even as a child. It was right above the patio, so he could see the gossip unfolding whenever he held parties here. But those days were long gone. Chuck was now a love sick puppy, whether he admitted it or not.

After Serena was sure Chuck was in his room, she smiled at her best friend.

"Sorry you had to look at him and his useless self."

Blair let out a small laugh.

"It's no problem. I might as well get a little look at him before I ignore him for the rest of the summer and maybe the whole school year."

_Or at least attempt to, _she thought. Serena smiled at her best friend.

"Great plan. I might even join you."

They both laughed. Blair stepped out of the doorway and allowed Serena to come inside. The room was just as the other guestrooms in the Van der Woodsen-Bass summer home. It had a queen size bed on one wall. The bed was dressed with red silk hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. There were a dozen pillows on the bed . There was also a small chaise near the window that looked out at the front of the summer home. Of course, the room was as well equipped with every Upper East Side princess's requirement: a huge closest to hold all of their clothes. No closet would ever be big enough, but this one seemed good enough.

Serena settled down on the bed. Blair sat beside her. Serena looked at her best friend with apologetic eyes.

"I'm still sorry that _he's _here. I don't want him ruining summer. He's like the grinch of warm weather."

"Don't worry S. Maybe he'll get a tan far worse than Zac Efron's orange mess."

Both girls laughed. Once they cooled down, Blair looked at Serena.

"S, are you okay?"

Serena looked up at her with a confused expression resting on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Blair sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, _she thought. Serena waited for an answer. Blair finally gave in.

"I mean with Dan and all. How are you dealing with the break up?"

"B it's been almost two months, and I've been fine. Me and Nate have been hanging out and I seem to be forgetting Dan. If he's happy then that's fine."

Blair nodded her head. Just as long as Serena was alright, that's all that mattered. But she didn't seem to be believing Serena. Serena had always been a better actress than her. _I just won't bring it up again. I don't need an awkward conversation that she's obviously not ready to talk about, _she thought. Blair lay down on her tummy beside Serena. Blair turned to Serena.

"We should go swimming tomorrow. How far is the beach from here?"

"Probably an hour's drive. I'll check the weather later."

"Hopefully it doesn't rain. I hate rain."

"I know, you never let me forget it. You only seem to like it when watching Breakfast at Tiffany's."

Blair grabbed a pillow and threw it at Serena. Serena dodged it before getting lost in her fits of laughter. Blair tried to stay calm but the laughter got to her too. Pretty soon, she and Serena were getting cramps from all of the laughter. Their laughter died down. Serena got up from her tummy and stood on the bed. She clamped her hands together and kept them by her shoulder.

"Oh Serena, we have to watch this part. This is when they realize their in love. Oh look it's raining. Let's watch," she said in a high pitched voice, obviously trying to imitate Blair.

Blair laughed and got up from the bed. She too also stood on the bed. She placed her hands at her hips.

"Blair, Blair lets go get some ice cream and drop it onto our clothes. That's what everyone else is doing." she said in a tone, trying to sound like Serena.

Both girls collapsed on the bed and went back to their fits of laughter. Serena looked at Blair.

"I do not sound like that." she managed to say through her laughter.

"Yes you do!" retorted Blair, but it was barely audible through her giggles.

They kept laughing until Serena's phone beeped. She picked up and read the text she had received from Nate.

Dinner's ready!

Serena rolled her eyes before deleting the message. She grabbed Blair's arm and started dragging her out of the room.

"Dinner time."

"Are we going out to eat?" Blair asked.

"No, Nate made something."

Blair stopped in her tracks. _Nate cooking dinner. Why would you let him do that Serena! Ugh, it's probably going to taste like ground up mush from a tree in an unkempt yard somewhere in Iceland, _she thought. Serena looked at her when she noticed she wasn't walking along with her.

"Something wrong?"

Blair looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"S, he made dinner."

"So…" said Serena calmly.

"So, does he even know how to cook?"

"I've yet to taste his meals but they can't be that bad."

Blair rolled her eyes before following Serena out the door. They walked side by side all the way down to the dining room. Four plates were perfectly set. Two on one side of the table and two on the other. Blair took her seat and Serena sat on her left. They saw the door leading to the kitchen open. Both Chuck and Nate came in holding plates of food. Chuck set down the salad and the bowl of dinner rolls. Nate set down the serving plate that held the lasagne. He also set down the pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade. Nate pulled out his chair and sat in front of Blair while Chuck sat in front of his step sister.

Everyone grabbed their napkins and laid them on their laps. Serena was the first to talk.

"Why did you have to text me that dinner was ready. Couldn't you have just told me. We're in the same house for goodness sake." she said to Nate.

Nate smiled and straightened out his napkin.

"Well I didn't want to take my attention away from the oven. You wouldn't want a horrible meal now would you?"

Serena giggled. Chuck rolled his eyes. Blair simply sat. Nate got the bowl with the salad and placed some on his plate. He passed it to Blair. She did the same. The salad got around the table. Everyone was about to dig in, when Nate got up.

"Forgot the dressing."

He disappeared to the kitchen. The rest of the non-judging breakfast club stayed silent. Nate came back with Cesar salad dressing his hands. He poured some on top of his salad before passing it off. Everyone did the same.

Blair dug into her salad. Once she tasted it, she wanted to throw up. It was mushy, like the lettuce had been washed seventeen times and had gotten soggy during the process. The tomatoes had no flavour. The only good thing about the salad was the dressing, but that had been bought at the store. Blair looked around the table. Everyone else seemed to be having the same reaction she was, even Nate. Everyone grabbed their napkins and spit out the un-digestible salad into it. They rolled it up and pushed the napkins off to the side.

"Ugh, that was horrible! How could I make such a thing!" said Nate.

He placed his head in his hands.

"Man, you didn't know what you were doing. Everyone screws up in their lives at least once. That's why you hire chefs." said Chuck.

Serena rolled her eyes at him. Blair smiled at Nate.

"Well it's the thought that counts." she said.

Nate smiled at her. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"Seriously Nate, it was a sweet idea. How about we help you clean up?"

Chuck looked at Serena.

"When you said _we, _did you mean me as well?" he asked.

Serena glared at him. Blair grabbed the plates. No one even tried to eat the lasagne. Nate had warned them when they were cleaning up. Serena put the dinner rolls away for another nigh. Chuck grabbed some glasses and poured the lemonade inside them. The four of them stepped out onto the terrace with their glasses of lemonade. They all looked out at the view.

Blair sipped her lemonade. Chuck was standing on the other side of the terrace. Nate and Serena were in their own conversation between them. Blair glanced over at Chuck. He looked at her. Blair felt butterflies flying carelessly in her stomach. She had no control over them. She had no control whenever Chuck looked at her. She quickly looked away and drank her lemonade.

Chuck looked away after Blair had turned her back on him. He looked out at the view, wishing he could just run wildly through the grass and just forget about everything. But he wished he could run with Blair. He closed his eyes and sipped the lemonade. _At least Nathaniel made one good thing tonight, _he thought.

They stood out there for half an hour, until Blair excused herself to go to sleep. It had been a long flight. She placed her empty lemonade glass in the sink in the kitchen before going upstairs. Once in the comfort of the guest bedroom, she went to the closer and pulled our her red Chanel night gown. She put her black Vera Wang robe over it. She brushed her brown locks. As she looked t her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but think of Chuck. _Ugh, why do I keep thinking about him!, _she thought. She sighed and put the brush down. She trudged over to the bed and lay down on it. After closing her eyes, she ordered herself not to think of Chuck. Too bad that didn't last long.


	3. Non Judging Breakfast Club

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The sun peeped through the grand windows of Blair's room. Her eyes fluttered open. She grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed and threw it over her night gown. She walked over to the window. The sun was shining high and the natural light was just hitting the grass. Everything was slowly lighting up. It still had that morning feel to it.

Blair turned around and went to the closet. She pulled out her Donna Karen pink striped bikini. After picking it up, she hurried into the bathroom and did her morning routine: brush her teeth, shower and look at her reflection in the mirror thinking what could be wrong with her.

After she was done, she came waltzing out of the bathroom in her pink striped bikini. She grabbed her Burberry shawl and tied it loosely around her waist. She picked up her Anna Sui white sunglasses and placed them over her eyes. She grabbed her Fendi beach bag and walked out of the bedroom door. She looked both ways down the hallway. The last thing she needed to see was Chuck Bass. She walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

Once she arrived, she saw Nate and Serena already preparing pancakes, with Serena making them of course. Nate was setting the table. They looked like a husband and wife making breakfast for their kids in one of those shows from the fifties. Blair sighed, families like that rarely existed now. She put on her best smile and sat down on of the seats at the table. She looked over at Serena.

"S, when are we going to the beach?"

Serena turned the stove off and brought the plate of pancakes toward the table. She was dressed in her gold bikini from Alexander McQueen. She had pulled over a pair of shorts to cover the bikini bottom. The last thing she needed were two pairs of wandering eyes belonging to Chuck and Nate.

"Hmm, how about at ten? It's going to be a long drive anyway." she replied.

Blair nodded. Serena took her seat beside her. Nate placed a pitcher of orange juice by the pancakes. Blair noticed the extra plate. _Great, he has to join us for breakfast. Ugh, why can't he just leave me alone! I hate him! I hate Chuck Bass! I hate him. I hate him. I like him. I like him. I like him a lot. I love him! Crap! Chuck. Chuck. Chuck. Chuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, why do you have this affect on me?, _she thought. Blair grabbed a pancake and placed it on her plate. Serena passed her the maple syrup, which was immediately poured onto the pancake. Serena had already started eating and Nate was on his second helping.

In the meantime, Chuck Bass was still fast asleep upstairs. He couldn't go to sleep the night before. Not when _she _was in the same house as him and just across the hall. Chuck looked out his window. The us had risen higher now. Chuck groaned and got out bed. He was in his pyjama bottoms and that was it. He scratched his chocolate hair mess. He finally got enough energy and walked into the bathroom.

He came out a fifteen minutes later. His hair was wet, but he quickly towel dried it. He didn't want to have to change into an outfit. It was morning after all and it was his summer home. He smirked before heading out the door and down stairs.

He walked into the kitchen only to see Blair, Serena and Nate indulging in their pancakes. Chuck slowly walked over to them.

"Didn't want to wait for me?" he said in a mock tone."

Serena rolled her eyes. She looked over at Chuck and tried not to gag.

"Ugh Chuck, couldn't you have worn a t-shirt or something. This is the most important meal of the day and I don't want to throw it up because of you. Seriously Chuck, it's breakfast not a porno."

She hated having to live with Chuck. Ever since Bart had kicked him out of the penthouse suite at the Palace, she didn't have to be his company. At least when he had lived with the rest of the family, he covered himself up at breakfast. Chuck looked at her and smirked.

"Don't try that _ew put on your shirt _act with me, Van der Woodsen. I know you want me, but unfortunately for you I don't believe in sleeping with a family member. I'm just not that desperate, Serena."

Serena glared at him before resuming to eat her pancakes. Chuck pulled out the empty seat beside Nate. He sat down and tried not to look at Blair, who sat in front of him. _Damn, why did she have to wear that bikini at breakfast/? How the hell am I supposed to eat without going gah gah, _he thought. Nate passed him the platter of pancakes. Chuck took two and plopped them down on his plate. His eyes scanned for the maple syrup. They stopped when he realized where it was.

_Shit, why did it have to be beside her! Crap, what the hell am I going to do? I can't just reach over and take it and I can't just ask her for it. It'll be too much, _he thought. He kept his frustration inside. He wasn't going to risk anyone noticing. He cleared his throat.

"Dear step sister, can you pass the maple syrup?" he said calmly, all the while trying to avoid looking at Blair.

Serena looked up at him with a mouthful of pancake. She grabbed the maple syrup bottle and thrust it toward Chuck. He took it and poured it all over his pancakes.

Blair tried hard not to even think of Chuck, but when he was in the same room as her, at the same table and exposing the upper half of his body, ignoring him is next to impossible. Blair peered down at the remainder of her breakfast on the plate. She had a few more bites left and then she would be done. She looked over at Serena's plate. She seemed to almost be finished as well. _Just finish up and then we can get out of the house, _thought Blair. She hurriedly ate the rest of her breakfast and rose from her seat. She placed the empty plate into the sink and walked back to the table.

As Blair drank her orange juice, she sent Serena _lets get going or we're going to miss the beach_ look. Serena finished a few minutes later. Blair got up right away and headed to the foyer, where she was joined by Serena a few moments later. Serena looked at her through her Calvin Klein sunglasses.

"You ready?"

Blair smiled.

"Yes S. I've been dying to go ever since I got here."

Serena laughed and the two headed out the door and into their awaiting limo. Chuck and Nate were still in the kitchen finishing their breakfast. Nate finished first and had taken his dishes to the sink. He started washing. Soon Chuck came to the sink as well and dumped his plates in. As Nate washed, Chuck stood by his best friend and looked out the window. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of the dishes at the bottom of the sink. Finally, the silence was killing Nate.

"They um went to the beach. They should be gone the whole day."

Chuck rolled his eyes. Leave it to Nate to point out the obvious.

"Really? I just thought they were wearing their bikini's because they were going to go shopping. Nathaniel, I may be Chuck Bass but I can make inferences. I don't need any help."

Nate sighed.

"I just wanted to make some conversation. I'm probably going to be the only person you talk to the rest of the summer, so I'd be nice."

Chuck gulped. It was true. Nate was the only person he was going to be talking to the rest of the summer. Sure he and Serena would get into arguments, but that's all they would be. Arguments. And Blair wouldn't even look at him, or so much talk to him. And why should she. He broke her heart. He kept her waiting. He told her he loved her and yet he didn't even show it. Chuck looked over at his best friend.

"We should do something fun today. With the girls gone, we could have a party." he said.

Nate laughed. Chuck would use any excuse to throw a party. Nate distinctly remembered an incident during Sophomore year, and Nate's parents had to go to a meeting. They had stated they would be gone for three hours. So Chuck had come by and thrown a huge party. The party came and went within three hours and Nate's parents never suspected a thing. Chuck was the king of parties.

"How about no party. Why don't we go biking or something like that?" he suggested.

Nate turned to see Chuck. His eyes were digging into Nate as if he said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Nate tried to hold his laughter.

"Who the hell goes biking anymore?" said Chuck.

Nate's laughter spilled out. He managed to look at Chuck.

"Come on man. We need to do something. Why don't you think of something that is fun and won't damage the house." he said.

Chuck pondered at the idea. What could they do? He strolled over to the kitchen table. It was hard to imagine that in a house so big, there was nothing to do.

"How about we drink?" he said.

"I said no damaging the house." replied Nate through his laughter.

Chuck sighed and thought some more. There honestly wasn't much to do.

"Why don't we jump off the roof and hope we live." Chuck muttered under his breath.

Nate looked up from the dishes.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"No." Chuck lied.

Nate shrugged his shoulders and went back to washing the dishes. Chuck couldn't help but compare Nate to June Cleaver, the mother from Leave it to Beaver. The way Nate cleaned and smiled all time, it makes one think. Chuck got up from the table and headed into the media room. The room was grand and held a seventy-two inch flat screen TV inside. There were two huge couches for relaxing. There was a bar with assorted drinks.

There were over a hundred games for each game station. There was everything from Wii, X-box and Playstation three. Chuck laid down on of the couches. He looked up and saw the projector aiming at the wall. He had insisted to his father they get it so when he played Guitar Hero, he would get a bigger screen.

The media room had been his sanctuary for as long as he could remember. It was the only place that didn't change much in his life, and he intended to keep it that way. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Nate open the door and waltz right in. He came and sat right next to Chuck on the couch.

"So, find anything for us to do?" he asked.

Chuck rolled his eyes. He loved Nate like a brother. And just like a brother, Nate could be annoying. Chuck turned to him.

"No I did not find us anything to do. I would recommend going to the beach but the blonde and brunette have gone."

The blonde and the brunette, a term used many times throughout the non-judging breakfast club's lives. It was always the blondes that got the attention. It was always the blondes that were loved first. Looked at first. Wanted first. The brunettes were the sidekicks. They were the Robins to the Batmans. The Kenickies to the Danny Zukos. That's all they had been.

"Well we could go. I mean what are the chances that we run into them. The beach is huge." said Nate.

Chuck looked over at his best friend like he was an idiot, which wasn't far from the truth sometimes.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to go somewhere _she _is going to be. I thought you were my best friend, Nathaniel. You should know that I don't want to be around her." said Chuck.

The truth was, he did want to be around Blair. He wanted to be her boyfriend again. But he knew after his huge mistake, that it wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Nate looked over at Chuck.

"Fine, smart ass. You find us something to do." he siad.

"There's nothing to do!" Chuck exclaimed.

"There's plenty to do."

"Like what?"

"Well me and Serena, used to go for a run every morning, bike, we went kayaking once….." Nate said.

Pretty soon he was rambling on and Chuck could only listen. Nate was the worst at keeping things a secret. He could say he didn't like Serena more than a friend all he wanted, but Chuck knew better. Everyone knew better. Chuck cleared his throat to get Nate to shut up. Nate stopped talking and looked at Chuck.

"Good now that you've stopped talking, why don't we just do your suggestion and go to the beach."

Nate raised an eyebrow.

"You think that's a really good idea?"

"It's better than the other ideas, so it must be somewhat good. So what do you say?"

"Sure."

The best friends got up from the couch and headed up stairs to get ready. Chuck walked into his bedroom and started looking for his white swimming shorts from Dsquared. They matched Blair's outfit. Chuck smiled at the though of seeing Blair at the beach. He had missed that chance when he had abandoned her on their trip to Tuscany. He sighed and went to his bathroom to change.

He got out a few minutes later. He grabbed a white Dolce & Gabbana and slipped it over his upper body. He also grabbed a towel and swung it over his shoulder. He was already to go. He picked up his white Hugo Boss sunglasses before heading out the door.

When he reached the foyer, Nate was already waiting. Chuck smirked.

"Seems your happy to see Van der Woodsen at the beach." he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, me and Serena are just friends."

"Whatever makes you happy." Chuck said sarcastically.

Nate just rolled his eyes. Sometimes you just couldn't compete with Chuck Bass. The boy stepped outside and walked over to Chuck's limo. Once settled inside, the boys got ready for the hour's drive. What were the girls up to?

Serena and Blair had finally arrived at the beach twenty minutes ago. Blair found them a spot to lay their stuff. Lucky for them, the beach was equipped with lounge chairs and umbrellas to keep people in the shade. The girls hadn't done much except lounge around. Serena had left to get them some food. Blair had stayed put and kept reading the magazine in front of her.

_Ugh, the sun's getting hotter. When did I last put on the sun tan lotion? Crap, I didn't!, _she thought. She quickly threw the magazine aside and looked through her beach bag to find the bottle of lotion she had packed. She squeezed out the white cream and spread it over her arms, legs, stomach, neck and face. She tried to get her back, but that was impossible. _Great!, _she thought sarcastically. She was about to let out a sound of frustration, when she heard and familiar voice.

"Do you need help there?"

_Where have I heard that voice before, _she thought. She slowly looked behind her and gasped. There stood Carter Baizen. She hadn't seen him since the Debutante ball in December. He was in his black swimming shorts smiling at her.

"Hey." he simply said.

Blair managed to find the voice in her mouth dying to come out.

"H-H-Hey."

"So, do you need help with that?" he asked again.

Blair nodded her head and passed him the bottle. He squeezed some lotion out and rubbed his hands together so the lotion would spread out evenly. He started to spread it onto Blair's back. His strong hands making sure he didn't miss a spot. When he was done, he handed the bottle back to Blair.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"No problem."

Blair picked up her magazine, hoping he would just go away. But she was wrong. Carter sat at the end of the lounge chair she was on.

"I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have your friends or family to get back to?" she said in her sugary sweet bitchy voice.

"I came here with a friend of a friend. I just needed him for a place to stay. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I thought you and Bass boy were off to Tuscany, enjoying each other under the Tuscan sun."

"And where did you here that?"

"I get my news when I need it."

"So in other words, you checked out Gossip Girl?"

"Well, technically I didn't. I just happened to have looked at it once."

Blair giggled. Carter joined her.

"Well, I did go off to Tuscany, but by myself." she said.

"Chuck didn't go with you?"

"Well that's what 'by myself' means."

"Do you know why?"

"No, and I don't care. He obviously isn't into me anymore and I guess I shouldn't be expecting him to."

Carter opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Serena approaching. She had two fruit salads in her hands and two mineral waters tucked under her arms. He got up from the lounge chair and walked up to her.

"Serena!"

Serena looked up and almost dropped the items in her hands. _What the hell is he doing here!, _she thought. She managed to give him a small smile.

"Carter. How great to see you." she lied.

She never liked Carter. He was always seemed to know something no one else knew. He was someone not trustworthy. She walked over to him. She noticed Blair on the lounge chair reading her magazine. Serena looked back up at Carter. He was still smiling.

"Here let me help you with these." he said as he took the items from Serena's hands and placed them at the foot of the lounge chair Blair was seated at. Serena sat down on the other lounge chair. She looked over at Blair.

"I'm going to go swimming, you want to come?"

Blair looked up from the magazine.

"No. You go. I just need some relaxation time."

"Suit yourself." said Serena before she got up and left.

She couldn't stand Carter and hoped he left by the time she got back. Carter stayed put by Blair and watched Serena walk off. He looked over at Blair.

"You hungry?"

Blair looked at him.

"Um, sure."

He smiled and passed her on the of the two fruit salads. She gave him a thankful smile before digging into her lunch. _Please leave Carter!, _she thought.

In the meantime, Nate and Chuck were still in the limo. They had been inside for about forty-five minutes. Conversation had been very minimal. Chuck looked out the window and eventually fell asleep. Nate whipped out his cell phone and texted Serena.

Serena, me and Chuck are coming to the beach! Make sure Blair doesn't see us. I'll try my best from keeping him away from you guys. We don't need a B & C showdown -N

Too bad Serena's phone was on silent.


	4. Bass Boy

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them and I enjoyed reading what you guys have to say about the story. Anyways, Enjoy!**

The limo stopped in front of the beach. Chuck's limo driver got out and opened the door for his two passengers. Nate climbed out first and looked at Chuck, who was still asleep. Nate rolled his eyes before shaking his best friend.

"Chuck get up!" he yelled.

He stopped shaking and waited for Chuck to get up. Sure enough his eyes fluttered open and looked for any sign of someone shaking him. He stopped when he saw Nate standing in front of him with his arms crossed in front of him. Chuck groaned.

"What the hell Nathaniel! Can't you let a man sleep?" he asked, partially annoyed.

Nate sighed. Chuck could be annoying at times as well. He looked back at his half awake friend.

"We're at the beach. Are you coming out or not?" he simply asked.

Chuck yawned and then forced himself out of the limo. He and Nate walked toward the soft sand and the Atlantic Ocean. The sun reflected off their designer sunglasses. Nate's eyes searched the beach for a spot. He looked and looked but their seemed to be no spots available. He was about to look on his other side, when his caught something. _Is that Carter Baizen with Blair?, _he thought. He squinted his eyes, and sure enough there sat Carter and Blair on the same lounge chair. Talking like old friends.

Nate gulped and felt his whole body freeze. _I can't let Chuck see this, _he thought. He clutched his towel and turned around. Chuck hadn't been looking for a spot. Too many girls looking his way. He was Chuck Bass after all. It wouldn't hurt if he was the one getting checked out by random girls. Nate looked at his best friend.

"Um, how about we go to the south end beach. It's way better there." suggested Nate, trying to lie.

Chuck tried not to laugh. Nate was the world's worst liar. He couldn't lie. Chuck had first noticed this when they were in the third grade. Chuck had taken his Playdo out of it's container and spread it all over his teacher's desk drawer. She had been furious. When she had asked if anyone knew anything about it, Chuck had instructed Nate to say it was Timmy, an annoying boy in their class. The teacher asked Nate if he knew who it was, and out came….

"It was uh, uh, uh. Um what was the question?" eight year old Nate had said.

"Nate, do you know who smeared their purple Playdo in my drawer?" repeated the teacher.

"It was, um, um. It was um a person."

"A person?"

"Yes. Their name is T-T-T-Chuck!"

Chuck remembered trying not to punch Nate. He hadn't gotten in much trouble. Bart had to secure a meeting with the teacher. Bart had taken care of his son's education with the teacher so well, that Chuck never got in any more trouble. And his teacher always seemed to ignore Bart Bass after that.

Chuck turned his attention back to Nate, whose body was rocking back and forth because of his nervousness. Chuck cocked an eyebrow.

"Nathaniel, shut up. Come on, I think there's some good spots left over there." he said.

He started walking toward the area of the beach Carter and Blair were seated. Nate quickly reacted and grabbed Chuck's arm. Chuck looked at Nate.

"What now?"

"You can't go there."

"And why not?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Nate gulped. What would be a good enough reason for Chuck not to go? Chuck waited for an answer from his best friend. When he knew he wasn't going to receive one, he turned back around and started for the empty spots on the beach.

"Seriously Nathaniel, lying is not your area of exper-" he stopped talking when his eyes landed on Carter and Blair.

He felt his heart break. Just at the sight of her laughing and smiling with some else, made him want to crawl under a rock and die. For as long as he could remember, he had always been the one to make her laugh with their witty banter. He could make her smile when he said something encouraging to her, and meant it. He was always the one who was there for her. He was there when her best friend left without saying goodbye. He was there when she and Nate broke up. He was there when her father left her and her mother for a male model in France.

Chuck's feet stayed planted to the sand, but his hand started to clench into a fist. Nate noticed his friend's actions and quickly rushed over to his side.

"Come on, lets go find another spot." he suggested.

But Chuck wouldn't hear any of it. The anger rushed through his body. His feet seemed to respond. He felt his body start moving toward Blair and Carter. He couldn't let Carter trick Blair into something like he had done to Nate back in October. He walked a few feet toward them, when he felt strong arms keeping him back. He looked behind him and saw Nate's hands on his shoulders.

"Let me go, Nathaniel!" he shouted.

"No, you'll make a scene."

"But it's Carter. We both know how he can be and I won't let him harm Blair." said Chuck.

He couldn't believe this was happening all over again. His father had been right. He was starting to care about someone else. But the sad thing was, she didn't want anything to do with him and he couldn't blame her for that. Nate sighed.

"Look, if we find Serena we can makes sure she keeps on eye on Carter and Blair, alright?" he suggested.

Chuck looked over at Blair and Carter again. _He better not do anything to harm her or I'll kill him, _he thought. He sighed and looked back at his best friend, who stood patiently waiting for an answer.

"Fine. Let's find Van der Woodsen."

They turned away from the sight of Blair and Carter, and went out to find Serena. She was their only hope right now.

In the meantime, Blair had gotten used to Carter. It had been obvious as she was eating and he told her about his travels. She did have to admit, the boy got around. They were laughing and joking around in no time, as if they had been friends all their lives. Carter looked behind her and saw the figures of Chuck and Nate walking away to the other side of the beach. Carter couldn't help but smirk. Blair noticed.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

Carter quickly turned his attention back to Blair. He had never really spoken to her. Sure, they spoke at family dinners and social gatherings, but rarely one on one. Carter hated to admit it, but it was nice.

"Seems Bass boy just doesn't know how to leave you alone." he said slyly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just saw him and Nate here. They walked away though."

"Really?"

_Could Chuck have seen us? Is he jealous? This is too good, _she thought. She looked back at Carter.

"Carter, I was wondering if you could help me." she said slowly, not knowing what his response would be.

"Sure." he said happily. _Anything to get into Blair Waldorf's pants, _he thought.

Blair sent him an appreciative smile. _Look out Chuck, I think it's time for you to get jealous, _she thought.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Nate were still searching for Serena. _Where could she be? I don't see any campfire out of control, so that's good that old Serena hasn't come back. But where the fuck is she!, _thought Chuck. Nate however, was much more calm and worried. _Where is she? Is she alright? What if she got hurt! Oh my god, Serena!, _he thought. The two guys looked closer to the beach. Then, they saw the familiar blonde hair running toward them. Her eyes were glaring at Chuck. When she approached them, she turned to Chuck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a rude, spiteful tone.

Chuck rolled his eyes before answering his step-sister.

"There was nothing to do back at the house and since this is the only place to go, we decided to get some fun in the sun." he replied.

Serena groaned before looking over at where Carter and Blair were seated. She sighed and looked at Nate.

"Did you see?" she asked calmly.

Both guys nodded their heads. Chuck tried to hide his anger, but it was visible with his clenched jaw and his right hand rolled up in to a fist. Serena looked at the ground before speaking.

"Can I talk to you Nate? Alone." she said.

Nate nodded his head and looked at Chuck. He gave him a _leave _look. Chuck just rolled his eyes and headed toward the ocean. The farthest thing from where Blair and Carter were chatting. Once Serena was a hundred and ten percent sure that Chuck wasn't near them, she spoke.

"Why did you bring him?" she asked.

"I didn't, it was his idea. I tried to keep him at the house but everything I suggested, he didn't want to do. So we came here. I sent you a text warning you." he said.

Serena rolled her eyes. She loved Nate, but he was just so damn stupid sometimes.

"And what help would a text have done. Blair would have never wanted to leave, and you know that. Ugh, what are we going to do! Blair's bound to see Chuck sometime here. He isn't exactly the best with hiding." she exclaimed.

Nate nodded. There honestly wasn't much they could do. He thought, but he came up short. Serena finally looked at him.

"I'll take Blair back home. I'll make up an excuse." she said in slow voice.

Nate's eyes grew wider, and without thinking he grabbed Serena's arm and brought her closer to him.

"You don't have to do that. Me and Chuck can just leave. It's no big deal." he said softly.

Serena looked up at him and sent him one of her most dazzling smiles. He couldn't help but smile back. Their faces just a few inches away from each other's. Serena's mouth opened and words started to flow out.

"No, it's alright. I think she was getting tired of Carter anyway." she said.

Nate nodded his head. He stroked Serena's blonde hair gently. He wanted so bad to kiss her, but he didn't know if she wanted to. The whole time that they spent together during the summer, had been the best time in his life. Everyday they would do something new and exciting, what they both thrived for.

Serena looked up at him. She loved being held in his arms. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. But that was also how she felt wrapped up in Dan's arms. She pushed herself away from Nate and smiled at him.

"I better get going." she muttered.

She started walking toward the beach spot where Carter and Blair were. Nate kept his gaze on Serena, until he sighed and went into the ocean to find his very flirtatious friend.

Serena reached the spot where Blair no longer sat quietly. She and Carter were deep in conversation, that they didn't notice Serena approaching. Serena cleared her throat. The chatter stopped immediately.

"Um B, want to get going? We still need to order food for dinner and all." she said.

Blair shrugged her shoulders and got up from the lounge chair.

"Sure. S, is it alright if I invited Carter for dinner?" she said.

_Please say yes. I need him to come. Please Serena!, _she thought inside. Serena stood frozen. That had been the last thing she wanted to hear coming from Blair's mouth. _Why would she suggest Carter coming over for dinner. Crap I can't just say no, he's right there. Shit!, _she thought. Serena placed a fake smile onto her face.

"Yeah. Come over. We would love to have you for dinner." she lied.

Carter smiled and silently thanked them. Blair and Serena grabbed their bags before heading to find their limo. The walk was long. Serena decided to break the silence.

"So, Carter over for dinner. Something I should know about you two?" she asked.

Blair laughed.

"No, nothing like that. He just seemed lonely and he needed the company." she replied.

_And I need his help, _Blair added mentally. The girls were in front of the limo in no time. They sat in the limo patiently as it took them back to summer house they would call home for the next month.

Nate had found Chuck and now they sat near the beach. Girls would pass by and check them out, but neither of them paid attention to any of them. They each had a different girl on their minds. They were so lost in their thoughts, that neither of them noticed Carter was right behind them until he spoke.

"Well if it isn't Bass Boy. Can't even stay in a relationship without messing up." he spoke.

Chuck's jaw clenched as he got up and faced Carter. Nate stood beside him. Even though both guys were clearly taller than an average guy, Carter toward over them. Nate stood calmly, ready for any sudden move Chuck might make. Chuck glared at Carter. Carter just stood with a smirk on his face.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on scaring Blair away." he said deviously.

Chuck moved in closer toward Carter.

"I didn't scare her idiot, she probably couldn't take more of you and your stalking." he said.

Carter just laughed.

"What were you doing talking to Blair anyway?" asked Chuck.

"Well I helped her out and then we started talking. I'd say we are friends. More than I can say about you two. At least I didn't hurt her."

Chuck's fist clenched into a fist. He was ready to punch Carter with all his might, but he was right. Carter hadn't hurt Blair, he did.

"Well just don't hurt her in the future then." he said calmly.

"Oh don't worry Bass boy, I have a heart, unlike you."

And with that he walked away, leaving Chuck still angry. Nate stepped in front of him.

"Let's just back to the house. The beach has lost it's magic." he said in order to try and get back to a calm state.

Chuck didn't seem to hear him and just started to walk back to the limo. He needed to get away from the beach. He needed to get away from Carter. The guys stepped into the limo and sat silently as it took them back to the summer house.

In the meantime, Blair and Serena had ordered food from the closest five star restaurant. Blair was dressed in her blue Kate Spade evening dress. She paired it with her silver flats and her silver head band. Serena was in her orange Chanel summer dress and had her orange flats paired with it. She tried to cover the fact she was worried about Carter showing up. _Hopefully the guys will be out at the beach the whole night or something like that, _she thought.

Blair placed the last plate of food on the dining table, when the front door opened. Serena went to the foyer to see Nate and Chuck. They noticed her eyes got more and more worried as she approached them. Her hands were intertwined with each other in order to keep her sane. She gulped before speaking.

"You two need to get ready for dinner." she said in a low voice.

"Why?" asked Nate.

Serena sighed and looked up a them. She knew they had to know.

"Carter Baizen is coming over for dinner."

Before either of the guys had a chance to say anything, Blair pranced into the foyer. She ignored looking at Chuck and looked at Serena and Nate.

"Like Serena said. Get dressed. Nothing too casual."

Chuck and Nate did as she asked. They walked like robots, still in shock of the recent news. What would Carter be doing having dinner with them? Chuck sighed and walked into his room. He grabbed a light blue dress shirt from Huge Boss and a pair of trousers. He slipped his feet into a pair of black dress shoes from John Galliano. He sprayed on his favourite fragrance, Lactose for men. Something about it made him feel better. He was starting to feel better about dinner, until he heard the door bell ring.

_Let dinner with Carter Baizen, aka an asshole, begin!, _he thought as he walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs.


	5. Dinner With Baizen

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Carter had arrived at the given time. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair had little product in it and the only cologne he was wearing was from American Eagle. Not something that the others would wear. But he wished he was good enough. When he knocked the door, Nate had answered. He was dressed in his light green dress shirt from Armani and pants to match. His hair was perfectly messy, but it worked for him. His blue eyes were cold.

"Hello, Carter." he said with little happiness.

Carter just gave him a small smile before walking into the majestic summer home. Nate closed the door behind him. Footsteps were heard approaching them from the dining room. Carter smiled as he saw Blair walking toward him. _She looks do-able, _he thought. She smiled at him.

"Carter, I'm so glad you could make it." she said with enthusiasm.

Serena was behind her. She glared at Carter, but didn't let Blair see. She stood beside Nate. Blair stood at Carter's side. Carter smiled at Blair.

"Blair you look beautiful. But then again, when aren't you." he said.

Blair smiled at him without trying to gag. He knew the plan. She had told it to him forty-seven times at the beach. _Oh well, Carter's a pig, _she thought. Blair looked over Carter's shoulder and saw Nate and Serena's glum looks. Blair didn't want them to feel awkward, but the plan had to go through. She was about to say something, when they all heard footsteps coming from upstairs. The four turned around and saw Chuck walking slowly down the stairs. His eyes fixed on Carter. Anger was the only thing shown.

When he reached the ground floor, he walked over to Nate. After a quick hello to Carter, everyone headed over to the dining room where everything was already set. Carter and Blair sat on one side of the dining table. Serena sat directly in front of Blair, with Nate beside her. Chuck on the other side of Nate. They all started with the appetizers, the dinner rolls from the night before.

Nate, Serena and Chuck stayed mainly quiet and looked at their plates, Blair and Carter however weren't. They were cracking jokes at each other and having a grand old time. Serena grabbed the plate holding the pasta Linguini with Marinara sauce. She poured some on her plate before passing it to Nate. Blair and Carter were still in their own bubble. Serena attempted to pop it.

"So, Carter, what brings you to the Hampton's? Last I heard, you went on a first class trip to Azores and stayed on your family's estate there." she stated.

Carter let out a small laugh before replying to Serena.

"Well I did go, and the island of Azores is truly amazing, but I just missed New York. So I went back to the city. My father wanted me to intern for his company after summer, so I came here to relax before all of the hard work starts." he said.

Chuck restrained from rolling his eyes. _What a typical excuse, _he thought. Serena had returned to eating her dinner. Silence filled the room. Even Blair and Carter weren't talking anymore. Nate couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, you and your family made up?" he asked curiously.

He didn't really give a damn about the Baizen family. Carter wasn't the only troubled one in his family. His younger sister had been caught having sex with a bartender down in the Lower East Side. And his parents were no angels either. His mother had apparently cheated on Mr. Baizen, but the Baizen family had quickly dismissed those rumours, even though there were several witnesses.

"Yeah. After everything with the poker game, I just had to go somewhere. So I went back to them and we just resolved our issues." he said.

"How nice for you." said Chuck sarcastically.

Blair shot him a glare from the opposite side of the table. He smirked at her. _At least she's looking at me again, _he thought. Carter pretended not to hear Chuck's comment and instead turned his attention to Blair.

"So Blair, how were the vineyards in France?" he asked.

His goal was to make Chuck feel as uncomfortable as possible, and it was already starting to work. From the corner of Carter's eye, he saw Chuck clutching his fork and stabbing his pasta. He didn't want to talk about anything that had to do with the trip that was supposed to be. He didn't need to be reminded of how much of a jerk he was. Blair smiled at Carter.

"It was fun. Roman and me made pies and went wine testing. My father taught me how to tell when the grapes were ready. It was a great trip. Well most of it…." she said, trying to avoid Chuck.

The awkward silence returned. The only sound that could be heard was of the plates and utensils colliding. Everyone ate the pasta in silence. Serena put some pasta on her fork and brought it toward her mouth. She didn't have it secured on the fork and it came down on her dress. She placed the fork on the plate and looked at the stain.

"Ugh, I can't believe this." she shrieked.

She got up from the table and hurried to the kitchen to get it off. Nate excused himself from the table and went to help her out, leaving Carter, Blair and Chuck at the table. Blair didn't look up from her plate. Chuck however looked at Carter with cold, dark brown eyes. Carter tried to ignore him, but he couldn't. You can't ignore a Bass. Carter cleared his throat.

"Chuck, what's the new Van der Bass family like for you." he asked.

"We have our fights, but some of us get a long. We developed a system. If something is bugging us, or interfering with our lives, we tend to just get rid of it. We've done that with some people in our lives." he said smugly.

He cast a dark look at Carter. Carter managed to glare back, but not as effectively. Chuck smirked.

"Well, it must be fun for you. I heard you invested in a strip club." Carter stated.

"A burlesque club. A private place for anyone, where they can let loose and escape." he said calmly.

Both Blair and Chuck's minds went back to the night she danced for him at his burlesque club, or better known as the night Blair Waldorf lost her virginity to notorious bad boy, Chuck Bass. Carter's annoying voice broke their thoughts.

"Yes. Still doing anything to see girls take off their clothes for you, I see." he said.

"It's called a business. You see I don't plan to take all of my father's money and then run away. I intend to make a name for myself." he retorted.

Carter glared at him from across the table.

"I didn't take my father's money." he said sternly.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Now what did page six say? Hmm, let's see here. Oh yeah, disinherited." he said slyly.

Carter glared at him. Before he could say anything to him, the kitchen door flew open and Nate and Serena came strolling in. Serena smiled at everyone.

"Nate got the stain out." she said trying to relive some tension in the room.

But that didn't work so well. Carer had managed to stop glaring at Chuck and start eating his pasta again. Blair sipped her water quietly. Chuck kept stabbing the pasta with the fork in his hand. Serena and Nate looked at all three faces in the room and quietly sat down. They all finished the pasta in a hurry, mainly because the desert would a fresh new start.

Serena brought in the little cups that she had put the chocolate mousse in. She handed one to Nate, who gladly accepted. She took one for herself, before passing the other three around the table. Carter got his and one for Blair. She gave him a fake appreciative smile. He kept looking at her as he passed the last cup of chocolate mousse to the guy who wanted to kill him.

Chuck glared at Carter from across the table. He couldn't really do anything else. Serena and Nate had gotten in a conversation, and Blair and Carter were back in their own little world once again. Chuck stared at his chocolate mousse and wished of throwing it one Carter's head. _It would be simple, _he thought.

_Carter and Blair were still in their own conversation. Nate and Serena had disappeared again, but this time it was Nate who spilled something on his shirt. Once Chuck knew they wouldn't be back for a while, he got up from the table. Chocolate mousse in hand. Blair noticed him first._

"_Chuck, what are you doing?" she asked worriedly._

_Chuck just smirked at her before his eyes darted over to where Carter sat, frozen. Chuck gave him a famous Bass mischievous smile before walking around the table to his victim. Carter's gulp echoed throughout the room. Chuck smirked down at him._

"_This probably cost more than the two Garnier "styling" products in your hair." he said slyly before planting the chocolate mousse on top of Carter's hair._

_Carter immediately got up from his seat and running out the door. Chuck looked back down at Blair. She smiled at him before getting up and at his side._

"_I've missed you, Bass." she said. _

_Chuck just smiled at her. He brought his right arm around her waist and brought her closer. He brought his lips close to her-_

"Chuck!" yelled Serena's annoyed voice.

Chuck looked up from his melted chocolate mousse and at the blonde step sister towering over him. He rolled his eyes.

"Van der Woodsen, you are being very rude. It's dinner, may I remind you." he said in usual Chuck Bass manner.

Serena let out an annoyed sighed.

"Would you just answer my question?" she asked.

"And what would that be?"

"Would you like to join the rest of us while we go out for a walk? The sun's setting and Blair suggested it. Everyone else is waiting in the foyer. If you weren't too busy day dreaming, then you would have heard me five minutes ago." she replied.

Chuck looked around the table. Everything had been cleared off, except for his chocolate mousse. He looked back up at Serena.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll just go grab a sweater from my room." he muttered, before disappearing upstairs.

He ran into his room and pulled out a white sweater from Ralph Lauren, and put it over his light blue dress shirt. He walked downstairs and looked at the awaiting four. Carter and Blair still seemed to be in their own bubble. Serena and Nate seemed to be the only ones who noticed Chuck's late arrival. Nate opened the door and the five set out.

Carter and Blair stayed in the front, while the three behind them watched in disgust. Chuck noticed every few seconds, Carter would tell a dumb joke and Blair would fake a laugh. Chuck couldn't help but smirk. Carter was too dumb for his own good. They walked up the lavish neighbourhood. Mansions were laid beside each other. Of course each mansion took up the same space, and a whole lot of it. They took a turn at the end of the street and started down another. There was a nice park near by. Not as big as Central Park they all knew and loved, but big enough.

Chuck was getting bored. There wasn't much to do at the park. There was a pond and lots of pathways for people to walk or bike. Nothing really his style. Serena and Nate weren't talking much either, but seemed to be having a good time. The sun hadn't quite set yet.

_Ring, ring! _

Blair's phone went off. Everyone stopped walking. Blair pulled the orange EnV out of her handbag and moved off the pathway. She held her hand up to Serena, implying that they could go ahead and she would catch up. Serena nodded her head and started walking, followed by Nate and Carter. Chuck tried to follow but he noticed the sky was getting dark. He walked up to Serena.

"I'll stay with her until she's done." he said calmly.

He wasn't going to take any chances with leaving her out in the dark. Carter noticed his plan and turned to Serena as well.

"I think I should stay with her. She can trust me to be there for her." he said.

Serena looked from Chuck to Carter and back to Chuck. Blair wouldn't be happy if either of them stayed, but she knew Chuck wouldn't take advantage of her, as bizarre as that seemed. Serena looked at Chuck.

"You stay with her. Make sure you guys find us. We'll probably just be walking up the trail." she said.

Chuck nodded his head. He watched them walk away. He couldn't help but smirk. _I'm here, at the park with Blair Waldorf. How unhappy is she going to be?, _he thought. He heard Blair's voice in the distance. She wasn't that far away, just a few yards. Her back was facing him. She was on the phone for quite a while. Chuck watched the sun set. He looked down at his watch on his left wrist. It was already ten forty-seven. He heard the sound of Blair's phone clicking shut her gasp when she saw him standing there.

"Where is everyone? Why didn't they wait for me! Ugh, what did you do Bass?" she shrieked.

Chuck turned his body to face the petite brunette in Kate Spade in front of him.

"They went ahead, if you don't remember. There's no way you could have found them now. I mean look, the sun has already set. I stayed to look out for you." he said calmly.

Blair's features softened.

"Y-You stayed to look out for me?" she asked softly.

Chuck simply nodded his head. He was never good at admitting stuff. Blair tried to hide her smile but she couldn't. _Chuck Bass actually waited for me. How romantic? But he never thought of coming when we were supposed to go to Tuscany together for the summer! Ugh, what a jerk, _she thought. Her eyes suddenly became cold and she started walking up the path. Chuck followed her.

"I was just trying to make sure you were alright." he said, obviously noticing the tension with Blair.

"Then where were you when we were supposed to spend the summer together?" she snapped.

Chuck sighed. He did not need this right now.

"Well?" asked Blair.

Chuck gulped. He didn't want to answer. He didn't need to answer, right? Blair turned around and stopped walking. Chuck almost ran into her. She crossed her arms and looked him square in the eye.

"Why didn't you show up?" she asked.

Chuck put his hands in his pocket. He tried to avoid Blair's gaze but it was hard considering her cold eyes were piercing into his skin. He sighed.

"I just couldn't make it." he said grimly.

He didn't want to tell her the real reason. He never wanted to tell her the real reason, but if he was going to he would want it somewhere else besides the outdoors. Blair shook her head before turning in her heel and continuing to walk.

"Chuck Bass, the former gentlemen. You can't even tell me why you couldn't show up to our trip to Tuscany." she said sternly.

Chuck just followed her.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

Blair looked at the ground. She didn't need to look at him. It would hurt her heart and that's not what she needed right now.

"Lets go find them. It's getting late." she said.

The two set off on the pathway in the park. No one seemed to be around. Chuck kept checking his watch. It was already a quarter after eleven. _Where the fuck are they!, _he thought. He tried not to convince himself that Carter had gone mad and killed Nate and Serena, but that theory seemed to becoming more and more true. Finally, after minutes of walking, he pulled out his Blackberry and started to text Nate.

Where are you guys? Me and Blair can't find you!

He got a reply almost immediately.

We're at the house. Serena thought you guys would have left when the sun set down so we headed back as well. Are you guys still at the park?

Yes! Don't worry, we'll be home in half an hour.

Chuck put the phone back in his pocket and turned to Blair.

"Their at home. They thought we would be there, but seems they were wrong. I'll get my limo to pick us up from the front." he said.

Blair simply nodded her head. They started walking the way they had come, but Blair's body seemed to be growing weaker. She was just too tired. Chuck looked over at her. Her eyes were barely awake and her body didn't seem to want to stand up. Chuck stopped and looked over at Blair.

"Let me carry you." he said.

She managed to glare at him.

"No, I can walk."

"No, you can't. Waldorf your tired. Let me carry you so you don't get hurt."

Blair was about to protest, when she felt herself being enveloped with two arms. One under her back and the other under her knee. She felt her feet lift up from the ground and dangle in the air. The left side of her body pressed against Chuck's chest. She felt him move. She rested her head against his chest, unwillingly. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. He was her hero.

The walk to the front of the park was long, but Blair secretly enjoyed it. She loved the feel of being wrapped up in Chuck's arms. The rest of the world couldn't disrupt them. She tried to stay awake, but her eyelids closed before Chuck made it to the limo. Chuck smiled and carefully put Blair on the far end of his limo before getting in himself. He let her be, afraid that if she woke up she would become all defensive.

When they arrived back at the house, Chuck carried her inside. Serena and Nate were waiting in the living room. Carter had left a long time ago, and Serena had been eager to push him out the door. Chuck walked in. Nate and Serena crowded the foyer. Both didn't seem to mind that Chuck was cradling Blair in his arms. Serena led him upstairs to Blair's room. He gently placed her on the bed before reluctantly leaving. Serena took off her shoes and headband before tucking her best friend into bed.

Serena walked down the stairs. The boys were in the kitchen getting some ice cream. Serena was off to join them, when the door bell rang. Serena's eyes grew confused but she went to the door anyway. She looked out the peephole and gasped. Her arm shook as she opened the door.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" she asked.


	6. Hello, Eric Van Der Woodsen

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I really appreicate them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Eric Van der Woodsen stood in front of his shocked sister. His two Louis Vuitton bags beside him, full to the max with the stuff he had quickly packed inside. He grabbed their handles and walked through the summer house doors. Serena had managed to move aside through all of the commotion going on in her brain. _Why would Eric be here? Why didn't he call?, _she thought. Eric set his bags by his feet and looked at his sister. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I just couldn't take it anymore." he said in a low voice.

Serena gasped. _Did he try to commit suicide again? Oh my goodness!, _she thought. She immediately put an arm around Eric and engulfed him in an embrace.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here. I'm not going to leave again. I promise." she said softly, trying to hide her tears.

She would never forgive herself if Eric tried to kill himself, even if it wasn't her fault. She had abandoned him a year ago and he tried to commit suicide again. And now he knew that he could commit it, and it was all her fault. She had almost killed her brother. She felt Eric hug back.

"I know." she heard him mutter.

She kept him close to her. Nothing would hurt her brother, not this time. She didn't realize how lost she was in thought until she felt Eric trying to pry himself away from her iron grip. She immediately let go of him. He smiled at her.

"I know you care Serena, but you don't have to strangle me." he said.

Serena managed to let out a small laugh, but that was mostly because of nervousness. Eric grabbed one of the bags and was about the grab the other, but Serena grabbed it instead. They headed for the stairs, but Serena couldn't go up. Not until she knew why he was here. When Eric realized she wasn't following him, he turned around and gave her a confused look.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Serena just looked at him. _I need to know, Eric, _she thought. He walked down a few steps, with the same confused look in his eyes. He finally reached the same step as Serena.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Serena turned to him and looked down. She was about a whole foot taller than him. Eric looked up at her. She sighed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she said.

Eric looked at the ground. He fiddled with the handle of the bag in his hand. He knew this was coming, but he honestly didn't want to. He sat down on the step. Serena sat down beside him. He sighed and looked at Serena.

"Mom and Bart have been going through some rough patches for the past month. I don't know what it is, but every time their in a room together and one of them does something, the other just explodes at them. They do that at every meal. I've invited over friends for dinner, so you know that they won't yell at dinner, and that seemed to work until dinner was over and my friends would leave. Then all night I would be hearing their screaming at one another. It's horrible, Serena." he said.

Serena immediately put her arms around Eric and brought him close to her. They had both hated living with their mom and her latest husband's fights. But they would at least be married for a couple of months before the flames came out, not just one. Eric pulled away from her. Serena rested her hands on her lap.

"Their probably just having some small fights. They'll be that happy newlywed couple in no time." she said.

She tried to convince herself that as well, but she knew it probably wouldn't be true. She knew her mother had made a big decision marrying the man she didn't want to and not going off with the man she loved. Serena had felt guilty for it, but she and Dan were in love. Or at least, they had been. Serena looked back at her brother.

"I'll just put your bags in your room." she said.

She grabbed the bag from Eric's hand and walked up the stairs. Eric was about to say something, but Serena was long gone. He sighed and turned around from the stairs, and went to explore the house. He stumbled into the kitchen, where Nate and Chuck sat enjoying ice cream. Eric walked up to them. Both boys froze. What was Eric doing there? Eric sat himself beside Chuck.

"Could I have some ice cream?" he asked.

Nate slowly nodded his head before getting up to get some ice cream for the young Van der Woodsen. Chuck looked over at his step brother.

"How'd you get here?" he asked curiously.

He just wanted to know if Eric came safely. He didn't know how he would take it if Eric had hitched a ride with a forty two year old homeless man with five missing teeth and had a craving for Swiss cheese every three minutes.

"I took a helicopter to Long Island and then got a limo from there. The driver looked at me like I was crazy to want to have such a long drive, but I convinced him to let me go and not tell my mother. So I spent the next six hours with him, but he didn't talk much. And here I am." he said.

Chuck smirked.

"Good plan, Van der Woodsen." he said.

Nate came by and gave Eric his bowl of ice cream, before sitting down and enjoying his own. The boys indulged their ice cream. Nate broke the silence.

"So, did Serena know you were coming?" he asked.

"No. I kind of gave her a mini heart attack when she saw me at the door." he said jokingly.

"Well, I'd say that's what Van der Woodsen been having a lot of this week." said Chuck.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eric.

"Baizen, enough said." he replied.

Eric nodded his head in agreement. He had only met Carter once, and it had not been pleasant. It had been at a social gathering a few years back and Carter had been hanging around Serena. Eric introduced himself but only got the cold shoulder in return. After that night, he never saw Carter again and he was glad of it.

"I haven't been here in ages. What's there to do around here?" he asked.

"You could go biking." muttered Chuck sarcastically.

Nate heard and rolled his eyes before answering Eric.

"Honestly, there isn't much except the great outdoors and the greatly furnished indoors." said Nate.

Eric sighed.

"Great out doors, huh? Never really seen much of that in my life." he said.

"We should all go camping. I mean, you can really experience the outdoors." said Nate.

Chuck almost upchucked his ice cream. _Camping? What the hell Nathaniel!, _he thought. He turned to Nate.

"Camping? I think not." he stated.

"What's wrong with camping?" asked Nate.

"What isn't wrong with camping? Your outside, you have to sleep on the ground, you have a fire to keep you warm and there's bugs. Now what could be enjoyable about that?" he said.

"It's not about that. It's about taking in natures beauty."

"I'd hate to break it to you, but there's more beautiful things in the world we live in. We don't have to live in bear shit to find that out."

Nate let out an annoyed sigh and finished downing his ice cream. Chuck ignored him and finished his ice cream as well. Eric had been done when the two best friends were busy arguing. After they had finished, Chuck had suggested they hang out in the media room.

"It's one of the rare girl-free nights. Enjoy it while it lasts and make the most of it." he had exclaimed.

Nate set up the Guitar Hero. Chuck was plopped on one of the huge sofas. Eric sat beside him. Nate set the game to two player and passed one of the guitars to Eric.

"Ready to rock." said Nate, with the rock star edge to him.

Eric grabbed the guitar in front of him and smirked at Nate.

"I was born ready." he said.

Nate picked the song, Sweet Child of Mine by Guns' n Roses, and the two started playing. Eric was good, but Nate was beating him even when he purposely let Eric win sometimes. Chuck watched from the couch. His thoughts weren't into the game, but instead on a certain brunette upstairs.

He loved carrying her through the park. Just the two of them, something he missed since he had ditched her last month. One month he didn't see her or speak to her, but he knew he deserved it. He was a coward and he wasn't even man enough to admit it. Instead he ran and that just made him a wimp. And Chuck Bass was no wimp.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" screamed Nate's voice, crashing into Chuck's thoughts.

Nate's arms were in the air and a huge grin was plastered on his face. The tiny guitar hung from his neck. Eric was rolling his eyes, but Nate didn't care. Chuck looked over at the clock in the corner. It was already two in the morning and he was feeling a bit tired. He got up from the couch and looked at the two guys in front of him.

"I'm going to fall asleep right here if I don't get to my bed soon. Good night boys." he said.

He walked out of the media room and headed for the stairs. Walking up seemed to take all the energy in his body. He walked passed Blair's room and couldn't seem to move from it. He sighed. _It wouldn't kill me if I checked up on her, _he thought. He crept over to the door and took a deep breath. He turned the door knob and gently opened the door. He peaked his head inside and looked over at the bed. Blair was fast asleep. Her features were gentle and angelic. He couldn't help but smile. He slowly closed the door and proceeded to his room. He took off his shirt and pants and crawled into his bed in just his boxers. He closed his eyes and feel asleep immediately.

The next morning, the light came through the windows and into Blair's room. She woke up at once and looked around her surroundings. She sighed and pushed the bed sheets away from her body. She groaned when she realized she had slept in her Kate Spade dress. _Damnit!, _she thought. She trudged over to the bathroom and did her morning routine.

When she came out, she marched over to her closet and pulled out her Calvin Klein denim shorts and her Chloe white blouse. She grabbed her Coach white handbag and slipped her feet into her white Juicy ballet flats. She put on a layer of thick red lip gloss on her lips before heading out of her room. She walked down the stairs and opened the front door. She had decided to go into to town and grab her and the rest of them something for breakfast. But the person standing in front of her was not one she expected.

"C-Carter? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Carter smiled at her.

"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought you guys would need help with the breakfast. I feel horrible for leaving you at the park. I wanted to make it up for you."

Blair smiled. Carter could charm when he wanted to.

"Well, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Please let me make it up for you, Blair." he said.

Blair sighed.

"Fine. You can take me out for breakfast." she said.

He smiled and led her to the driveway, where a taxi cab stood waiting for them. Carter opened the door for Blair as she stepped in and then he too climbed into the cab. They rode off into town.

Everyone else inside the house was still fast asleep. No one woke up for another half hour. Serena had been the first to wake up. Nate was up soon after. He and Serena stood in the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Serena.

Nate looked around the empty kitchen. There wasn't much food there. He looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. He turned his attention back to Serena.

"Is there anything in here that is worthy enough of being called breakfast?" he asked.

Serena laughed before taking a look around herself. She smiled at Nate.

"I guess you have a point. What are we going to do?"

"We could head into town and pick up some food." he suggested.

Serena nodded her head. She grabbed a notepad and quickly jotted down a note.

_Me and Nate are off to get breakfast for all of us. _

_Don't panic!_

_-S_

She left it on the counter before turning to Nate. The two walked out of the house. Serena looked gorgeous in her Armani white summer dress paired with her yellow flip flops and her yellow Dior handbag. Nate had just thrown his outfit together consisting of a Lacoste t-shirt and some Huge Boss shorts. The walked out into the drive way and set off.

Chuck woke up when he heard the sound of a door slamming downstairs. He pushed himself up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He just brushed his teeth and washed his face. _I can take a shower later. It's not like I'm going anywhere right now, _he thought. He opened his bedroom door and walked slowly down the hallway. He paused slightly in front of Blair's room, but kept going. He walked down the stairs and headed over to the kitchen.

Eric was already seated there. He had the New York Times in front of him. Chuck sighed and sat beside him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Serena left a note. She and Nate are off to get some breakfast for us from town." Eric replied, without looking up from the paper.

Chuck sighed and looked around. The grass was bright green and he could already see the gardeners getting to work on it and the flowers. He looked back at his step-brother.

"Where's Blair?" he asked.

Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"She's probably still asleep."

"You should wake her up. I mean she's the only one that doesn't know you're here right now." he said, trying to be calm.

Eric rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't want her to freak out on me. If you want her up so bad, why don't you wake her up?" he asked.

Chuck clenched his jaw. He turned away from Eric and looked out the window, as if grass was the most fascinating thing in the world. Eric hadn't noticed what he had said, until he didn't hear Chuck's voice. He set down the paper and looked at him.

"You still love her, don't you." he said softly.

Chuck didn't turn to look at Eric, but simply nodded his head. Ever since their parents had gotten together, Eric truly had been the little brother he always wanted. He could tell him anything and he trusted Eric. He truly was a great person. Chucks sighed and got up from the table and walked over to get a glass. He opened the fridge and got out a bottle of mineral water. Water. Something that was pure and calming. Chuck Bass was none of those things.

Meanwhile, Serena and Nate were off in the small town of East Hampton. They had just gotten some food from the local grocery store. Nate had volunteered to carry all three bags but Serena convinced him to let her just hold one. They were walking up the street, smiles on their faces. Serena causally glanced across the street and almost dropped her bag. Nate noticed and looked over at where her eyes were stuck and he too almost dropped the bags. _Why are they having breakfast together!, _thought Serena. She quickly hurried into an alley. Nate followed. Serena began to pace.

"Why is she doing this. She knows Carter's a bad guy!" yelled Serena.

Luckily, she wasn't too loud so people didn't become suspicious of the yelling coming from the alley. Serena finally calmed herself down a little bit before peering out and looking over at the restaurant Blair and Carter were seated. They seemed to be having a good time. Serena frowned and got out her phone.

B, can you come down for breakfast? Me and Nate bought food -S.

Serena looked over at Blair as she checked her phone. She didn't seem to reply to it before putting it back in her handbag. Serena's jaw dropped. She turned around and walked back into the alley. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Blair! Blair! Blair! Blair! Why!" she said.

Nate looked at her.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's the crazy bitch around here and even Carter Baizen is no match for that." he said, trying to be reassuring to Serena.

She walked away from him and to the opposite side of the alley. She rested her head on the side of the building and let a few tears fall out. She turned around, so her head rested on the wall. Nate came to her side when he saw the tears.

"Serena, what is it?" he asked.

"Carter." she said dryly.

"Carter? What did he do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Serena, your crying. Of course I'm going to worry. Now what did Carter do?"

"It's in the past."

"Tell me, Serena. You can trust me." he said.

Serena looked up at his blue eyes. They seemed sincere. She sighed and finally found the voice in her mouth.

"I'll tell you." she said.


	7. Blonde Hair

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I had final exams all week and they were torture, but now I am exam free and summer has begun! I'll try to update a lot, but I can't promise. But don't worry, that doesn't mean I won't update, maybe just once or twice a week. Anyways, I want to thank all of you for being patient and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Nate's right hand stroked Serena's blonde hair. They were both kneeling down on the ground. Serena's eyes were fixated on a crack in the gray concrete. Nate had waited patiently for Serena to tell him what was bothering her about Carter. Ever since Nate had been a freshman and seen Carter, he knew he wanted to be just like him. The guy that was the coolest, the king of the Upper East Side. But since the poker incident, he didn't want to be like him anymore.

Nate's attention back to Serena. A few tears came down her face, grazing her cheeks with the salty water. Nate stopped stroking her hair and put his arm around her and brought her closer to his chest.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's all right." he whispered.

Serena looked up at him. He wiped a few tears off her face with his free hand. She managed to give him a small smile.

"No, I said I would tell you and I will. I can't keep it in forever." she said.

She looked away and rested her head against his chest once more. Nate went back to stroking her hair. Serena took a deep breath before speaking.

"During freshman year, I was wild. I mean really wild. You, Chuck and Blair have seen that first hand. One night at a party, one of the first ones of the year, I met Carter. We had a few drinks and we were shamelessly flirting with each other. And of course, one thing led to another and we ended up in hotel suite at the Marriot. I don't remember much, except leaving early in the morning. We went back to our lives as if that night never happened." she said.

Serena took a deep breath before continuing. Nate gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"A few weeks later, I started getting sick. I would keep throwing up and I didn't know why. My mom took us to our family doctor. The doctor said I could be pregnant. So I took the test. It was positive. I felt so ashamed. I remember my mom avoiding me the next couple of days. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be a mother. I knew it was Carter's. There was no denying that. So I asked him to meet me before school. I told him and told me it wasn't his and that I was a slut." Serena paused.

She held back the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't go on. Nate brought her closer to his chest.

"Go on." he said softly.

Serena took a deep breath before continuing.

"That was the last time I talked to him alone. A few weeks later, I got rid of it. It was the hardest thing in the world for me to do, but my mom said to. It would be better for her reputation after all. I didn't tell a soul. Not even Blair. And then the rest of my life was slowly becoming a mess. I slept with my best friend's boyfriend! Maybe Carter was right the whole time, I am a slut." she said softly.

Nate looked straight ahead, trying to digest everything he had just heard. In his book, Carter was the lowest piece of scum to ever exist. But after hearing Serena's story, other things started to make sense. Why she wasn't a school that much for the ninth grade. Why Serena's life became more and more untamed. _Serena didn't deserve that. Carter is a piece of shit and he's through messing with my life and my friends, _thought Nate.

Nate turned his attention back to Serena. She was still resting against his chest, but tears fell from her brown eyes. Nate gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Your not a slut, Serena. You are beautiful, intelligent and kind hearted. Everything that Carter is not." he spoke softly against her forehead.

Serena managed to form a smile across her face. She looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back before getting up. He extended his arm to her and she grabbed his hand. He helped her up and they grabbed their grocery bags. They walked out of the alley, ignoring strange looks from passer-by's on the street. Serena looked once more at Carter and Blair at the small restaurant. They were laughing and having a grand old time. Serena sighed and turned back to the direction she and Nate were walking.

"Hopefully, _he'll _be gone soon." Serena said.

"I hope so as well, but I'm sure Chuck has something up his sleeve."

Serena let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure he does. Did you see the way he looked when Carter and Blair were talking? He's a jealous love struck monkey." she stated.

Nate laughed, showing his perfect pearly whites.

"Jealous love struck monkey? Now that's a term I never thought would be used to describe him."

"Well how else would you describe him now?" asked Serena.

Nate pondered at that. _What else could you call Chuck Bass who is in love with Blair Waldorf but isn't with her because he's afraid of responsibility and is jealous of Carter f-ing Baizen, _thought Nate. He sighed and looked over at Serena.

"Guess your right."

Serena smiled.

"I know."

They both laughed. Nate raised his arm and hailed them a taxi cab. After climbing in, they braced themselves for the car ride home.

Once the cab stopped in front of the grand summer house, they stepped out. Nate held the front door open for them. Serena walked in first with two grocery bags in her arms. Nate quietly closed the door behind him and followed Serena into the kitchen. He set his grocery bags down on the counter beside Serena's. Serena was already busy putting food away. Nate grabbed the Honey Nut Cheerio's out of the one of the grocery bags and went to get himself a bowl. He looked over at Serena.

"Do you want some?" he asked, holding up the cereal box.

"Sure." she replied and went back to putting food away in their appropriate cupboards.

Nate poured the cereal into two bowls and added milk to them before bringing them over to the breakfast table. Footsteps were heard coming from the living room to the kitchen. Chuck and Eric walked in.

"There's the food!" exclaimed Eric.

Nate chuckled. Eric went to grab a bowl and joined Nate at the table. Chuck sighed and looked over at Serena.

"I'm guessing Blair is still asleep." he said, trying not to show that he wanted her there.

Serena looked over at him.

"She's out for breakfast with Carter." she said.

Chuck felt his stomach drop. His usual Chuck manner vanished. His hand clenched into a fist. He breathed in through his nose. Serena glanced up at him. Her face softened. Chuck Bass looked _jealous. _Chuck never showed his real emotions, they were always covered with a mask. Serena bit her lip. What was she to say? Luckily Eric's voice cut through.

"Chuck, aren't you having some?" he asked.

Chuck immediately put his mask back on and turned around to face his younger step sibling.

"I'm not hungry." he said.

Eric's eyes grew confused.

"But for the past hour you were complaining on how hungry you are." stated Eric.

"I'm just not hungry, alright!" snapped Chuck before he left the kitchen.

The kitchen fell silent and the only noise was from Chuck's feet angrily stepping on the stairs to go to his bedroom. He slammed the bedroom door behind him before he plopped himself on his bed. Hr grabbed his Ipod and put it on shuffle. He didn't care what he listened to, as long as he could just escape. He didn't noticed what song was playing until he heard Chris Brown's voice singing "Forever". _Forever, if only it would last, _he thought. He sighed.

He didn't mean to go off on Eric, but after receiving the news that Blair was out having breakfast with Carter, it just made him so angry. Carter was just a guy who would take what he wanted and kick the girl out of his bed the next morning, sort of like Chuck. But Blair wasn't just some random girl. She was Blair Waldorf, and if anyone used her then they would have to deal with Chuck.

A loud knock came from the bedroom door. Chuck turned off the Ipod and got off the bed. He opened and saw Nate standing in front of him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Chuck moved aside and let Nate in to the spacious bedroom. Nate sat down on the couch near the huge window. Chuck sat back down on the bed. Nate rested his hands on his knees. He looked up at Chuck.

"Carter's a douche. He'll be gone before you know it." he said.

Chuck sighed.

"It's just that he's with Blair. What if he does something? This is Carter Baizen after all. Original womanizer of the Upper East Side. I can't believe I wanted to be just like him." he said.

Nate nodded in agreement. Carter had always been the guy to be and for years both boys thought he was the one to be, but now they wanted to be anything but him.

"We need to get rid of him." said Nate.

Chuck looked over at his best friend. Nate looked up at Chuck. They both knew they had to do it. Carter had directly and indirectly managed to make their lives miserable. Chuck sighed and got up from the bed.

"Like you said, Carter's a douche. He'll be easy to get rid of." Chuck said, all the while smirking.

Nate nodded his head and got up from the couch. He put his hands in his pockets. He was about to say something, when they both heard the doorbell. _Ding Dong. _Both boys looked at each other and then exited the bedroom. Chuck followed Nate downstairs. No one seemed to be at the door. The guys hurried down the stairs. Nate took a deep breath before opening the door. Not ready for any guests. The door opened and there stood Blair and Carter. Both were grinning from ear to ear. Blair stepped through the door frame and Carter followed her. Nate closed the door.

Chuck looked at the two. Blair seemed to have ignored him, but Carter sure didn't.

"Seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Carter said.

Chuck just glared at Carter and didn't say anything. Carter looked down at Blair. She smiled at him.

"I'll see you at eight." she said.

_Eight! What the fuck could be happening at eight!, _thought Chuck. His jaw clenched but he continued to glare at Carter. Carter shot him a sly look before looking back down at Blair.

"I wouldn't miss it." he said.

Nate and Chuck tried not to throw up. Blair just smiled at Carter, trying to not to vomit because his hand was on her back pulling her closer. She politely smiled and excused herself. She walked into the kitchen, handbag in hand but she nearly dropped it when she saw Eric in the kitchen with Serena.

"Eric!" yelled Blair out of delight.

Eric smiled and got up from his seat at the table and walked over to Blair. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and brought him close to her. Eric hugged her back. She had always been like another sister for him. She was the one that was always there when Serena had another drunk night.

"What are you….how did you…..what?" Blair tried to ask a question, but obviously she was at a loss for words.

Eric smiled and got out of the embrace.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Serena will tell you later."

Blair smiled and then walked over to Serena. Serena was still eating her cereal. Eric had left the room to go join the guys in the foyer. Blair smiled at Serena.

"Well that was quite a surprise, but Eric's great to have around." commented Blair.

Serena merely nodded her head. She wanted to tell Blair that Carter was a horrible person, but then she would have to say why and then she and Blair would most defiantly get into a fight. About why Serena did what she did and not tell her best friend.

"So, when did you guys get food? I thought we had nothing." asked Blair.

Serena looked up at Blair.

"Me and Nate went into town to get some," Serena paused. "And we saw you and Carter, having breakfast together."

Blair looked down at the floor.

"It's not like how you think, S. He's just helping me out."

"B, he's Carter Baizen. He is a horrible person." Serena exclaimed.

"How is he a horrible person? From what I've gathered he hasn't done anything bad. Just because he ran away from this world and decided to live outside of it doesn't mean he's a bad person. I thought you would understand, S." Blair said in cold tone.

Serena sighed and dropped her spoon in her now empty bowl. She got up from her seat and put the bowl in the sink.

"I never said that's why he was horrible." she said softly.

Blair's face softened as she got up from her seat. She joined Serena beside the sink and placed her hand on Serena's arm.

"Then why is he?" Blair asked gently.

Serena looked at Blair. Tears were brimming her eyes.

"I can't." she said before disappearing from the kitchen, leaving Blair dumbstruck.

Blair walked back over to the table and grabbed her handbag and left the kitchen. Nate, Carter, Chuck and Eric were still in the foyer. They all looked over at Blair when she approached. She sighed and turned for the stairs. She momentarily caught Chuck's gaze. She walked away quickly and headed up the stairs.

The guys went back to glaring at Carter, except Chuck. He looked as Blair walked up the stairs. Her petite figure turned right when she got to the top of the stairs. Chuck sighed and looked over at Carter, who seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable as the time passed.

"Seems you should get going. Blair already said goodbye." Chuck said.

Carter glared at him, but Nate held the door open for him. Carter looked at all three guys before walking out the door. Nate closed it and then went off to look for Serena and see what was wrong. She did walk past them with tears in her eyes. Nate looked in the living room, but unfortunately she wasn't there. He walked into the dining room, but he didn't know why. Serena always detested dining rooms, even as a kid.

Nate walked in anyways and saw Serena sitting on one of the dining chairs with a box of tissues. Many used ones were crumpled where on the dining table in front of her. She looked up as she heard footsteps approach her. Nate quietly sat next to her. Serena fell against his chest and started to cry. Nate held her tightly. Serena grabbed a tissue and wiped her face so it was free of any salty liquid. She looked up at Nate.

"I can't tell her." she said.

Nate knew what she was talking about. She couldn't tell Blair for various reasons.

"She'll think I'm horrible. And then she'll think Carter's horrible too." she said.

"She won't think your horrible." said Nate reassuringly.

"Yes she will. Blair won't forgive me. We're best friends and I couldn't even tell her this." she said.

"Serena, your making much too big a deal out of it. Blair would understand." he said softly.

"No she won't Nate! No one would understand this!" cried Serena.

Nate brought her closer to him. Her sobs made her body shake against his. He stroked her blonde hair as she cried. There was nothing he could do, and that's what upset him.

Chuck and Eric had migrated over to the living room. Chuck had tried his best to explain why he had gone off at Eric, without mentioning Blair.

"So you mean to tell me that you got mad because Serena and Nate forgot to pick up your favourite cereal?" Eric asked suspiciously.

Chuck shook his head. _Thank goodness he's gullible. The best kinds of people are gullible, _thought Chuck. Eric rolled his eyes and brought his feet up so they rested on the coffee table in front of him. Chuck played with a loose thread on his boxers, which he was surprised to be still wearing.

"I thought you and Nate hated Carter. Why is he coming here?" asked Eric.

"He comes because of Blair." said Chuck coldly.

"Blair and Carter? That seems weird."

"Trust me, it is."

"Then why don't you stop him?"

"It's not that easy."

"Well I guess, but you can stop him."

"How?"

"I don't know. Get him arrested for something or publicly humiliate him. I don't know. Your good at that stuff."

Chuck smirked.

"Well it's just not that easy, Van der Woodsen."

Eric sighed.

"Fine, don't listen."

"I'm listening, I'm just not seeing the point."

Eric rolled his eyes. He looked over at the clock. It was one-oh-five. Eric smiled before turning to Chuck.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

"To who?" Chuck asked curiously.

Eric blushed and tried to hide it, but Chuck saw right through it.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

Eric sighed and looked at Chuck.

"Just a guy from Browning. He's really nice and has a sweet laugh. He has the cutest button nose and when he sneezes-"

"Just go ahead and call him." interrupted Chuck.

He didn't want to know what Eric thought was cute about some guy. He honestly didn't want to know why a guy was cute in the first place. Eric had left and now Chuck sat by himself in the big living room. There wasn't much to do. It was a living room after all. He sighed and got up front he couch, after he realized Eric would be on the phone for long.

Chuck walked out of the living room and toward the foyer. He looked at the stairs. He started to walk on them, step by step. He reached the top floor and turned right. He paused in front of Blair's door. _Should I or shouldn't I?, _he debated in his mind. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. He waited a few seconds before the door knob turned. The door opened and there stood Blair in her shorts and her blouse.

"Chuck." she said softly.

Part of her wanted to run into his arms and kiss him wildly, but she contained herself. After all he was the jerk that abandoned her. Chuck sighed.

"Blair, we need to talk."

Blair nodded her head. She didn't want to but she needed to. She stepped aside and let him into the guest bedroom. She closed the door behind him before turning to face her guest, who now sat on bed looking at her. A gaze that touched her skin, without physically touching it. The look she liked.


	8. Talk

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them! Enjoy!**

Blair stood a few feet away from Chuck. Silence filled the room. Blair clasped her hands together. Chuck kept looking around the room. Neither of them wanted to start, but they knew they needed to. Chuck sighed and looked at Blair. She looked like a goddess in her denim shorts and her white blouse. Her curls weren't pinned up or put into a bun, instead they flowed freely. Just the way he liked them. He locked eyes with Blair.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Blair's features softened. Chuck had already apologized once but he hadn't explained anything to her, hopefully he would now. Blair slowly walked over to the bed. Chuck looked up at her. Her red lips parted.

"Can you tell me why you didn't show up?" she asked.

Chuck simply nodded his head. This was probably the best time to tell her. No one else was around, everyone else was to busy in their own little worlds. Chuck took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

Chuck nodded his head. Blair sat down beside him. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her lap. She gently held it between both of her hands. Her does eyes never lost a connection with Chuck's mysterious chocolate brown eyes.

"Before I came to meet you at the helipad, I was with my father." he started.

Blair nodded her head. She already knew this. What else could there be? Chuck looked at the floor before he continued on.

"He told me that soon I would have to take on the responsibility of someone else, dig into someone else's feelings. And I just wasn't ready for that. So I chickened out."

He looked up at Blair. Her eyes were focused on him. He gave her an apologetic look. Blair brought his hand over to her heart. She smiled at him.

"So you were scared? Chuck, I was scared too. You could have told me. We could have gotten through it together. That's what makes love so special, you get scared but it's worth it. I'm glad we can put this all behind us now." she said.

Chuck gulped.

"T-There's more."

Blair sat up straighter. Chuck's eye lids covered his chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't stand to tell her about what almost happened, but he needed to. He needed to get this off his chest. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"After my father gave me that talk, Lily and her interior designer, Amelia, came to my suite. Bart and Lily left right away and Amelia was starting to leave. All the words my father had said came rushing back to me. Responsibility. Growing up. So I sent you a text saying I couldn't make it. And then me and Amelia were the only ones in the room. I guess I started off in the usual Chuck Bass manor but I stopped it soon after. I couldn't stand hurting you, but I already have." he finished.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Blair. She had let go of his hand and now she was staring out the window in the bedroom. Her eyes were becoming watery, but she was trying to hide it. Chuck sighed and got up from the bed. He slowly started to make his way to the door. He paused in front of it.

"I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to tell you everything because I thought you deserved to know." he said quietly.

His hand rested on the door knob. He didn't want to leave, but Blair wasn't responding to him. He sighed and opened the door.

"We can always be friends." he heard her say.

He turned around and looked over at Blair. She was looking straight at him. She slowly got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Can we try to be friends?" she asked timidly.

Chuck nodded his head. There was nothing he treasured more than Blair's friendship. Even before their affair had started, they had always been the best of friends. They would call each other at two in the morning if one was feeling awful or just having a bad day. Blair smiled at him.

"Great." she said.

Blair walked back to the bed. Chuck closed the door behind him and sat down on a suede chair in the bedroom. He sighed and looked over at Blair.

"Since we're friends again, we can be honest right?" he asked.

Blair gave him a peculiar look.

"What else is there for you to be honest about?"

"Nothing like that, it's just that your hanging out with Carter a lot now." he said.

"So? He's my friend and it's good to hang out with friends, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but Carter's not as nice as he comes off. Just be careful." he said.

Blair smiled at him. She got off the bed and walked over to him.

"I will be, besides he's not that bad. You don't need to worry about little me."

She walked over to her closet and started picking out dresses. Chuck sighed and got up from the seat and walked over to the closet. Blair's back was to him. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"But I care." he said gently.

Blair stopped taking out dresses and turned around. She felt tears form in her eyes. Did somebody say they cared about her? Without thinking, she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Chuck wrapped his arms around her. She cried onto his shirt, but he didn't care. He stroked her back. Her crying stopped momentarily and rested her head against his chest.

"It's been so long since somebody has said they cared about me." she said softly.

Chuck couldn't help but smile. He brought her closer to him. He spoke into her brunette curls.

"I will always care about you." he said.

Blair smiled into his chest. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, away from the rest of the world. Just her and Chuck, the way it should be. She closed her eyes. But her thoughts came crashing down when she remembered about her "date" with Carter Baizen. She looked over at the clock. It was two. _I need to get ready but most importantly, I need to be away from Chuck. I might fall in love with him again, _she thought. She promptly got out of Chuck's embrace. He gave her a confused look.

"I, um need to get ready." she said.

Chuck looked over at the clock. He sighed and stepped away from Blair.

"Um alright, you should get ready then." he said.

Blair gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back and left the closet. He walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving Blair to get ready for her date with an asshole. Chuck walked down the stairs. _Where is Nathaniel?, _he thought. He walked into the kitchen and found Nate sitting on the counter with a Pepsi in his hand. Chuck walked up to him. Nate's face was washed over with worry.

"Nathaniel, you look like you've seen a ghost." commented Chuck.

Nate looked over at Chuck.

"No, just Carter."

Chuck let out a small laugh. Nate however, stayed silent. He drank his Pepsi. Serena was worrying him. He had finally gotten her to stop crying but a few minutes later she said she was going to take a nap. She was driving herself crazy and that in turn, drove him crazy. Chuck leaned against the counter.

"Seriously Nathaniel, what's wrong?" he asked.

He and Nate never kept that much from each other, but when something was truly bothering them, they told each other. Nate sighed and put the now empty Pepsi can beside him. He leapt off the counter and stood beside Chuck.

"Serena needs to tell Blair something." he said in a low voice, fearing Serena might have heard.

Chuck raised his eyebrows. Why would Serena need to tell Blair something? They were best friends and all, but why couldn't she just tell her? Chuck turned his attention back on his best friend standing beside him, clenching his fists because of worry.

"What does she need to tell?" asked Chuck.

Nate looked at the ground, as if the white marble was the most interesting thing in the planet, but Chuck wasn't fooled.

"How serious is it?" enquired Chuck.

Nate looked up at him. He put his hands in his pocket, a habit he did when he honestly didn't know what else to. Something to keep him occupied so he could avoid questions. But that didn't work this time.

"I guess you could say it's pretty serious. Look, I don't even know if I should be talking about it. It's driving Serena crazy, and that's kind of rubbing off on me as well. All I know is Serena needs to tell Blair. To warn Blair." he said.

Chuck's eyes grew wide. Only one name came to his mind when Nate said _To warn Blair. _

"Is it something about Carter?" Chuck asked.

Nate went back to looking at the floor. At once Chuck knew the answer. His face became angry. What would Carter to do Blair? Well Carter was pretty much capable of doing anything, if he set his mind to it. Which made him dangerous. Chuck started pacing around the kitchen. His fingers in his mouth, biting his nails. A habit which he hadn't been able to get rid of since he was a child. Nanny's would yell at him and tell him it was disgusting, but he didn't care. It calmed him down. But it didn't seem to be working at the moment.

_Ding Dong. _Chuck and Nate looked at each other. Who could be there? Chuck looked at his wrist watch. _What the hell, it's only three. If it's Carter, he obviously can't tell time that well, _he thought. He and Nate walked into the foyer. Chuck looked through the peep hole of the door. His expression instantly became more angry.

"Carter." he snarled.

He looked over at Nate, who was just as equally confused and angry as he was. Chuck sighed and opened the door. He welcomed Carter with cold dark brown eyes. Carter walked in and was welcomed yet again with another pair of cold dark eyes, but this time they were blue. Chuck closed the door. Carter stood on the opposite side of the two boys. They were both still glaring at him.

"Can't you tell time. It's three. I thought you and Blair agreed to meet at eight." stated Chuck.

Carter smirked at him. _This should drive him crazy, _he thought.

"Blair called me and asked to come early. We're going to go site seeing before dinner. That's what _friends _do." he said.

Chuck restrained from hitting Carter, he had class after all. But he did not restrain from rolling his eyes. Carter actually thought he and Blair were friends. _What is he taking?, _thought Chuck. Chuck looked over at Nate, who stood beside him with his arms crossed. Suddenly, footsteps were heard descending down the stairs. All three guys looked up and saw Blair.

She stood confidently in her royal blue Ralph Lauren cocktail dress. Her hair was put into a bun, with one of her gold headbands placed in her hair. Her diamond studs from Tiffany's & Co. shone beautifully as the light reflected off them. Her gold Patrick Cox pumps made her appear taller. With a few gold bangles on her wrists, she looked stunning. Chuck couldn't bear to look away from her.

Blair smiled as she approached the three guys. She turned to Carter.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded his head and walked out the door. Blair followed him. She quickly glanced behind her and met Chuck's eyes. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. It would be rude if she didn't go with Carter. The door shut behind her. Nate walked away. Chuck stayed put. He couldn't bear to turn away from the door. It was the last place Blair had been before she left with the creep. Chuck sighed and turned around.

He walked to the media room and fell on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. _Let's see what's on, _he thought. He flipped through the channels but stopped when he saw a re-run of Boy Meets World. _If only I had a mentor like Mr. Feeny, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Nate had gone upstairs. He paused slightly in front of Serena's door. He sighed and knocked lightly on it. The door opened and there stood a distraught looking Serena. Her hair was a mess and her mascara was running down her face. Nate immediately walked through the door and put his arms around her. He hugged her tightly. Serena was still distraught.

"Nate, Nate! I'm scared." she cried.

"Serena, I'm scared too. What's happening to you?" he asked, still hugging her.

Serena couldn't answer. Tears took over her. Nate hated seeing her so vulnerable. He had never been used to it. And he never would be. Serena clung on to him, as if for dear life. Nate brought her over to the bed and sat her down. He sat beside her. She kept on crying. Nate stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Serena managed to speak through her tears.

"Nobody loves me." she managed to say.

Nate was frozen. He didn't expect her to say that. He stroked her blonde hair.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because Dan broke up with me. Carter said I'm a slut. My best friend won't listen to me." she started but was over taken by tears. Nate brought her closer to him.

"Shhhhh, you are loved. I love you, don't I?" he said.

Serena looked up at him. She nodded her head. He kissed her forehead and she went back to resting on his chest.

"I love you too." she whispered.

Nate hugged her closer to him. He wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon.

In the meantime, Blair and Carter were walking through the small town of East Hampton. Carter had already bought her a small bouquet of lilies. They were walking down the street. Carter looked up casually across the street but almost stopped walking. There across the street was Georgina Sparks sitting at a small café. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!, _he thought.

When Blair noticed he wasn't walking anymore, she looked at him.

"You alright?" she asked.

He gulped and then turned to Blair.

"Um nothing. Let's get going." he said as he rushed them off.

What was Georgina doing there? Wasn't she supposed to be in reformatory school? Hmm, maybe she's here to ruin a certain Baizen's life.


	9. Letting Go

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I had a case of writer's block. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed! Thank you very much and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Blair led Carter to a vacant bench on the street. Blair sat down first and Carter sat beside her. Blair put her handbag between them, as if it was a boundary line. Carter placed his arm on the top of the bench, so it rested behind Blair. Blair moved a little away from the back of the bench, so she wouldn't have his arm behind her. _Don't worry, just tell him why you wanted to meet up early and then you can go back to your Carter free life, _she thought. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm glad that you agreed to meet me early." she started.

Carter smiled at her. He ran his fingers through her brunette locks. Blair quickly got up from the bench. Carter didn't show any sign of confusion. He got up as well and stood beside her.

"We're friends, of course I would have agreed." he said.

Blair stepped a foot away from him. He didn't try to hide his confused state.

"What is it?" he asked.

Blair looked up at him. She clutched her handbag. She sighed before she answered him.

"Baizen, let me make one thing clear. We. Are. Not. Friends. Just leave me alone." she said.

Blair turned on her heel and started walking the other way. Carter grabbed her arm with his strong grip. She turned around and sent him a raised eyebrow.

"Let me go, Baizen." she said.

Carter just smirked. Blair glared at him. She hated when he smirked. It wasn't appealing, not like when Chuck smirked. When Chuck smirked, it at least had a purpose. It was filled with evil but it also came out as pleasant. Blair burned her brown doe eyes into Carter's skull. He kept on smirking, his hand never left her arm. Blair tried to pull her arm away, but he was too strong. When she finally gave up, he brought her closer. He moved a strand of her loose brown hair. Blair tried not to throw up as she breathed in his body's natural aroma. It was anything but pleasing.

"Now, I know you didn't mean that." he said.

Blair rolled her eyes before looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes I did. Now let me go and leave me alone." she said in a cold yet assertive tone.

"But we're _friends._" he reminded her.

Blair scoffed. _Does he really think we're friends? What an idiot. Just because you hang out with someone a couple times, does not make you the best of friends. Especially since many have warned me about you, _she pondered.

"The only thing we are, is strangers." she said.

"Strangers? Waldorf, we're friends. I mean, why would you invite me over for and dinner and hang out with me if we weren't." he said.

"That was in the past. I don't want to be "friends" with you anymore." she retorted.

Carter let of her arm and placed both of his hands on her upper arms. He squeezed them gently, all the while smirking at her. Blair kept her eyes angrily fixed on his every movement.

"You just need sometime to cool down, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

Blair furiously got her arms out of his grasp and walked away. She didn't want to admit it, but she was frightened. She didn't want Carter out there waiting for her. _I'll see you tomorrow. _Blair shivered at the thought of his words. _I'll get rid of him, but can I?, _she thought. She reached the end of the street. She looked behind her to make sure Carter wasn't there. She let out a sigh of relief before raising her arm in the air, signalling a taxi to stop in front of her. She stepped in and with one shaky hand, she fastened on her seatbelt.

Carter had sat back down on the bench he and Blair had been sitting on earlier. He didn't need a fight with her, not if he wanted to be well off. He put his head in his hands, trying to think of ways to get her back with him. He heard the sound of heels making contact with the concrete that made the sidewalks. He looked up and saw Georgina Sparks looming over him with a pair of oversized sunglasses covering her eyes. His jaw clenched at the sight.

"Hello, Georgina." he spit out.

She took off the sunglasses and sat beside him on the wooden bench.

"Carter, I believe it's been a _while _since we last spoke." she said.

Carter looked the other way.

"So how did you manage to get out of that reform school?" he said, trying to change the topic.

He heard a sigh escape Georgina's mouth. She placed her sunglasses in her purse.

"Very easy. Make a few promises, kiss a few guys and say your father's the fourteenth in line for the throne can get you out of just about anything." she said with a small laugh.

Carter looked over at her. She stopped laughing and casually placed her hand on his lap. Carter looked down at it before looking back up at her. She smiled at him.

"So how are things going with Snow White?" she asked.

"They were going alright, but she doesn't want to speak anymore. I'm just giving her some time, you know so then she thinks I'm a good guy again. Don't worry, you should get what you want in no time." he said.

Georgina brought her hand up from his lap to his hair. She stroked in gently.

"Good. I better get what I want, Baizen. We made a deal and if you want everything to stay the way it is, you better keep your end of it or you'll be very sorry." she said sternly, while still stroking his hair.

Carter nodded his head.

"I know." he said in a low voice.

Georgina took her hand away from his hair and pulled her sunglasses out of her purse. She slipped them over her eyes. Her light blue eyes disappeared. She stood up and looked back down at Carter.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to forget." she said before walking off.

Carter put his head back in his hands. _Why does this have to happen to me?, _he thought.

In the meantime, Blair had arrived back at the summer home. She stepped out of the taxi cab after paying the fare, and walked into the house. She rang the door bell. The door opened and there stood Chuck Bass. He had changed from his morning attire and now was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of designer jeans. They made brief eye contact before Blair stepped into the house. Chuck shut the door. He turned around only to see Blair looking at him. Something was different about her, and it wasn't good. Something in her eyes. Something that was frightened. _Frightened? That's preposterous. Waldorf is never frightened, _he thought. He sauntered over to her.

"I thought you were out for dinner with Carter Bozo, though I'm not complaining." he said.

Blair managed to get out of her petrified state and let out a small laugh. She felt her body calm down. She smiled at Chuck.

"I ended things with him." she said.

Chuck felt the butterflies in his stomach fly crazily. He tried to hide his happiness. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to contain the joy. Blair sighed and turned for the stairs. Chuck's voice stopped her from going up.

"You alright?" he asked.

She turned around and made eye contact with him. Two brown eyes of evil meeting. She sent him a small smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just that you seem a little wary. Something you want to talk about?" he asked.

Blair sighed and looked at the ground. She clutched her handbag with her hands. She wanted to tell Chuck everything, but she was scared. Carter was scaring her, and she didn't want to admit it. Who would. She looked back up at Chuck. She almost dropped her handbag out of shock. Was Chuck Bass actually looking like he cared? Blair shook the thought away.

"No, I'm alright." she replied.

Chuck simply nodded his head. He knew it wasn't the truth, but he wasn't just about to go and drill her. He started to walk toward the kitchen, when an idea hit him. He turned around and was glad to see Blair still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Blair." he said.

She looked up at him. He smiled and walked closer toward her, but still far enough. Once he knew he had her attention, he spoke.

"I was wondering, how about we go clubbing tonight? I mean this house is driving me crazy if I have to spend another night in it. What do you say?" he asked.

Blair smiled at him. She really did need a night out. A stress free night. Especially one with her friends. She walked closer to him.

"That would be perfection." she replied.

Chuck smirked. Blair turned around and walked up the stairs. She stopped midway and looked down below at Chuck.

"I assume the others are coming as well?" she asked.

Chuck tried to hide his disappointment behind another one of his famous Chuck Bass smirks. He didn't want to have to share Blair with the others, but whatever made her happy. Just that day they had decided to be friends again.

"You thought right. I'll go ask them right now." he said.

Blair sent him a small smile before she resumed going up the stairs. Chuck watched her petite figure before he went off to find the others. He looked in the kitchen only to come up short. He looked in the living room next and found Eric sitting on the couch, with his cell phone against his ear. Chuck rolled his eyes before walking up to him. Chuck made a small hand gesture, basically telling Eric to hang up so he could talk to him. Eric caught in quickly.

"Yeah, I'll call you back later." he said to the person on the other end.

He hung up and slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. Chuck sat down beside him.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, I have a proposal for a fun night." he said to his younger step sibling.

"I'm listening." Eric replied.

"Good, now what do you have to say to clubbing tonight with me, Blair and the two unofficial lovebirds?" he asked.

Eric laughed at the lovebirds comment before actually thinking of the question at hand. He looked back at Chuck.

"Clubbing?"

"Yes. You know when people go into clubs, get wasted and have a good time." Chuck said.

Eric laughed.

"Yeah, I know that. I may be attracted to guys but I'm not stupid." he said.

"So are you coming or not?"

Eric looked out the huge window in the living room. It looked over at the backyard. The grass was perfect cut and the green was really bright. The sun was shining down at the house. Eric sighed. _This house is getting pretty boring. What the hell, it's just one night out. What's the worst that can happen?, _thought Eric. He turned his attention back to Chuck.

"Sure."

Chuck smiled.

"Great."

"Just one question, though." Eric said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How will we even get into the clubs? I mean, we're not exactly adults right now. And I'm only fourteen. What club let's fourteen years old in it?" asked Eric.

Chuck smirked. He had been prepared for any question like this. Eric was always worrying about stuff, and Chuck had gotten used to it. Even though it was very annoying at the start.

"Don't worry, a Bass can get anything they want. Now go get ready, Van der _Bass_." replied Chuck.

Eric got off the couch with a smile on his. _Van der Bass, I like the sound of that, _he thought. He exited the living room, leaving Chuck alone. Chuck sighed and got up from the couch and went to look for the other two house mates. He looked everywhere on the first floor, but they didn't seem to be there. Chuck sighed and pulled out his Blackberry.

N, do you and S want to go clubbing tonight with me, B and E? -C

He didn't get a message right away, so he put the Blackberry back in his pocket and went to the kitchen. He got himself a glass out of a cupboard and was about to get himself some orange juice from the refrigerator, when he heard "American Idiot" coming from his pocket. He took his Blackberry out and saw the caller ID. He smirked and put the phone up to his ear.

"Nathaniel, it's easy. Just text back to a text, you don't have to call."

"Clubbing? Why on earth do we all need to go clubbing?" he heard Nate ask on the other end.

"We just need a night of fun. Come on, it won't go out of hand. We are going with two girls and a fourteen year old. The most "scandalous" thing that should happen is someone spills their Pepsi on a Paris Hilton clone." Chuck replied, with a smirk planted on his face. "So are you and my not-so-dear step sister coming?"

Nate sighed.

"I'll ask her and tell you in a bit."

He hung up before Chuck could reply. He and Serena were still in Serena's room, but he didn't want to leave her alone. She had fallen asleep in his arms. They were still on her bed. He sighed and gently stroked her hair. He accidentally touched her ear, causing her eyes to flutter open. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You stayed." she exclaimed.

Nate smiled at her and continued stroking her blonde hair.

"Yeah. I stayed."

Serena got up from the bed and stood in front of him. She fixed her shirt and shorts. She rested her arms on his shoulders. He looked up at her. Serena was still smiling, showing her pearly whites. Her blue eyes light up like magic.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked.

Nate sighed. He wasn't sure if she would even be up for going clubbing. He knew about her fear of going back to her old ways. He still remembered how scared he had been when he and Chuck had picked her up from the elevator at Blair's. How helpless she had been. He managed to smile at her.

"Um actually, Chuck invited us to go clubbing tonight with him, Eric and Blair." he said.

"C-Clubbing?" she asked.

Her body froze. She had always been afraid of them for one soul reason: the alcohol, which kept the clubs going and the drugs that were always unofficially there. She knew that not all clubs were horrible places, but they could become horrible in a matter of hours. Nate put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. He set her on his lap and spoke into her ear.

"Don't worry, we don't have to go if you don't want to." he said, knowing how scared she was.

She gulped and then turned to look at him. She felt something fill her body, something she hadn't felt since she and Dan broke up. It was the confidence she needed. She smiled at him.

"No, I want to. I need a night out with my friends and an asshole." she said, implying Chuck of course.

They both laughed. Serena loved spending time with Nate. Spending time with him made her forget about moping around because she didn't have Dan. She got up from Nate's lap.

"I better get ready then." she said.

Nate nodded his head and got up from the bed. He walked towards the door. When he reached it he looked back at Serena. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked out of the door, and shut it behind him. Nate whipped out his phone and quickly texted Chuck.

Looks like we're all going. How about we all meet in the foyer in half an hour? -N

Seems good to me -C

Nate put his phone back in his pocket and walked to his room to get ready. He pulled out a Calvin Klein white dress shirt. He left a few buttons at the top unbuttoned. He kept his hair shaggy, the way it worked for him. He slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans before pulling a pair of black dress shoes over his feet. He checked his appearance once more before walking out of his door and heading down stairs.

In the foyer, Eric, Serena and Chuck were all standing waiting. Chuck was dressed in a blue dress shirt with a white vest over top. He too wore a pair of dark jeans with black shoes. Eric stood beside him, wearing a light pink dress shirt and a pair of pin-striped dress pants with a pair of white pointed dress shoes.

Nate's eyes moved over to Serena. She was wearing a gold halter dress, that cut off at mid-thigh. Her hair was left loose and her gold Dries Van Noten pumps made her already never-ending legs, appear longer. She clutched her Armani gold clutch. Nate smiled at her and went to stand beside her. He was about to say something, when everybody looked up the stairs.

Blair stood proudly in her rose red Donna Karen strapless dress. It hit right above the knee and sinched at the waist. Her red Dior clutch was kept under her right arm. She had put her brown locks into a small, yet messy bun. Her eyes had a small dash of sliver eye shadow, that accessorized with her silver bracelet on her left wrist. Nate quickly looked over at Chuck, who couldn't take his eyes off of her. Blair's red two-inch heels clicked against the steps of the stairs until she reached the bottom. She looked at all four of them.

"Ready to go?"

Chuck smirked at her.

"Let's get the first night of fun started." he said.

They all gathered outside and sat down in the limo that would take them to the night clubs around town. Either that night would be filled with fun, or a bunch of mistakes.


	10. Night Life

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I really appreciated them and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and this might be a little off topic, but is anyone else not getting emails for their alerted stories and stuff like that? It's been driving me nuts! I hope it's not just me. :)**

The limo stopped in front of Beach Bar, a popular night club in the Hampton Bays. The driver stepped out and opened the door. Nate got out first and held his hand out for Serena. She smiled at him before placing her own hand in his. He escorted her toward the entrance of the club. Eric followed, all the while fixing his dress shirt. Chuck got out after and waited for Blair. She stepped out, holding her clutch in her hands. She looked in awe at the club before setting her eyes on Chuck. He smirked at her.

"Ready, Waldorf?" he asked.

"It's just a night club." she responded.

Chuck smiled before taking Blair's hand and leading her toward the others. He quickly glanced over at the line up outside the club full of young people, who would probably wait for hours to get in. _Times like these make me appreciate being a Bass, _he thought. He walked up to the man at the doorway, still holding Blair's hand. The man at the door was six feet tall, and wearing a muscle shirt with the words **Security.** He looked down at Chuck.

"If you want to come in, you have to go to the back of the line." he said.

Chuck smirked and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out five hundred dollar bills. He handed them to the man at the door.

"I believe five Benjamin Franklin's can let me and my friends in." he said calmly.

Blair, Eric, Nate and Serena stood silently. They didn't know what was going to happen. Eric had never been clubbing before, so he didn't know what to expect. Blair and Nate had been a few times, but those clubs were back on the Upper East Side. Rules were different there, making getting into clubs easy. Serena had been going to clubs since she was fourteen. She knew that not all bouncers at the door were easy to bribe, but almost all the time they would let you in. The four turned their attention back to Chuck and the man. The man kept looking at the money and then back at Chuck. He finally sighed.

"And why should I let you in?" he asked.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass." he said in his usual Chuck Bass manor.

The man didn't say anything further more. He stepped aside and let the five in. He knew better then to mess with a Bass. The club had a dark atmosphere, but there were lights coming from the ceiling. They weren't scattered everywhere, just showing up every few feet. The bar was filled with club goers and bartenders trying to keep them entertained. The dance floor took up the most space. It was in the middle of the club. There were stairs on the sides that led to the V.I.P. areas. Chuck directed everyone towards the stairs. Again there had to be a little talk between Chuck and an club worker, but eventually the five were sitting on the second floor gazing down at the people below.

Eric sat quietly, not knowing what to do. Blair smiled at him and started a conversation.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fun." she reassured him for the hundredth and one time.

A sigh escaped his mouth. He wasn't really sure what to do at a night club. He looked down at the people on the dance floor. They all seemed to be having fun. He looked back up at Blair.

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost as if it was a matter of life or death.

Blair let out a small laugh before grabbing Eric's hand and started to walk downstairs. Serena saw them. She smiled and then looked over at Nate. She grabbed his hand and started to lead him downstairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Dancing, what else." she replied.

Nate didn't say more as Serena led him onto the dance floor. He looked around and saw Blair and Eric laughing and dancing to the beat. He looked at Serena. She smiled at him. The lights around the club made her look more like a goddess. Her arms waving wildly and her hips shaking. Her hair flew in the air. Nate stood still and watched her. Her free spirit let loose. She looked up at him and noticed he wasn't dancing.

"Come on Nate, we need to have some dancing going on tonight." she said.

"I don't know how." he said.

"Well then I'll just have to teach you." Serena said.

She grabbed Nate's hands and started to move them along with her's. Pretty soon his feet started to move along as well. Nate couldn't stop smiling as he and Serena moved as one on the dance floor. He couldn't think, the sound of Rhianna singing _Disturbia _clouded his mind. Serena laughed and danced with him. He never wanted her to leave him.

Meanwhile, Chuck was still sitting in the V.I.P. area. Girls had come to him to have a good time, but he shooed them off. He was Chuck Bass after all, and he had standards. He looked at Blair as she danced with Eric. They both seemed to be having a good time. He couldn't help the smile on his face from appearing. He loved seeing her away from the jerk, otherwise known as Carter.

"Chuck, I never would have thought I'd see you here." said a voice from behind.

Chuck's body froze and _that _voice. _That _voice had caused a lot of chaos over the years, especially with Serena. Well more like the owner of that voice. Chuck clenched his jaw and turned to face Georgina Sparks. She stood towering over him in a white halter dress, with a silver clutch in hand. She flashed him a fake smile.

"Wow Chuck, I must say you look great." she said.

"Cut the crap _Whore-_gina, what are you doing here?" he asked in an infuriated tone.

Georgina acted as if his tone didn't matter as she sat down beside him. Chuck glared at her as she placed her hand lightly on his knee. He took his hand and moved her hand away from him. Georgina was caught off guard, but didn't let it show. She placed both her hands on her lap before speaking.

"Can't I come and see old friends?" she said sweetly.

"No, seeing as though none of us are your friends. I thought Blair and Humphrey got rid of you." he said.

"Did you really expect me to be gone long? We grew up together. We will always be friends." she said as she took Chuck's hand and put it in hers.

Chuck looked at her action. He hated her. He never liked her when they were little and by now she disgusted him. She was a psycho stuck in a world full of victims. The perfect place for her to be, but not for everyone else. He shrugged his hand away from her. Her eyes suddenly became cold.

"What is with you? Don't you remember our fun times when we were younger? Like when it was Blair's eleventh birthday and we disappeared into the coat closet. Don't you remember that?" she asked.

Chuck scoffed. That had been one of the few memories he tried to forget. It had been Blair's eleventh birthday and they went to Loews Regency Hotel for brunch, which had been something Blair had insisted. Everyone wore their best dresses and tuxes. Nobody wanted to, but it was Blair's birthday after all and you don't turn down a Waldorf. They had cake there and then went over to the Waldorf penthouse to open presents. Chuck still remembered the smile on Blair's face when she opened his gift and held up a red headband with silver embroidery on it. That was the only part of the party he liked. Everything after that had gone downhill.

Georgina had brought along a small bottle of Scotch with her and stuffed it in her purse. She snuck some into Chuck's fruit punch when he hadn't been looking. The other kids were running around and having fun, but Chuck hadn't been in the mood for running around, not after the new found taste in the fruit punch. Georgina had stayed with him and one thing had led to another, pretty soon they had already kissed. Chuck still remembered how sloppy and gross it had been. Georgina had then suggested they go somewhere more private. Chuck had agreed, only because he didn't know what was going on. They walked into a small coat closet. It had been over pretty quickly. Not that good, but good enough for a sixth grader. Chuck tried not to gag of the thought of him and Georgina in that tiny coat closet. He turned and looked at her.

"Unfortunately I do, but that doesn't mean anything." he said, trying to imply she didn't mean anything to him.

Georgina smiled at him. She crossed her legs and brought herself closer to Chuck. Chuck looked around, but couldn't find a spot for him to move. He sighed and got up from the seat. Georgina looked up at him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

Chuck scoffed.

"No, but you are. V.I.P. does not stand for very intoxicated psycho, so I suggest you leave." he snarled.

Georgina got up from the seat and made eye contact with him.

"Very intoxicated psycho? Couldn't have thought of something better, Bass?"

"I could have, but then those would have been lies. Now leave and you better hope I never see you again." he said coldly.

Georgina gave him another plastered smile before leaving the V.I.P. area. She walked down the stairs, occasionally smiling at the passing guy. She didn't give a crap about Chuck. He was just a random guy in her world, but she knew for a fact how close he and Blair were and from what she gathered, they still were. But there were others that were close to Blair as well. Nate wouldn't help. He was stupid but he never betrayed his friends, even if he was drunk. Eric was too young and there wasn't much he could do. Georgina sighed and walked over toward the bar. She looked out to the dance floor and suddenly a smirk appeared on her face.

_Why didn't I think of that before!, _she thought to herself. Georgina ordered herself a Cosmo before looking back at the blonde on the dance floor. _This is perfect! Not only could I get Blair, but be friends with S again! It has been too long, _she thought. She drank the drink in her hand and waited for the perfect opportunity to seize the moment.

Nate and Serena were still captivating the dance floor. Blair and Eric had left a while ago to go back to the V. I. P. area. A slow song was now playing. Serena had her arms around Nate's neck. He placed his hands on her waist. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for dancing with me. You weren't _completely _awful." she said with a small laugh.

Nate joined her laugh with his own. When they finally calmed down, he looked into her blue eyes.

"Your welcome." he said with a smile.

Serena smiled back and rested her head on his chest. Nate felt his heart leap and his body freeze. _What do I do?, _he thought. He brought her closer and swayed to the music. Their bodies moved as one. He couldn't help but smile at himself. _Yes! I'm doing it! I am actually good at slow dancing, _he thought. They danced in silence, until Serena broke it.

"Nate?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah." he replied.

"I'm glad we spent the summer together. It was better than I imagined it would be, well considering the circumstances." she said, implying her and Dan's break up.

Nate nodded his head. He had seen Serena when she had cried about her and Dan. He knew that they had really been in love. He had never seen Serena so happy than when she was with Dan. Even Dan seemed to be nicer when she was around.

"I'm glad we spent it together too. It is something I'll never forget." he said innocently.

"Me neither." Serena replied.

Nate grinned at her. That had been what he had been hoping for. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and she couldn't do the same. Neither one of them noticed the song had ended, until they saw other dancers dancing wildly, not slow. They both laughed and let go of one another.

"I um, I guess I'll go upstairs." said Nate.

"Um, yeah. I'll come up later after I get a drink from the bar." Serena said.

Nate nodded his head and walked toward the stairs. Serena headed toward the bar. She found an empty stool and sat down. A bartender quickly took her order.

"Mineral water, with lots of ice." she said when he asked her what she wanted.

The bartender nodded his head, meaning that he heard and went to get her water. Serena sighed. She knew how much a Cosmo or Martini would be great right now but she wasn't about to go back to her old ways. She had already slipped a little this year and that had made enough damage, she wasn't about to go do it again. She waited patiently for her water. The stool beside her was empty, but she didn't notice it until it was too later.

"Serena Van der Woodsen at the bar. I've missed her." snarled a voice coming from Serena's right.

Serena's body froze. _Please don't let it be her!, _thought Serena, but she already knew it was Georgina. She slowly turned her head and saw the Upper East Side psycho herself enjoying a Cosmo. Serena's hands clenched into a fist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well it's a nightclub, do the math."

"What are you doing _here. _I thought your parents sent you to a reform school." Serena stated.

"Do you honestly think I would have stayed in that prison they call a school? Come on, S, we both know I wouldn't have stayed. Neither would you." she said slyly.

"I wouldn't have been sent to a reform school in the first place." snapped Serena.

"Temper, temper."

Serena groaned and put her head in her hands. She had been too preoccupied talking to Georgina, that she hadn't noticed her mineral water had arrived. She took the straw and stared to drink. She still felt Georgina's eyes on her.

"Why don't you trade that Perrier in for a martini?" she heard her ask.

Serena sighed and looked over at Georgina. Her eyes became cold before she spoke.

"Why are you here? Why can't you leave me alone! You have nothing on me anymore." Serena angrily said.

She was so frustrated with Georgina. Why couldn't she just leave? Georgina smiled.

"I want to be friends with you again. Like how we used to be, before all of the problems erupted."

"Problems that were caused by you." Serena muttered.

Georgina ignored Serena's comment before continuing.

"I just want to be friends again. And I promise not alcohol." she said coating it with sweetness.

Serena looked at her. Georgina actually seemed to be speaking the truth. Something that was rarely seen. Serena sighed and picked up her mineral water and took a sip. She set it down on the coaster in front of her and looked back again at Georgina.

"We can try." she said softly.

Georgina squealed in delight. She set her Cosmo down on the counter and turned to Serena.

"Thank you S!" she said.

Serena just gave her a small smile before finished the rest of her water. Georgina tried to hide the evil smirk that lay under her happiness mask. _This may be better than I thought it would be, _she thought. She grabbed her handbag.

"S, could you come with me to the ladies room? I need to do my makeup." she said.

Serena nodded her head and followed Georgina across the dance floor, to the washrooms. Georgina walked in first and made sure no one else was inside. _Perfect, _she thought. Serena followed her inside and shut the door behind them.

In the meantime, Eric, Blair, Nate and Chuck were upstairs. Nate was tensed up. _Where is she?, _he thought. He checked his watch. Serena had been gone for twenty one minutes. Blair noticed Nate's concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly concerned herself.

"Serena's been at the bar for a while now." he said.

Blair immediately got up from her seat and raced toward the stairs. He didn't need to say anymore. Her best friend had been going strong for a while and the bar wouldn't help her. Blair reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the bar, in search for a five foot ten blonde. She walked past drunk men, girls who were laughing hysterically and awkward dancers but still didn't find Serena. Blair grew more and more worried. _Serena where are you?, _she thought. She was about to go and ask the bartender if he had seen her when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and suddenly her fears came back.

"Blair, I hope you've cooled down now." said Carter.

Blair froze. _Why is he here? Why can't he just leave me and my life alone, _she thought. She sighed and ignored him. Blair turned on her heel and started to walk to the bar. She heard Carter's footsteps following her. She kept on walking, but the footsteps did not go away. She let out an annoyed groan and turned around. She was face to face _him. _She glared at him.

"In case you didn't get the message earlier, I want you to leave me alone." she snapped.

Carter ignored her and smirked.

"You seem a little worried. What's wrong?"

Blair sent him one more deathly glare before continuing her walk to the bar. Carter was still following her.

"It's Serena, isn't it?" she heard him ask.

Blair instantly stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her eyes burning into Carter's skull. She clenched her teeth.

"Where is she? What did you do? How dare-"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I didn't do anything. I saw her earlier at the bar drinking something that seemed to have some alcohol in it and she was talking to some guy. Later I saw them walking out of here." he lied as he interrupted.

Blair's eyes grew wide. _Oh my goodness!, _she thought. Carter watched as Blair became more and more worried. He did feel a little bad for lying about Serena, but Georgina had texted him and told him to tell the whole Serena was drunk and went off with a random guy story. He wasn't sure what Georgina was doing with Serena, but whatever she was doing was hurting Blair.

"How about you get some water?" he suggested.

"Water? My best friend is out there with some random guy and you are asking me if I want fucking water! Ugh!!" Blair said as she let out a frustrated sigh.

Carter smirked. Blair walked away from him and finally reached the bar. She sat down and got her phone out of her clutch.. She searched the contact list and found Serena's name easily. She clicked it and put it up to her ear. The ringing tone started. Blair tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the bar counter. _Pick up! Pick up!, _she thought. Finally, she heard Serena's voice.

"Hey, you've reached me, Serena. I, um, woops I dropped the phone. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message!" Serena's voice mail said.

Blair let out small laugh. Serena could be clumsy and still be perfectly fine with herself.

"S, look give me a call right away and tell me where you are. We'll come and get you right away. Love you."

Blair sighed and put her phone back in her clutch. She looked up and saw Carter sitting beside her. He pushed a glass filled with a clear drink toward her. She glared at him.

"Whatever that is I'm not drinking it. I have to find Serena."

"I told you, she's off having some_ fun_. Besides it's just water."

"How can I be so sure?"

"Because you can ask the bartender if you want."

Blair looked at the water in front of her and then back at Carter. She sighed.

"Fine."

She took a sip of the water, unaware of the vodka that Carter had snuck in it when she had been on the phone. Carter smiled as she drank. _At least after tonight Georgina should leave me alone, _he thought.

Serena and Georgina were sitting on the countertops in the bathroom, both laughing wildly for no apparent reason. Each had a joint in their hand. Smoke came off the joint and clouded the bathroom. Not that many people had come to use the washroom, so they hadn't been kicked out yet. Serena took a drag of the joint.

"I think….we…should have a slumber party!" she said while giggling.

"Yes!" agreed a higher than a bird Georgina.

"And you know what we should do? We should….get like seventy cats and put them on couches." said Serena.

Georgina nodded her head wildly. Serena laughed and got up from the counter to fix her dress. Georgina set her joint aside and pulled out some red lipstick from her handbag and put on a thin layer over her lips. She picked up her joint after and took another drag.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

The girls looked over at the door. Georgina laughed and then grabbed Serena's hand. She led them to the door and stood against it.

"Who is it?" Georgina asked in her best British accent.

"Listen I'm just looking for a girl named Serena Van der Woodsen." said Nate on the other side of the door.

Serena gasped. She started to open the door but Georgina stopped her. She held her index finger up to her lips, signalling Serena to stay quiet and not move. Serena nodded her head.

"What does she look like?" asked Georgina, still in her British accent.

"Tall, blonde, wearing a gold dress. Friendly." Nate said.

"Oh yes, she just had sex with me." said Georgina, trying to hold her laughter.

But Serena couldn't stop. Laughter exploded from her mouth and pretty soon she was leaning against the wall trying to hold her balance. She opened the door and saw Nate standing there. She laughed as she walked over to him.

"Natie!" she squealed.

She fell into Nate's arms. He held her up so she didn't fall. He looked up briefly at the washroom doors and saw Georgina walking out of them. He glared at her.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked angrily.

"Shhhhh, relax. She's just having some fun. You want to join in?" she said cunningly.

Nate looked at her in disgust before leading Serena away from Georgina. He took her near the front door, where he and the other guys had agreed to meet after they found the girls. Nate saw Eric standing alone.

"Chuck hasn't found Blair yet?" he asked.

"Not yet." he informed before looking at his sister.

Serena smiled at him before drifting to sleep on Nate's shoulder. Eric sighed. This wasn't new to him. He knew how Serena was when she was drunk, high or both. Sooner or later she would fall asleep. The boys waited patiently for Chuck and Blair. Nate looked out at the dance floor and saw Chuck's figure walking up to them.

"I can't find her!" he said.

Nate heard the sadness in his voice. He hated seeing him like this.

"We can stay until we find her. Did you ask around? She's probably just dancing or in the bathroom." said Nate, suddenly remembering Georgina.

_Please do not tell me she's with Georgina, _thought Nate. Chuck looked at the three in front of him. Eric and Nate's faces were washed with worry. Serena was fast asleep. Chuck sighed.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and wait for her. I can get us a cab home."

"You sure?" asked Nate, not liking the idea of leaving his friends here.

Chuck nodded his head. He said a quick bye to Eric and Nate, before they left. Chuck sighed and walked back over to bar. _Please God, let Blair be alright. Please bring her back to me, _he pleaded in his mind.

Meanwhile, a small yellow cab stopped in front of the Hampton's Hilton. Carter stepped out first and then held out his hand for a tipsy Blair. She grabbed it and then shut the door behind her. Carter helped her up the stairs and then they walked into the hotel. Carter led them into the elevator and pressed the button for the seventeenth floor. The elevator doors opened when they arrived on the floor. They were already making out by the time they reached his door. He opened it with one hand and brought Blair inside the suite. She closed the door behind them, unaware of the mistakes that had been made that night.


	11. Morning Migranes

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The sun rose in the early morning blue sky. It crept through the windows of the Hilton hotel suite. Blair was lying on the bed, still asleep. The blue silk bed sheets covered her bare body. The light hit her face, causing her to open her eyes and take a look around. The sheets didn't seem familiar. She never had blue silk sheets. She sat up in bed. It was unusually cold. Blair looked down at her body and almost shrieked out of fear. _Where are my clothes!, _she thought. She wrapped the bed sheet around her petite frame and got up from the bed. Her head was killing her. The light wasn't helping her migraine.

Blair looked all around the floor for her red dress. She didn't remember much from the night before, except worrying about Serena. Serena. Where was Serena anyways? Blair finally found her red dress and then found her clutch, both on the floor. She got out her orange EnV and found Serena's name.

S! Please give me a call. I don't know where I am or how I got here. I'm scared. Please call! -B

She was about to put the phone away when she checked her missed messages. Almost all of them were from Chuck.

Blair, where are you? Please tell me your alright -C

Blair, it's almost four in the morning and I still can't find you. Please be alright -C

Blair, I hope your alright. I don't know where you are but please come back to the summer house. -C

The other messages were just the same, all from Chuck worrying about where she was. There was one message from Nate, just asking where she was and if she was alright. There was also one from Eric, similar to the ones sent before.

Blair sighed and tried not let the tears that were forming in her eyes, come out. Blair grabbed the dress and her purse and tried to get up from the floor. She held onto the bed for support. After a few tries, she finally got up from the floor. Her eyes searched for any sign of a bathroom. She let out an aggravated groan before heading out of the bedroom. With one hand holding her dress and clutch and the other holding the bed sheet up, she managed to push the door open.

Blair walked into the living room, which was located right outside the bedroom door. There were two sofas, a TV hanging from the front wall and a coffee table in the center of the room. Blair looked for any sign of a bathroom. _What hotel suite doesn't have a bathroom!, _she thought angrily to herself. She let out a frustrated sigh and sat herself down on the nearest sofa. Blair placed her dress and clutch beside her. She brought her head into her hands and closed her eyes. It was the only escape she had from wherever she was at that point.

"Great your finally up." she heard a low, sly voice say.

Blair's body froze. _I couldn't have, could I?, _she thought. She didn't remember Carter at all from last night. All she remembered was that water, that had tasted unusually weird. And then some dancing. They had gotten some other drinks after. _Oh crap, I probably did, _she panicked in her mind. She looked up at Carter, who was sitting down on the other sofa across from her. Her eyes became cold and angry.

"I don't know what last night meant for you, but it meant nothing to me. I don't even remember it and I think your pretty worthless for getting me drunk just so you could have some pleasure in your low, scum filled life." she snapped.

Carter's expression didn't budge. He was still smiling at her. Blair looked at him in disgust. _Ugh, why does he have to sit in front of the window!, _she thought. Her right hand grabbed her head. Carter got up from his seat on the sofa and walked toward her.

"Aspirin?" he asked.

Blair unwillingly nodded her head. Carter went off to the bedroom and returned seconds later with little white pills. Luckily, they were still in their bottle, but Blair still didn't feel so sure about taking them. After all the guy who had gotten her drunk was offering them to her. She took them from his hand and watched him go to the bar to get her a glass of water. When he returned, he placed the glass in front of her on the coffee table. He went back to his seat on the sofa across from her.

Blair took out two white pills from the small plastic bottle. She looked at them in the palm of her hand. She looked for any signs of anything else being in there. She brought them up to her nose and sniffed them. She looked up at Carter, who was still smiling at her.

"Their not poisoned." he said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Blair replied.

Blair examined the two white pills more closely. _Nothing seems to be wrong with them, _Blair finally convinced herself. She looked over at the glass of water in front of her. She raised her left eyebrow. _Now that may not be as innocent as it appears, _she thought. Blair picked up the glass and swirled the water inside, looking for any sign of something that seemed out of the ordinary. She saw Carter from the corner of her eye. She ignored him, but his voice didn't ignore her.

"You can trust me about the water." he said.

"Well the last time I had water, I woke up in a hotel suite that you checked in to. So I know, I can't trust you about the water." she said in a cold tone.

Carter put his hands up as if he meant no harm. Blair restrained from rolling her eyes. The water passed the test in her mind and she set the two white pills on the tip of her tongue before bringing the glass of water to her lips and letting the cool, clear liquid inside. She felt the water travel down her throat, taking the pills along with it. She felt the pain in her head, die down a bit. Blair set the glass down in front of her, back on the coffee table before looking over at Carter. He still had his creepy smile plastered on his face.

"You looked like one of those CSI investigators." he commented.

"Well I'm no Horatio Caine, but nothing you can do can get past me." Blair replied.

_Well, not again, _Blair mentally added. Blair's hand was starting to cramp up. She needed to get out of the bed sheet and into her dress, pronto. She unwillingly brought her eyes over to Carter.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"What, leaving so soon?"

Blair's eyes became cold as she looked at Carter once again. His goofy grin dropped immediately. He pointed toward the bedroom. Blair's eyes grew more colder, if that was even possible. His expression became perplexed.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't lie. I already know it's not in the bedroom, now tell me where the bathroom is. You mustn't think that I like being here dressed in only _your _bed sheets." she snapped.

Carter was about to comment and say that the bed sheets weren't his and that they were at a hotel, but he didn't want to make Blair more angry. She already looked like she wanted to kill him. He instead spread his dumb grin on his face.

"Here, I'll show you." he said, getting up from the sofa.

Blair was about to object, when she realized it was just easier for him to show her where it was. She didn't want to have to complain and stay longer in this mysterious room with the guy who got her drunk. She got up from the couch, still firmly holding the bed sheet tight, and grabbed her dress and clutch with her free hand. She followed Carter into the bedroom and looked around for the bathroom. No sign. She angrily looked over at Carter.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Right there." Carter replied, while pointing to a closet door.

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid. Can I please be shown where the bathroom is?" she asked, trying to hold her annoyance.

Carter ignored her and walked over to the closet door. He was growing tired of Blair and her complaints. She hadn't been like that last night, but then again she had been drunk and kept calling him Curtis. He opened the closet door, exposing a perfectly usable hotel bathroom. He turned to look over at Blair.

"Found it." he said.

Blair's jaw dropped at the sight of the bathroom. _How can that be possible. It's a closet door!, _she thought. Carter looked at her and smirked. Blair snapped back from her surprised state and walked over toward the bathroom.

"What kind of a hotel is this." Blair muttered.

"A Hilton." Carter laughed.

Blair rolled her eyes before preceding inside the bathroom. She closet the strange door behind her and locked it. Carter crept away from the bathroom door and walked to the other side of the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and looked straight in front of him. He caught his reflection in the plasma TV. His eyes moved over toward the bookcase. He honestly didn't know why there was a bookcase in a hotel suite in the first place, but the room was already strange. He sighed and got up from the bed and walked over toward the bookcase.

The only books on it were old encyclopaedias that were covered in a thick layer of dust. They had no purpose. Carter moved one of the encyclopaedias out of the way and took the camera out of it's hiding place. He looked over at the recorded material from the night before. _There it is. Just what Georgina wanted, _he thought, trying not to feel guilty. He shoved the camera into one of the drawers of the side table, and waited on the bed for Blair to come out of the bathroom. Sure enough, the sound of her angrily opening the door was heard moments later.

Carter looked at her as she stood in her red dress from last night. She had her clutch in one hand and the bed sheets in the other. She walked over to Carter and dropped the bed sheets in front of him.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I don't plan on finding out. Don't talk to me, don't try to contact me. Don't even "coincidently" be somewhere I am. From this moment forward, I never want to hear of your existence, is that clear?" Blair said sternly.

"Crystal." he replied.

Blair grabbed her shoes off the ground and put them on, far away from Carter. When she was done, she got up from her seat and walked toward the door. She paused before walking out and turned to look at Carter.

"I better not see you ever again." she said strictly.

"Don't worry, you won't be." he responded.

Blair sighed and walked out of the dreaded hotel bedroom and into the equally dreading living room. She quickly found the door and walked out of the frightful hotel suite. The sound of her red heels making impact with the floor of the corridor, was the only thing heard. She reached the elevator and immediately pressed the button for the ground floor. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator descended to the first floor.

When the doors opened, Blair ran out of the hotel. She quickly hailed herself a cab. She simply told the driver the address and sat quietly. She thought about texting Chuck back and assuring him she was alright, but a part of her was scared of what he would say back. What if he thought she was dumb for leaving the club? Or worse. She sighed and decided that maybe a face to face conversation would be better.

The yellow vehicle stopped thirty minutes later in front of the Van der Bass summer home. She handed the driver a fifty dollar bill and abruptly left the cab. Blair walked slowly toward the house. She reached the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, hoping she wouldn't be waking anyone. She looked down briefly at her feet before the door opened. Blair looked up and was engulfed by Chuck.

"Thank goodness your alright." he said, stroking her brunette curls.

Blair couldn't help but smile. _He actually cares, _she thought happily to herself. They stood like that, with his arms around her and she enjoying every second of it, for a few minutes, until footsteps approached them. Chuck let go of her and they both walked inside, where Eric and Nate stood waiting for them. Nate let out a sigh of relief. Eric smiled at her. Blair smiled back.

"How about we have some breakfast?" suggested Nate.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and followed him to the kitchen. Nate worked around the kitchen, preparing breakfast while the other three sat at the kitchen table. The first few minutes were filled with silence, but Eric easily broke that.

"So where did you go last night? We couldn't find you at the club." he said.

Blair bit her lip. She knew she would have to tell them eventually, but was right now a good time? It was still morning, even though the sun was shining very high in sky. And Serena wasn't there. If she was even going to mention what happened the night before, she would at least want her all of them there. It was like ripping off a band aid. The sooner and quicker, the easier it would be. Blair sighed. _I'll just tell Serena when I find her, _she thought. Blair looked at Eric. He always seemed to be the one you could tell anything to.

"I went looking for Serena when I had an unfortunate run in with Carter." she started slowly.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Chuck stiffen slightly at the mention of Carter. His eyes became cold.

"Carter." he spat out.

Blair nodded her head. This is what she had been dreading. _He probably thinks I am a stupid slut. I just know it, _she thought. She looked over at where Nate was preparing breakfast. He was now looking out the window. Blair looked at Eric. His eyes were fixated on a spot on the table. Blair sighed.

"Don't you guys worry about him. I got rid of him." Blair said calmly.

All three guys snapped out of their own thoughts and looked at Blair. Chuck's eyes had become soft when they connected with hers. He grabbed her hand, which had been resting on the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You said that last time and you ran into him the same day." he said softly, trying not to scare her.

Blair brought her hand away from Chuck's. She didn't need to be reminded on how she had failed with Carter. She was supposed to get rid of him and ended up sleeping with him. Chuck comprehended what he had said and brought his hand away from where it had been earlier, holding Blair's.

"Did he hurt you?" Eric asked innocently.

Blair looked over at him.

"No, but he got me a glass of water, or what was supposed to be water. And then a couple more drinks later, I ended up in his hotel suite. I don't remember anything except that I woke up there this morning and that the bathroom door looks like a closet door." she said.

_Closet door?, _thought Eric. Chuck looked at Blair.

"He got you drunk?" he asked, although it came out more as a statement.

Blair simply nodded her head, not knowing what else to do. Chuck looked at her. _He's going to pay, _he thought. Chuck got up from his seat at the table and headed for the foyer. Blair got up right away and stopped in front of him. She placed her right hand on his chest in an effort to restrain him.

"Blair let me go. I'm just going to teach him a lesson." he gritted through his teeth.

"No. He's not worth your time." she said calmly, trying to get him to calm down as well.

"But he got you drunk and then lured you to his hotel suite. What am I supposed to do!" he said out of anger.

"I know." Blair whispered. "But I know for sure that he won't come near me or anyone in this house again. Trust me Chuck."

Blair looked up at Chuck. His eyes were slowly becoming soft. She felt his body relax and she took her hand off his chest and walked back over to the table, where Eric had been watching quietly. Nate was busy placing the waffles he had made onto a serving plate. He brought the plate over to the table and set in the middle. He motioned to Eric to get the rest of the plates and cutlery. Eric got up from the table.

"Waffles anyone?" asked Nate.

Chucks sighed and walked back to the table. Eric brought the plates and cutlery. The boys immediately started to dig in, but Blair looked around the table.

"Why isn't S here?" she asked, concern coating her voice.

"She's still asleep." he replied.

"How long did you guys stay at the club?" Blair asked.

"Sometime into the morning. Let's just say she wasn't the only one with an unfortunate run in at the club." said Nate.

"Did she run into Carter as well?" Blair asked worry painting her face.

"Worse. Georgina Sparks." he replied with a dead voice.

Blair felt her body freeze. That had been the last name she wanted to hear, especially if it had to do with Serena. That bitch had already interfered with Serena once and Blair was going to make sure she stayed out. Blair pulled her chair out and got up from the table. None of the guys said anything, no one got in the way of Blair and Serena. Once Nate knew for sure Blair was gone, he turned to Chuck.

"You really got worked up about the whole Carter ordeal." he said.

"Well he did get her drunk and slept with her, what was I supposed to do, Nathaniel. Throw a party." Chuck said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is that, I think that you still love her, man." Nate said.

Chuck rolled his eyes and looked over at Eric. Eric just nodded his head. Chuck looked back at Nate and then back at Eric and once again at Nate.

"You two are insane. Look I messed up the relationship. Me and Blair are just friends. No _love _what so ever." Chuck said, half trying to convince himself.

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night but answer me this. How come you didn't even get an ounce of sleep ever since you came back from the club or changed your clothes?" asked Nate, with a smirk on his face.

Chuck looked down at his clothes. _Shit! How could Nathaniel be so observant, _he thought. He looked back up at Nate.

"Whatever Nathaniel. That doesn't prove anything." Chuck replied.

"Sure." Nate said sarcastically before putting a piece of his waffle inside his mouth.

In the meantime, Blair had reached Serena's door. She wanted to run in and tell Serena that Georgina wasn't going to come near her again and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but Blair also knew that she and Serena had been a little distant lately and they needed to figure some stuff out. Blair took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard Serena ask in a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"It's me, B." Blair replied.

"Blair." Serena said in a soft voice.

The door flew open and there stood Serena in her nightgown. Her eyes were red, implying that she had been crying. Blair was about say something, but Serena wrapped her arms around her and tears started falling down her face. Blair hugged her back.

"S, what's wrong?" Blair asked in a shaky voice.

"B, I think we need to talk." Serena said through her sobs.

Blair nodded her head.

"I think we do."


	12. Apologize

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long update. There was just so much going on and then I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. But don't worry, I worked hard and completed it. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter while I go and celebrate my nephew's first birthday. I would also like to thank the readers that were really patient. Your the best!**

Serena walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the queen size bed, where she had been sitting before. Blair followed after closing the door behind her. She sat on the other end of the bed. Serena was sitting quietly while holding one of the many pillows against her chest. Blair looked over at the ground. They both knew they needed to have a talk. They had been distant ever since Carter had come into the picture. Blair couldn't help but blame herself for their time apart. She had been the one that spent time with Carter. She was the one that would ditch the others to go get something to eat with Carter. Blair could list more reasons, but it wouldn't make a difference. She had abandoned her best friend.

Serena couldn't bear to look at Blair. She felt like such a downer. This had been the summer that Blair had wanted to spend with her after she came back from France, and they had barely spent any time together. Serena felt like she had abandoned her best friend all over again.

The girls stayed silent. Neither of them wanted to speak first, fearing they would upset the other. Serena played with the embroidery around the pillow. Anything to keep her sane. Blair kept looking around the room. There wasn't much to look at, it was just like her guest room only the colour scheme was different and the room was slightly more messy, but that was how Serena liked it. Finally, Blair couldn't take the silence anymore. She needed to control it.

"S, I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Serena dropped the pillow from her clutches and looked up at Blair. _Why would she be apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong, _thought Serena. She sat up straight and looked Blair straight in the eyes.

"Don't apologize, B. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

"No, I honestly should be the one that's apologizing. I completely deserted you. I spent so much time with Carter, that I didn't realize I was pushing my best friend away." Blair said, hearing her voice crack as a single tear slid down her face.

Serena moved closer to Blair and wrapped her arms around her petite friend. Blair hugged Serena back. Serena felt the tears well up in her eyes as well, but didn't let them escape.

"You had every right to desert me, I was no fun to be around. Especially after me and Dan split up, I just became this depressed person that not even I could stand. I'm sorry." she said, not being able to contain the tears anymore.

She felt Blair hug her tighter. Serena managed to smile. The girls stayed in silence, not letting go of one another. But this time the silence wasn't so awkward, in fact it was sort of comforting. Both girls in their own thoughts, thinking of what they had done and how much they were looking forward to the future. After a few moments, they released each other from their grips. Serena smiled.

"Is this what we're going to be doing in twenty years? Crying together and apologizing for why we both messed up?" she said with a small laugh.

Blair laughed a little too, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Making sure she didn't rub off any of her left over make up in the process.

"Probably, but maybe by then I would actually be there for you. I should have been right at your side when you and Dan broke up, but I wasn't. I was being selfish." Blair replied.

"B, stop apologizing. Please!" Serena said.

"Fine, if you say so." Blair said with a smirk.

"Thank you."

"S?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Blair said through her laughter.

Serena felt laughter fill her. She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Blair. Blair saw it coming and dodged it. Serena collapsed on the bed, her hands on her stomach trying to soothe the cramps that had formed because of her laughter. Blair was laughing hysterically as well and fell beside Serena. They laughed together, something they both missed. But eventually the laughter died and the both of them lay silently looking up at the ceiling.

"I think I would have gone crazy this summer if it hadn't been for Nate." Serena said softly.

"Well good thing he was here." Blair replied.

Serena nodded her head. The whole month she and Nate had been in the summer home by themselves, they had bonded. Nothing more than friendship had been present. He had kept her spirits up.

"Besides, I think he likes you." Blair said, interrupting Serena's thoughts.

Serena looked over at Blair. Could she be right? Serena looked back up at the ceiling, as if it had the answer to her question.

"B, if there's any one liking anyone else under this roof, it's Chuck's affection towards you." Serena said, hoping the Nate subject had been dropped.

"Me and Chuck are just friends." Blair said. "And we might be friends for a while." she added lightly.

Serena stayed silent. Judging from the tone of Blair's voice, she didn't want to talk about Chuck. She had heard Blair over the phone for a whole month, complaining how Chuck had never even shown up and never wanted to speak to him again. The quiet started to bother Blair again.

"Serena, there's always been a handful of guys who have treated you with the respect you deserve, and one of them is Nate. All I'm saying is that he never looked at me the way he looks at you." she said with a small smile.

If this had been a year ago, Blair would have never said. Well, she wouldn't have admitted it.

"Yeah. He's never going to be like Carter." Serena said softly.

Blair broke out of her peaceful state and sat up straight at the mention of Carter. _Why would Serena be talking about him? They only went to the Debutante ball together. Did he hurt her?, _thought Blair. She looked over at Serena with worried eyes.

"What does Carter have to do with this?" she asked.

Serena froze. She hadn't realized that she had mentioned Carter. _Stupid, stupid Serena, _she mentally scolded herself. She got up from the bed and went over to the window, as if the sky was the most exciting thing she had ever seen. Blair looked at her with peculiar eyes. What was going on with Serena? She got up from the bed also and made her way to her blonde fried.

"S, what does Carter have to do with this?" she asked again.

Serena bit her lip, but still had her back to Blair.

"Um, nothing." she replied, in a not so convincing voice.

Blair walked right up to Serena, so she was standing beside her. Serena turned around and looked at Blair. Blair placed her hands on Serena's shoulders so she would have her attention.

"Something's bothering you, and you can't even tell me? We're best friends, S. You can tell me anything. Remember, non-judging breakfast club." Blair said with a small reassuring smile.

Serena felt the tears flow down the sides of her face. She grabbed Blair's arms for support. Blair led her over to the bed and sat down beside her. Serena looked up at her.

"B, Carter's a horrible person." she said.

"I know that, S." Blair said softly.

"But you don't know why."

Serena started to tell Blair the story of what happened years ago with Carter. Blair held Serena's hand the whole time, to comfort her and keep herself stable as she received this new information about the guy she had slept with just last night. Blair passed her a tissue when the tears became uncontrollable. She didn't bother to wipe of her own tears this time. Once Serena finished telling her best friend what she wanted to tell for a long time, she looked up at her. Blair sat in shock. She didn't know what to do or what to say. All she could do was sit and stay still. Serena gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't need another person to be disappointed at me. My mom was already upset about that, I just couldn't take it if I failed someone else." she said.

Blair broke out of her trance and looked over at Serena.

"I would never do that to you, S."

Blair brought Serena over to her and gave her a hug only a best friend could give. Serena hugged back, it was the closest they had been in days. Nothing could separate them for long. But wait, was Georgina Sparks in town?

In the meantime, the guys were still downstairs. They had finished their waffles and put the dishes away. They had decided to leave the girls alone and have their own boys day out sort of thing. Nate was just finishing writing up their note.

_Serena and Blair,_

_We went off to the pool hall. Don't worry about us. _

_-Nate_

He left the note on the center of the kitchen table before turning to the other two guys in the room. The three walked out of the house and towards Chuck's limo. They all climbed in and waited to be dropped off in front of the pool hall, where they intend to spend their whole day. Chuck sighed and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Honestly, Nathaniel. A pool hall? What are we, a biker gang?" Chuck said sarcastically.

Nate just rolled his eyes. Chuck had been less than thrilled to go to the pool hall, but couldn't find anything better to do. Eric on the other hand, had been all for it. The rest of the ride was quiet and relaxing. Everyone to occupied with their own thoughts to even notice anything else. The ride was short and they were in front of the pool hall in no time. Nate led the way inside, while Chuck looked at everything as if it carried malaria. They easily found an empty pool table. Eric and Nate played. Chuck didn't see the point. He wasn't really a pool fan.

Half way through the game, Nate was winning. Chuck had agreed to keep scores, seeing as though he had nothing else to do. Eric was to preoccupied with the game to notice the waitress passing him a bottle of beer. He gave her a confused look.

"Um, what's this?" he asked.

The waitress smiled and motioned towards a guy, in his late teens, sitting at the bar.

"He asked me to bring this over to you." the waitress said as she walked away.

Eric stood silently with the beer bottle in his hands. Chuck smirked at him.

"Don't even bother drinking it. The guy obviously doesn't know wine would be much better suited for you." he said.

Chuck left Eric at the pool table, and made his way over to the bar. Maybe he could find something mildly desirable to drink. He sat patiently at the bar. He still hadn't found anything to drink, when a five foot nine blonde came and stood beside him. He chose to ignore her, nothing about her appealed to him. She gave him a supposedly seductive smile.

"Hey." she said.

Chuck paid no attention to her. _Maybe if I ignore her, she'll just go away, _he thought. But she didn't. she moved closer to him.

"See anything you like?" she said while taking a piece of her hair and twirling it between her fingers.

Chuck sighed and looked up at her. She wasn't anything special. She wasn't the brunette beauty with doe eyes he was used to and wanted.

"Look, I'm a committed relationship and I'm not a big fan of polygamy." he said.

The girl walked away, trying to keep her head high after Chuck Bass rejected her. Chuck sat calmly. Did he just say he was in a committed relationship? Oh, how he wished he was. He was actually willing to risk everything he had been afraid of before. But he and Blair had agreed to be friends. _Great. Friends, _he thought.

Nate was beating Eric at pool, for the hundredth time. Nate waited patiently while Eric got ready for his turn. Nate glanced around the pool hall. There weren't that many people. Nate's eyes caught something, or rather someone he didn't want to see. He turned to Eric.

"Um, I'll be right back." he said as he placed his cue stick on the pool table.

Nate walked towards the unwanted figure by the juke box. His eyes became cold as he approached him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nate asked in a low yet threatening voice.

Carter smiled at him.

"Nate, my man. How are you?" he said.

Nate glared at him and grabbed Carter's shirt. He pushed him out of the nearest door. It led to the back alley. Nate shut the door behind them and check the alley to see if anyone was there. It was completely empty. He turned his attention back to Carter.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you get what you wanted already?" Nate gritted through his teeth.

"What ever are you talking about?" Carter replied.

Nate grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He looked Carter straight in the eyes.

"Listen, if I ever find out that you sleep with any girl that I care about ever again, I will personally get rid of you." he said in a frightening tone.

Carter tried not to show fear.

"What makes you think I slept with anyone that you know?" Carter replied.

Nate pushed him back against the wall.

"Don't lie to me. Your one hell of a bastard." Nate said in an icy tone.

Nate released his grip on him and walked a few feet away from him. Carter turned to walked down the alley and toward the street. Nate watched him walk away.

"Make sure I never see you again." Nate shouted.

Carter didn't stop walking, but heard Nate loud and clear. He walked out of the alley and onto the street. He checked his watch. It was almost noon. He had agreed to meet Georgina outside of a book store. He found it in a few minutes and saw Georgina emerge from inside wearing her trademark sunglasses. She smiled at him.

"Carter Baizen, I do believe you have a little something for me." she said.

Carter sighed. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the memory card from the video camera. He placed in the palm of her hand. She closed her hand and placed it inside her purse.

"Thanks Baizen. Oh and don't plan to leave town anytime soon, I'm not quite done with you." she said, while walking away.

Carter wanted to object but he couldn't. He would have to do whatever she wanted to keep himself safe. He sighed and walked the opposite way.

Meanwhile, Blair and Serena stepped out of their cab and walked inside to the Hampton's spa. They had decided that if the guys got to do something fun, then they would get to also. They were seated in the waiting area. Blair flipped through Vogue while Serena read an article in Vanity Fair. She could hear a familiar voice coming from the front desk.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful if you could get me in right now."

Serena froze. _Please don't let it be her!, _she panicked inside. She placed the magazine on the coffee table and tapped Blair's arm. She looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Before Serena could reply, Georgina walked into the waiting area. Her faux enthusiasm was planted on her face.

"Blair and Serena! It's so great to see you two! How much fun are we all going to have at the spa together." she said.

Blair and Serena sat frozen in place. Nothing seemed to be reacting. Georgina kept on smiling at them. Before either of them could muster up the confidence to tell Georgina off, one of the spa employees walked in.

"We can take you girls in now. Are you all three together?" she asked.

Georgina plastered a smile across her face.

"Yes, we're all together." she replied.


	13. Spa Day

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay once again, but I couldn't figure anything to write about. But I brainstormed today and I finally thought of something. So I hope you all enjoy.**

The Westhampton Day Spa was supposed to be relaxing. Relieving you of stress and clearing your head, if only for a few hours. But that was next to impossible if Georgina Sparks was there the same day you are.

Serena and Blair followed the spa employee and Georgina to a changing room. The employee handed all three girls their very own white plush robes. There were two dressing rooms. Blair walked into one and changed into her bikini. Serena waited outside to guard their purses. She didn't trust Georgina near them. She didn't want to find an illegal substance in her purse when she got home. Blair came out a few moments later in her white robe, which covered her bikini. Serena walked into the dressing room. Blair looked around the small changing room.

There were off white walls that seemed to make the room a little more spacious. A set of lockers were set against the far side of the room. Blair noticed Georgina stuffing her belongings into one of the lockers. She was already on her white robe. _Makes her look like a cow. Maybe she should lay off the Cosmos, _Blair thought to herself. The sound of one of the dressing room doors opening broke her thoughts. Serena stood in front of her sporting her white robe. The two best friends folded the clothes they had been wearing earlier and placed them in their own lockers. Once Blair had checked for the fourteenth time that the locks were secured, they stepped out.

Georgina was already outside talking with the employee they had met earlier. The two stopped their chatter as Blair and Serena approached them. The employee smiled at them and cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Now, I see all three of you signed up for mud bathing. Please correct me if I'm wrong." she said.

Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes. Typical of Georgina to sign up for the same thing they had requested. _I wonder how much she paid to find out what we were going to do, _thought Blair. Georgina flashed a perfected faux grin at the employee.

"That is correct." she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm sorry but we only have two mud bathing tubs. One of you will have to sit out." the employee explained in a small voice.

_This is perfect! Now Georgina can leave us alone, _thought Serena. She nudged Blair lightly. Blair smiled at her blonde comrade. Of course she knew what Serena was thinking of. They came here to get away from their stress and this might be their last chance of having it. Georgina stood calmly. It didn't take a genius to know what the other two were thinking of.

"Have you girls decided?" asked the employee.

Blair smiled and nodded her head, causing her brunette locks to shake. She was about to answer when Georgina's voice filled the room.

"Yes, me and Blair will be using the mud baths first. It was actually something we both have wanted to do for a long time." Georgina said.

Blair was about to say something but restrained herself. Her mother had always taught her to keep her angry words to herself. So Blair simply crossed her arms and held them out in front of her.

"Alright. If you two could follow me." the employee said, directing her voice at Blair and Georgina.

Blair couldn't say anything. The lady had already walked away, with Georgina trailing behind her. Blair quickly looked over at Serena. Her body was stiff. Blair managed to give her a small smile.

"Don't worry, S. I'll be fine. It's only Georgina. She couldn't have forgotten that I'm the crazy bitch in the state of New York." said Blair, hoping to lift Serena's spirits up.

Serena looked at Blair. She knew Georgina was no match for Blair Waldorf. She gave Blair a small smile. Blair smiled back before walking away, in the direction the other two had gone. Serena watched as Blair's retreating figure disappeared, leaving her alone. Serena bit her lip and wished the best for Blair, and the worst for Georgina.

Blair found the mud bathing room in no time. The employee, who's name tag stated that her name was Mary, hadn't even noticed that she had been gone. Mary gave a few instructions before leaving the two girls to _relax._ Blair stood patiently and looked at the big tub of mud in front of her. There was an identical one right beside it, where Georgina would be.

Georgina started to take off her robe. She tossed it over to one of the benches. She stood standing her royal blue one piece. She walked over to the small set of stairs on one side of the tub. Her feet sunk into the mud. Pretty soon her entire body was in the mud. She leaned her against one side of the tube. Her body lay out in the mud. She closed her eyes briefly but opened them quickly. Georgina looked over at Blair. A smirk crept onto her face.

"What's the matter, Snow? The mud's just great." Georgina said, the smirk never wiping off her lips.

Blair ignored her and took off her own white robe. She neatly folded it before placing it on the bench nearest to her. She took a deep breath before walking up her tub's own flight of stairs. She tired ignore Georgina's gaze on her. A gaze of evil. Blair slowly got into the tub of mud. She positioned herself and closed her eyes, hoping to get some relaxation.

"Isn't it great that you, me and S are all here today? I mean if S was here right now, then this would be perfect. Don't you think so?" asked Georgina.

Blair let out an annoyed sigh. She looked over at Georgina. Her doe eyes became hard and cold as they met Georgina's.

"You must have some nerve." Blair snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Georgina asked.

"Do you honestly think that either me or Serena want to have you around? I don't know how you got out of reform school and I don't care, but just stay away from Serena. Just because your partying days are slowly dieing down, doesn't mean her's are going to come back to life." Blair spat out.

Georgina just smirked.

"Well maybe Serena shouldn't be the one that's approaching me." she lied.

"Do you ever stop lying? Is that all your life is? One big fat lie after another. First your supposed to be in Switzerland, but you were actually in Utah rehabilitating. Then your Sarah, and now you're the victim of Serena? Can't you ever just tell the truth." Blair hissed.

Silence filled the room. Blair looked away from Georgina. She would never be fond of her. Even as children, it would be Blair and Georgina getting into arguments. Georgina would be the troublemaker and Blair would be the one that cleaned after the mess of Serena Georgina caused. Blair hated her with a passion.

Georgina sat peacefully in the tub of mud. Mud. That's what her life was. Mud. Sure, fun to play with when your younger. You get lost in it. You never think of the consequences. It's just mud. Mud's harmless. Not until you find the stains on your new Chanel white blouse and your maid says there's nothing to get rid of them so you'll have to throw it away. Georgina was mud and she sure knew it. But eventually, mud becomes boring. It's a pest and there's no need for it. Because sooner or later the sun comes out and the only thing that's left is a patch of dirt.

Georgina looked over at Blair, who was still looking away from her. There was nothing more that pleasured her than making Blair Waldorf as uncomfortable as possible.

"So, how's Chuck?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Blair stiffened, but didn't look at Georgina. She didn't have to answer her. And what did Georgina want to know about Chuck for anyway? He obviously didn't need her, or want her, in his life. Blair rolled her eyes. _She's just trying to make conversation. Just ignore her, Blair. You can do it, _she said, smiling to herself. Georgina smirked as she saw a small smile forming on Blair's face.

"Something must be up with Chuck, then." Georgina said in a sly voice. "Snow White and the poison apple. What happened, _B_? Prince Charming not work out."

Blair remained silent. She didn't want to say anything that would hurt her but help Georgina. Too bad that wasn't working so good right now.

"Well if there's nothing going on, that would explain why he tried to sweet talk me last night." Georgina said, lying casually.

Blair sighed and turned to look at the other bitch in the room. Georgina flashed a fake smile in her direction. Blair flashed one back.

"That must feel awful." Blair replied.

"And may I ask, why?" Georgina asked.

"Lying about Chuck hitting on you to make yourself feel better. He may have lost his virginity to you in the sixth grade, but that doesn't mean anything now. Chuck is my friend and the last thing he wants is to end up in bed with you, again." Blair hissed.

Georgina was taken aback. Just a slight mention of Chuck, she honestly hadn't been expecting much from Blair. Blair smirked at her. _At least she'll shut up now, _she thought.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to relax." Blair said, not even bothering to look at Georgina.

Georgina looked away and stared out in front of her. She couldn't help the small smirk from appearing on her face. _Relax all you want, but you'll be running scared in no time, _she thought.

In the meantime, Serena lay on a massage table in a light pink coloured room. The masseuse's hands gently going over her back. Serena closed her eyes and tried to relieve herself of the stress that was currently situated in her life. But as much as she tried, it simply wouldn't go away. Serena let out a small sigh. _Why can't it just all go away, _she thought to herself.

"Miss, you are very tense." the voice of the female masseuse broke Serena's thoughts.

"Yeah, I figured that." Serena said in a small voice.

The masseuse sighed and continued to rub Serena's back, trying to ease the stiff muscles. Serena tried to close her eyes again, but images of Carter and Georgina kept filling her mind. Serena opened her eyes, wishing she could close them and at least try to relax. The masseuse felt the muscles stiffen more.

"This is a lot of stress that I'm feeling on your muscles. Young ladies should be carefree. It is summer. Joyous and stress free." the masseuse said.

Serena bit her lip. She felt like she needed to tell someone everything. Someone she wasn't sharing a summer home with at the moment. Some she probably wouldn't see again. Someone who was too old for Gossip Girl, or didn't even know what Gossip Girl was. Someone who was just a person that could listen. Serena sighed.

"Well stress comes to people like me." she started.

"Well if you don't mind me saying so, at first glance you seem like a very free spirit. Someone outgoing and ready for what life throws at you." the masseuse said in a small voice.

"I can be free spirited. I mean more than anything I just like to be free. No boundaries, just free. It's just this past year has been a whirlwind. I met the greatest guy that I have ever met. We were in love, but then the past comes back to haunt you. And it comes in the form of my former best friend. Well a couple months ago, we broke it off. It's just, he was the first guy I was in love with and then things just went bad." Serena said, trying to contain the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"My motto has always been, the past is the past for a reason." the masseuse said.

"I wish I could say that about my past. My life is a mess. My mother's having marital problems with her latest husband. I just feel so guilty. My mother would be happy if I hadn't been so selfish. I always wonder if I hadn't asked her to go for the guy she loves and marry the one that will never make her truly happy, then maybe my family wouldn't be a wreck. Maybe my brother wouldn't be running away from home because he couldn't take the yelling anymore. Maybe then I wouldn't have an ass for a stepbrother." Serena said, her voice becoming smaller and smaller.

The masseuse stayed silent. She had never dealt with someone who was so upset and slowly letting it out.

"So why didn't you want your mother with the man she loved?"

"If she was with him, it would ruin everything for not just me but someone very important to me as well. I just feel like whatever I do recently always hurts someone. My life seems to be spinning out of control. This was supposed to be the summer where I just relaxed and didn't have to deal with anything, but that won't be happening anytime soon." Serena said.

"Well what's wrong with making the rest of your summer relaxing?" asked the masseuse.

"That's pretty much impossible. Seems another piece of my past is also here. But thankfully, he should be spending less time around my summer retreat."

"See, things do seem to be getting a little better." the masseuse said in an encouraging voice.

"I guess they are. Now I'm just left hoping if this summer will get any better. And maybe then maybe my life will just be a little better." Serena replied.

"So what are you going to do?" the masseuse asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, what are you going to do? Things don't just become alright by themselves."

Serena bit her lip. The masseuse did have a point. Thing don't just become alright by themselves. If she just sat back and did nothing then her stress would probably just add on. But what was she going to do. Was there anything for her to do. She turned her attention back to the masseuse.

"I have no clue." she replied.

Meanwhile, Nate, Chuck and Eric were just leaving the pool hall. Nate had decided to keep the run in with Carter a secret from the others. He wasn't so much worried as to what Eric would do, seeing as though he wasn't the strongest guy in the world, but more worried for what Chuck could and probably do. They walked down one of the quieter parts of down. Many women were out shopping at the boutiques. Eric tapped Chuck's shoulder. Chuck turned to look at him.

"Why the heck are we here?" asked Eric.

"I just need to get something." replied Chuck.

Nate smiled to himself. It was obvious that Chuck was going to buy Blair a gift. Why else would he be going to women's boutiques? The three walked into Tiffany's. Chuck immediately went to look at the large selection of necklaces. Nate hung out around the rings. He leaned up against the counter. Eric joined Chuck. _There are so many. Which one will she like?,_ Chuck mentally asked himself. He was about to ask Eric for help, when one caught his eye.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" asked one of the sales ladies.

Chuck nodded his head and pointed at the necklace he wanted. The sales lady took it out from under the glass display and gave it to Chuck. He held in gently in his hand. Hanging on a thin silver change, was a diamond encrusted butterfly. He needed to have it. He didn't care how much it cost, he needed her to have it. He looked up at the sales lady.

"Yes, I would like this gift wrapped." he said.

The sales lady took the necklace back to get wrapped while Chuck got out his platinum card. After paying for the necklace and receiving it wrapped up, the three guys walked outside. Chuck quickly called his driver to meet them outside the famous jewellery store. As they waited, Eric looked at the bag which held the necklace.

"So, why did you buy Blair a necklace?" he asked curiously.

Chuck looked over at his younger step sibling. He didn't want to come off across as some guy who was hopelessly in love. Because he was not hopeless. He turned his attention back to Eric.

"Well she's been going through a lot right now. So I thought I might cheer her up. She is my friend after all." he said.

"Or, your just in love with her." Nate stated.

"I hardly think that buying someone a necklace to make them feel better means your in love with them." Chuck replied.

"Chuck and Blair sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Nate sang.

"Real mature, Nathaniel." Chuck said as the limo pulled up.

The guys piled in and drove off to their summer getaway. Chuck couldn't stop from thinking of what the necklace would look like on her. How she would react to it. He smirked. The last time he worried about jewellery was on her seventeenth birthday. The necklace had looked perfect on her and he hoped this one would too.

Back at the spa, Serena and Blair were walking out. After Blair had finished her un-enjoyable mud bath with Georgina and Serena's massage had been relaxing enough, the two best friends spent the rest of their spa time together. So after a day of facials and body wraps, they were ready to go home. Too bad their relaxing day was once again interrupted.

"Serena! Blair! I'm glad I could see you guys before you left." hollered Georgina.

Serena and Blair turned around. Georgina stood in front of them with a huge grin on her face. Blair's eyes became cold. Serena played with her purse strap.

"We have to go." Blair said in an icy tone.

"But I really wanted to talk to you too. Look, I'm sorry. And I know you won't ever forgive me for the stuff I've done, but S I really am sorry." Georgina lied.

Serena looked at her. _Things don't just become better by themselves, _thought Serena. Serena managed to give her a small smile. Blair, however, wasn't so kind.

"That apology is as fake as Heidi and Spencer's relationship. Come on S, we don't need to be near a downer." Blair spat out.

She grabbed Serena's arm and started to lead them away, but Serena didn't budge. Serena was looking at Georgina, with sympathy in her eyes. They had been friends for so long. Blair cleared her throat.

"S, come on. She's not trustworthy. Have you forgotten what she did to you and Dan? She's a psycho." Blair stated.

"But I really, really, really am sorry for what I have done, S. I don't know how to prove it you without you giving me a chance." Georgina said through her fake tears.

Serena couldn't bear to watch. For as long as she could remember, Georgina and her were always friends. And Georgina was right, how could she prove anything if she wasn't given a second chance? If things were going to be better, then Serena would have to do some forgiving. She smiled at Georgina.

"We could try to be friends." Serena said in a small voice.

Blair's jaw dropped. Had she heard right? Serena had the biggest reason for hating Georgina, and she wanted them to try to be friends? Georgina's squealing cut into her mental questioning. Georgina raced over to Serena and wrapped her in a bear hug. Blair watched, restraining herself from kicking Georgina in the leg, which was half a foot away from her foot. Serena hugged Georgina back. She felt like she was doing something right. The two separated.

"We have to do something fun." Georgina said giddily.

"Um, yeah. What do you want to do?" Serena asked.

"How about a movie night?" Georgina suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Serena said.

"Great. How does seven sound?"

"Um, great."

"I'll see you then. I'll bring the movie. Something fun and jaw dropping." Georgina said slyly. "Bye, S. Bye, Snow."

Serena waved goodbye, while Blair didn't bother to do anything. She simply held her arm up and hailed them a cab. Once both girls were inside the cab, Blair turned to Serena. Her doe eyes gave her the _what the hell were you thinking? _look. Serena sighed.

"Come on, B. In order to make my life better, I have to forgive others."

"But it's Georgina Sparks! She's crazy. She's like Naomi Campbell on steroids. She shouldn't even be here." Blair said.

"But Blair, I feel like this is the right thing to do. To forgive and forget."

"You can't keep doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Always looking for the best in people. When are you going to figure out that not all people have something good about them. Some are just bad and one of them is Georgina Sparks. Scratch that, she's their leader." Blair said.

Serena sighed and chose to ignore her. Sometimes looking for the best in people could bring out the best of them. The cab stopped a few minutes later in front of the summer house. The two walked inside. Serena went straight to the kitchen, while Blair went upstairs for a short nap before Georgina's unpleasant visit.

Blair opened the door for her bedroom for the remaining summer. She tossed her handbag on top of the vanity. Her shoes came off and went in opposite direction. She closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the bed. It would have been perfect if she didn't feel something sharp poke her back. She instantly sat up and looked behind her. There lay a small wrapped box with a small piece of paper attached. Blair picked it up and read the note scrawled on the paper.

_From one friend to another._

_-C_

Blair smiled before carefully unwrapping the present. She gasped as she realized that it was a jewellery box. She opened it and her doe eyes grew wide. She carefully picked up the butterfly necklace. Her fingers carefully grazed the butterfly pendant. She walked over to the vanity and put it on. She smiled as she saw it resting against her neck. _I have to see him, _she thought to herself. She immediately ran out of her room and towards Chuck's. She didn't hesitate as she knocked on his door.

The door knob turned slowly, but before long the door opened and there stood Chuck. He rubbed his eyes as if he had just woken up from a nap. His eyes snapped into focus as he saw a smiling Blair in front of him.

"Hey Waldorf. Nice necklace." he said with a smirk.

Blair let out a small laugh before walking into his room. He closed the door behind them and turned to see Blair sitting on his bed. He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to her.

"I just came to thank you for the necklace. You really didn't have to get me it. I don't even know why you gave it to me." she said.

"Well like I said, from one friend to another." he said.

"But seriously, Bass. Why did you buy me this?" she asked.

Chuck sighed. What was he supposed to say? He looked at the necklace that lay upon Blair's neck before locking his eyes with her's.

"Well you had to suffer through Carter, you need something to lift up your spirits." he said.

Blair smiled at him. She got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Chuck. He stiffened at first. Chuck Bass wasn't one for hugging, but something about Blair made him try new things. He felt his arms hug her back.

"It definitely lifted up my spirits. Thanks Bass." Blair whispered into his ear.

"Just don't forget the butterflies." he blurted out.

_What the hell did I just do!, _Chuck mentally criticized himself. Blair bit her lip. She hadn't been expecting that but it made her calmer. She didn't want to admit it, but she never forgot the butterflies.

_Ding Dong_

The two separated. Chuck looked at Blair in confusion.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Unfortunately yes. Careful Bass, evil has entered the house and it's name is Georgina Sparks." she replied.

_Great, _Chuck thought sarcastically.


	14. Movie Night

**A/N: I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favourited, alerted or just read the story. I'm glad you are enjoying it! This chapter is probably the longest one I've ever written, but it's almost my personal favourite. So I hope you all enjoy it!**

Eric made his way over to the foyer. The doorbell had just rung moments ago. He didn't know who it was. Everyone was at home. Blair was upstairs. Chuck was taking a nap. Nate was attempting to make a sandwich. And Serena was criticizing him. It couldn't be Carter. Blair had said she was finished with him. _Maybe someone ordered pizza?, _wondered Eric. He sighed and opened the door. His brown eyes went wide as the rested on the individual in front of him. He gulped.

"E! It's so great to see you!" squealed Georgina.

She walked in and wrapped him in a bear hug as she had done with Serena earlier that day. Eric stood there, still trying to digest what was going on. Why would Georgina be there? Were she and Serena still friends? Millions of questions raced through his mind but not one word came from his mouth. Georgina separated from him. She smiled at him, showing her pearly whites. He awkwardly smiled back at her. What was he supposed to say?

"So, um…… you're in town." he stated, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Georgina nodded. Eric looked at the ground, as if the marble tiles would disappear if he didn't look at them. Anything to not be reminded of Georgina's presence. The truth was, he had never been too fond of her. Sure he could tolerate her, but ever since she outed him in front of his family, he wanted her to disappear from the face of the earth. Minutes passed. Only the two of them. By now Eric could tell that the others in the house already knew that she was coming. Why else would they be hiding away?

Eric still refused to look up. If he did, then he would have to say something. And then she would answer and probably ask if she could sit down or have a glass of water. He couldn't be rude. That was something he was not. Sure Blair and Chuck could tell people off in a snap, but Eric couldn't stand the thought of being deliberately mean to someone else, even if they had done something horrible to him. He silently prayed that at least someone else would come and join him and the psycho. Before long he heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen. He secretly smiled to himself.

He turned around and saw Serena walking toward him, with Nate following closely behind. They both walked up to them. Nate glared at Georgina, but she still kept that plastered smile on her face. Serena stood calmly. She had been worried about Georgina's visit. She had quickly briefed Nate in the kitchen and she was sure Chuck would find out one way or another that Georgina was visiting. Awkward silence filled the foyer. Nate silently cursed himself for leaving his sandwich in the kitchen. That would have at least given him something to do.

"Uh, Whor- I mean, Georgina came over." Eric said in a small voice, trying to alleviate the quiet.

Serena smiled at Georgina. She knew she would get untold shit about this once she left, but she was honestly starting to think that maybe Georgina could change. Serena had changed, why couldn't anyone else? More silence filled the foyer. Nate sighed. He needed to get out of there.

"Um, Eric could you help me in the kitchen? I need to, um……see if light really does turn off when you close the fridge." Nate said, trying to think of an excuse.

Eric sent Nate a weird look but followed him anyway. Georgina being in the same room as him had already driven him partially insane. Once the guys were gone, Serena turned her attention back to Georgina.

"S, you don't know how much this means to me. We can be friends again. Like we were before all of that crazy stuff happened." Georgina said, in an extra perky voice.

"Me too. Come on, we can set up in the media room." Serena said, leading Georgina through the house.

They reached the media room. Georgina threw her handbag onto one of the couches before turning to Serena. Most people would feel guilty for lying to their _best _friend. In fact most people would probably come out and tell the truth at one point, but not Georgina Sparks. Some believed that when she was younger, doctors had removed her conscience. But that had been a rumour. She just didn't see anything that was wrong with doing horrible things. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Aren't the others joining us? I brought a great movie and I'm sure everyone else will want to see it." Georgina asked.

_If they aren't here then this will never work!, _thought Georgina. She looked at Serena, who was standing calmly. Serena smiled.

"Um, I'll go ask them right now. Make yourself comfortable." Serena replied, before exiting the room in search of her summer house mates.

Serena first went to the kitchen, where she knew for sure Nate and Eric where. They were busy sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of ice tea in their hands. Their conversation died as Eric spotted Serena approaching them. She stood in front of them, making sure she had their complete and undivided attention. She sighed before speaking.

"I would like it if you two joined me and Georgina. We're just watching a movie and it would mean so much to me if you both watched with us. So what do you say?" Serena asked.

Both Eric and Nate sat quietly. Eric took a sip of his ice tea. The last thing he wanted to do was have Georgina in the house and now his sister was asking him to watch a movie with her? He looked up at Serena. She had the pleading look in her eyes. Eric put down the glass and looked up at her.

"Serena, why is she even here?" he asked.

Serena stared at him. She hadn't been expecting him to ask her a question. She was only looking for a yes or a no. Eric looked at her, expecting to hear her explanation any second. Serena sighed before speaking.

"Eric, sometimes you just have to forgive people. There's always something good about everyone and you can't find it if you hold a grudge." she said softly.

She looked over at Eric, who was clutching his glass. His jaw was clenched and he was trying not to let anger seep into his usually friendly eyes. Nate noticed his mood change as well. This was not normal for Eric. Before either Nate or Serena could do something, Eric stood up quickly from his chair. He looked Serena straight in the eye.

"She outed me in front of my whole family! You're my sister, why would you forgive an evil witch like her!" he roared.

Serena stood quietly. She didn't know what to do. Her brother was yelling at her and yet she was forgiving one of the few people who had ever hurt him. The room was relatively quiet. The only sound coming from Eric trying to catch his breath. Serena was about to say something but Eric walked out of the kitchen. He didn't want to talk to her. Not now anyway. Serena looked the way Eric had gone. She felt tears swell up in her eyes. She hurt him. And this wasn't the first time.

Serena grabbed the table for support. Her eyes met with Nate's. He got up from his seat and walked closer to her. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Serena gave him a small smile.

"I can go talk to Eric if you want." he whispered.

"No, he just needs time to cool off. I'll talk to him later. It is my fault after all." she said, trying to avoid eye contact with Nate.

Nate nodded his head. He took his hand of Serena's shoulder and made his way to one of the many cupboards in the kitchen. He pulled out a packet of microwaveable popcorn. After he set the time on the microwave and pressed start, he turned back to Serena. She had let go of the table after she took a few deep breaths. She looked at Nate.

"Just meet me and the others in the media room. I'll go find Blair and Chuck. Do you have any idea where they might be?" Serena asked.

"Chuck said he was taking a nap and I guess Blair must be in her room." he said as got out a tray from another cupboard so he could carry the popcorn and drinks.

Serena gave him a brief smile before heading off to the stairs. When she reached the top, she immediately went to Blair's room. She wasn't sure how she was going to react to actually being invited to watch the movie, but she new that Blair would probably be much less surprised, seeing as though she had been the first to know of Georgina's visit. Serena took a deep breath before knocking on Blair's door. It didn't open. Serena sighed and knocked again. Still no answer.

"B, I need to ask you something. Can you open the door?" Serena asked in a loud voice.

The next sound was of a door opening, but it was not the one that Serena was standing in front of. Instead it was coming from down the hall. She looked over and saw not just Blair but Chuck as well standing just a few feet away from her. Serena looked from Blair to Chuck and then back to Blair. She sighed and walked over to them. She would ask Blair later on what was going on between them.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad or mad that you two are both in front of me at the same time. But anyways, Georgina's here and she wants to have this whole movie thing. Nate already agreed and it would mean a lot to me if you joined too, B." Serena said before turning to Chuck. "And it would be somewhat nice of you to join as well."

Blair bit her lip. She didn't want to spend time with Georgina but she did want to keep Serena safe, and if it meant watching some idiotic movie Georgina picked out then so be it. She smiled at Serena and nodded. Serena smiled back before turning to Chuck. Her smile wasn't there but there was some soliciting seen in her eyes. He smirked.

"Sure. Wonder what our least favourite psycho picked out." he replied.

Serena smiled at the both of them before walking down the stairs. Blair turned to Chuck before they followed.

"I bet it's something based on a Stephen King novel. Maybe the Shining." Blair said with a smirk.

"Maybe. But I've always seen her as Pennywise from It. Creepy and eats children." he said.

They both shared a laugh before walking down the stairs. As each step grew closer to the ground, both started to dread their decision. Blair only wanted to go to keep Serena out of harms way. Chuck was only going because of Blair. Yeah, Nate would be there but he would probably be too busy watching Serena. They reached the last step and headed for the media room. Once they reached the door, they both took a deep breath before walking in.

The room had the scent of buttered popcorn. Georgina and Serena sat on one of the couches with the bowl of popcorn between them. Nate sat on the other, occasionally glancing at Serena. Blair and Chuck sat with him on the same couch, with Chuck in the middle. Georgina smiled at Blair.

"Blair! I picked the movie with you in mind." Georgina squealed.

"Oh the joy." Blair replied sarcastically.

Georgina ignored her and went back to what she and Serena had been talking about earlier. Blair sighed and turned to the two guys she was sharing the couch with. Nate looked uneasy and slightly cautious, mostly because of his concern of Serena and Georgina in the same room. Chuck on the other hand was calm as could be. He sipped the lemonade that had already been set for them when they arrived.

"Let's start the movie. Where's E?" Georgina asked, looking directly at Serena.

Serena bit her lip and looked over at Nate. He simply drank his lemonade. Serena looked back at Georgina who was early awaiting her answer.

"He won't be joining us. He has… food poising." she replied.

_Well he wasn't that important anyway, _thought Georgina. She grabbed her handbag and pulled out a DVD case from it. She took the DVD out and placed in the DVD player. She walked back to the couch, where Serena passed her the remote.

"What are we watching anyway?" asked Nate.

"A classic. Snow White." replied Georgina, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

Blair rolled her eyes. _Me in mind? Will that ever get old, _Blair thought. She grabbed her glass of lemonade from the side table next to her. She looked over at Serena and Georgina who were indulging in their popcorn. Georgina pressed forward on the remote. The images on the TV did not resemble the famous cartoon. Instead it was a hotel room. _A familiar hotel room, _thought Blair. As it kept forwarding, the hotel room stayed the same. Blair was about to fall asleep when two figures entered the room. Kissing like crazy as the guy tried to unzip the girl's dress. You couldn't see the girl but it was obvious that she was there. Georgina pressed play.

Everyone was to busy watching the events unfolding on the TV screen to ask Georgina what was going on. Blair took a sip of her lemonade. The couple were on the bed. The girl's hair was covering her and the guy's face. A few words were spoken from their mouths but it was clear that they were wasted. The girl got off the guy. Blair squinted her eyes and almost dropped her glass of lemonade when she realized who the two were.

_Oh god this can't be happening! Why did I have to be a drunk idiot! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!, _Blair panicked in her mind. Blair looked around the room. Nate, Chuck and Serena all had their jaws dropped. Chuck was the one that surprised her the most. Nothing really shocked him. She looked over at Georgina. She was looking right at her with a huge smirk on her face. Blair stiffened and looked back at the screen.

"_Curtis! I want you to fuck me right now and here!" _Blair heard her own voice on the screen.

She saw herself moving her face out of the way and no one could mistake it. There was Blair Waldorf having sex with Carter Baizen in front of her best friends. Serena managed to grab the remote and turn off the DVD. The room grew silent. Blair bit her lip. She could feel the tears in her eyes starting to form but she wouldn't let them show. She would not give Georgina the satisfaction she wanted.

Nate was stunned. He knew that Carter would go as low as that and wanted to kill him. He also couldn't believe he just saw Blair Waldorf in a sex tape. She was drunk of course and completely unaware of the camera. But those two things never matched :Blair and a sex tape. He clenched his fist. Anger rushed through him.

Chuck had his fist clenched as well. How dare someone do this to Blair. How dare someone do this to the girl he loved and probably the only girl he would ever love. He wasn't going to let Georgina and Carter get away with this. Not over his dead body.

Serena's eyes were wide open. How could she have been so stupid. How could she have not seen something shocking coming. This was Georgina after all. The Georgina that she just had to forgive. The Georgina that completely embarrassed Blair. The Georgina that was just full of evil that even Serena knew would never go away.

"Well seems movie night is over. I should get going. Keep it." Georgina said slyly.

Everyone looked at her in disgust as she left the room. Too much anger filled the room. Serena immediately got up from the couch and took the DVD out. Once it was in her hands she snapped it in half and then snapped it again. Anything to get rid of it. Nate watched as she did so. He could see her anger coming out and he couldn't blame her. He was just as angry as she was.

Chuck had his attention on Blair. Her eyes were fixated on a spot on the floor. He could see the tears well up in her beautiful doe eyes. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright. He wanted to, but he couldn't. His body was frozen. He couldn't move. The anger had gotten him stuck. All he could do with his body was kill Georgina and Carter, but they were no where to be found.

Serena tossed the now broken DVD on the ground. She stepped on it just to break into more little pieces. Once all the pieces were small enough to be picked up by a vacuum. She looked up and saw Blair sitting on the couch ever so quietly. She made her way over to her.

"I am so sorry B. I never thought that this is what would happen. B, please look at me. I honestly didn't know." Serena pleaded.

Blair looked up at her. Her eyes were now glossy. She bit her lip. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Serena. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room with Chuck or Nate. They had all seen what she never thought would happen to her. She was so embarrassed. Without thinking, she jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. Serena moved toward the door to follow Blair, when a pair of strong bronze arms stopped her.

"Let me go, Nate." she ordered.

"She just needs sometime. What are you going to say to her if you do follow her?" Nate asked.

"I…..don't know." Serena confessed.

What did one say when their best friend's sex tape is shown to you. Serena sighed and went to sit on the couch where Blair had been sitting earlier. Chuck placed his glass of lemonade on the side table before getting up from the couch. He walked over to the far side of the room. Nate stayed standing. Serena watched as Chuck retreated from the couch.

"Chuck, I didn't know this would happen." Serena said softly.

Chuck's jaw was clenched. He and Serena hadn't always gotten along, but they had their moments. And during those moments he would see the good in her. The part of her that made him forget her annoyance. But then their were times where he wanted to hurt her. But now was the time that he wanted to forget she even existed. He turned around and sent her a cold glare.

"Of course you didn't know something like this would happen. Because when you _forgive _Georgina Sparks everything is just fine." he yelled.

"Chuck calm down, man." Nate said, trying to soothe the situation.

Serena's gaze became cold. She got up from the couch and marched straight toward Chuck until she was right in front of him. Her blue eyes digging into his brown ones.

"Unlike you, I can see the best in people. I didn't know that Georgina had this up her sleeve. If I did, do you honestly think that I would do that to my best friend? I don't hurt people on purpose, unlike you. Tell me, Chuck, why did you abandon Blair when you were supposed to take her to Tuscany?" Serena retorted.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. You are just a stupid bitch who let a menace to society back into our lives!" he snarled.

"I told you I didn't mean to! I knew I was going to get bitched at for bringing Georgina in the house. I already have my brother mad at me and now my best friend is humiliated because of me, so I highly doubt you should be giving me crap right now!" she yelled.

"Guys, lets just talk this out." Nate said in a soft voice, trying to catch either one's attention.

"God, this has to be about you doesn't it? Don't you think you've done enough already. First you sleep with your best friend's boyfriend, then you get dumped by Brooklyn trash and then you do this. Yeah, what a great person you are. Let's have a fucking party to show the world how fucking great you are! Well news flash Van der Woodsen, killing someone isn't that great." he said coldly.

The room filled with silence after Chuck uttered his words. Chuck hadn't mean to say what he had said. He was just so angry that he lashed out, not even thinking of what he was saying. Serena's eyes began to get watery. Nate put his arm around her but she pushed him away. She turned around and walked out of the room. Nate turned to Chuck.

"Come on, man. Let's just talk this out." Nate said, trying to regain connection with his best friend.

"I need a drink." Chuck said.

Chuck walked out of the media room and set off to the wine cellar down in the basement. Nate looked around the room. He looked over at the broken DVD and sighed. _This wasn't supposed to happen, _he thought.

Blair lay on her guest bed, crying into one of the nearest pillows. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Things like this didn't happen to her. They happened to social climbers or wannabe celebrities. Not her. Never her. Her body shook with her sobs. She just wanted to escape. She wanted to be at Victrola on that one night before her seventeenth birthday. She wanted to be free and she wanted to be with Chuck.

_Knock, Knock_

Blair looked up from the pillow and at the door. What if it was Serena? She couldn't talk to her right now. What if it was Chuck? What would she say to him? What if it was Nate? That would just be uncomfortable. She sighed and got up from the bed. She walked to the door, but did open it.

"W-Who is it?" she asked, her voice barely audible through her tears.

"Eric."

Eric? What was he doing here? Blair bit her lip. Should she let him in? He had been the only one who hadn't seen the video. Her shaky hand rested on the door knob. She took a deep breath before turning it. The door opened and there stood Eric. His face grew concerned as he saw Blair's appearance. Her hair was mess and her mascara was running down her face.

"Blair, what's wrong?" he asked.

Blair couldn't answer. The tears took over her again. Eric immediately wrapped her into a tight hug. He closed the door behind them and walked her over to her bed. He sat her down as he sat beside her. He passed her a tissue from the tissue box on her side table. She wiped her eyes. Eric didn't know what do. He had never seen Blair so….distraught.

"I just can't believe this happened to me." she said in a soft voice, still wiping her tears.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Seems Georgina and Carter were working together. That night at the club was a huge mistake. You don't know the effects of alcohol until you can't remember it. Georgina probably hired Carter to get me to do something stupid. And he did. She made a sex tape of me and she showed it. Tonight." Blair said, as the tears started to pour back out.

Eric wrapped her into a hug again. She cried onto his sweater, but he didn't care. This certainly did explain all of the yelling that he heard a few minutes ago coming from downstairs. He couldn't believe that this had happened but he wasn't surprised when it was tied with Georgina and Carter. He could hear Blair sniffling. She separated from Eric's shoulder and looked at him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." she said.

"You should contact the authorities. What Carter did is basically rape and what Georgina did isn't any better." he replied.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? They did something illegal and we have more than enough evidence that their behind it." he said.

Blair bit her lip. How could she explain this. How could anyone explain this. She got up from the bed and walked over to the vanity. She looked at her reflection. What would her mother say?

"Blair, you can tell me." Eric said softly from the bed.

She sighed and turned around. Eric's eyes hadn't grown any less worrisome. She leaned against the vanity and looked over at the ground.

"My mother would be so disappointed in me." she started. "I mean, she wouldn't even be able to look at me. And everyone else would think I was some slut from the Bronx. I can't even start to explain how embarrassed I am. And too see it with Serena, Nate and Chuck seeing it with me. How do I talk to them after this."

Eric sat in silence. Blair was looking straight at the ground. He sighed and tried to find something to say. Anything, but he came up short. Blair walked back over to the bed. Eric looked at her.

"Blair, do you want Carter to be a free man?" he asked quietly.

Blair closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was him to be free. But if she reported him then the whole sex tape thing would be out. And her already disappointed mother would probably ban her from their penthouse on the Upper East Side. She closed her eyes and made contact with Eric.

"No." she said.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I know you'll make the right decision. And if you need to talk you know where to find me." he said.

Blair smiled at him. She gave him a hug. He had always been like the little brother she never had. They separated and he walked out of the room, leaving her in peace. Once she heard the door close, she grabbed the nearest pillow and the tears just started to come out.

Chuck lay wide awake, even though it was late. He looked over at his clock. Three oh seven to be exact. He sighed. It had only been eight hours since Georgina's visit. He hadn't seen Blair since. Or anyone else for the matter. Nate had probably gone to comfort Serena and Eric hadn't come out of his room, well of what he was aware of. He tried to close his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He sighed and got out bed. _I need a drink, _he thought as he quickly located his robe and her put it on and hurriedly tied it.

He quietly shut his bedroom door, so he wouldn't have to be yelled at more. He walked down the stairs, surprised at how peaceful the house was considering all that happened that evening. He heard his stomach grumble. He had skipped dinner, mostly due to the fact he didn't want to have to be in the same room as someone else. He walked downstairs to the wine cellar, where he had spent the rest of his day. He didn't drink that much which even surprised him. He couldn't. For once he couldn't drown out his sorrows with a bottle.

Chuck opened the door that separated him from the wine cellar. But what he saw was indeed shocking. There was Blair Waldorf sprawled on the ground with a bottle in hand. Chuck looked over and saw quite a few already finished. Chuck immediately went to her side. He knew wine wouldn't kill her, but he did know that his father would stash other drinks down here. The bottle on her hand was filled with the oh so familiar Vodka. He gently caressed her cheek.

"Blair. Can you please wake up?" he asked softly.

His wish was granted when her eyes started to flutter open. She looked straight at him and gave him a small smile. But it didn't last long. The once happy smile disappeared only to be replaced with a gloomy expression. Her eyes had gone cold. She pushed herself away from Chuck and tried to get up, with the bottle of Vodka still in hand. Chuck grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Let go of me Bass!" she slurred.

Chuck ignored her demand and helped her to her feet. He had one hand on her arm and the other around her waist. He guided her toward the door, but she didn't want anything to with him. She pushed herself away again and held onto the wine rack for support. She looked up at Chuck.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screeched, the drunkenness still audible.

"Blair you have to go to bed. I know that you've had horrible day and I don't blame you for being mad but you need some sleep. Now how about you give me the bottle." he said calmly.

When he reached for the bottle in her hand, she jerked it away. She glared at him.

"Why should I have to listen to you? You, who can't even show up to our trip in Tuscany. Yeah, yeah we're _friends _now, but who really cares, Bass?" she spat out.

"I care." he said slowly.

"Why should I believe you? All you want is sex! I've had enough of your crap. I bet you enjoyed that little sex tape. Why wouldn't you. All you want to see is other people get hurt, but not you. Just leave me alone!" she yelled.

She grabbed the butterfly necklace and yanked it off her neck. The chain and the pendant went flying across the room. It was noticeably broken. Chuck tried not look at it. He hadn't expected to feel pain, but his heart was slowly breaking. He sighed and grabbed the bottle out of Blair's hand. He ignored her voice and picked her up. With one last look at the broken necklace on the ground, he left. She had managed to quiet down as they neared the stairs. And she was asleep when they reached her room.

He tucked her into her bed before turning to leave. He tried to get rid of the image of the broken necklace that lay in cool, cold wine cellar. He had picked it just for her. He tried to tell himself that it was the alcohol that made her do and say most of that stuff. But words and actions still hurt.

The next morning, Serena got up early. She couldn't stay in her room anymore. Nate had come and tried to comfort her but she had mostly stayed by herself. She walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen. After finding a box of Honey Nut Cheerios, she settled herself at the breakfast table. She looked out the window, the only peaceful thing that she could see. Footsteps broke her thoughts. She turned around and saw Eric standing a few feet away from her.

He ignored her and grabbed a bowl. He poured himself the same cereal. He sat down at the table, but didn't look at his sister. Serena went back to looking out the window. The only sound was of the munching of the sweet cereal coming from their mouths. Serena sighed, she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Eric, I am so sorry." she said softly.

Eric ignored her. He looked in the opposite direction. Serena looked at her now finished bowl and stood up. She walked over to the sink and placed her dishes inside. She turned around to see Eric still eating. She walked back to the table and sat right beside him.

"I understand why your so upset. I shouldn't have let her in the house. I shouldn't have forgiven her in the first place. I should stand up for you. And not just because I'm expected to, but because I want to. Look, I know you probably want to ignore me, but I just wanted you to at least hear me out." she said, hoping for a response.

Eric sighed and looked over at her. He managed to give her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for going off on you yesterday. It's just all that drama going on at home and then Georgina was here, I just snapped." he confessed.

"Hey, whatever is going on with mom and Bart, they're probably going to get help for that. And no matter what happens, I'm here for you." she said.

Eric smiled at her. She smiled back before enveloping him in a hug. He hugged her back, just to know that she was always going to be there for him was good enough for him. They separated.

"So, I heard things went really bad." he said.

"Yeah. Just one visit and Georgina's managed to put everyone on the edge. I just feel so bad for Blair. She didn't deserve it and I feel like it's all my fault." she said.

"Well she seems to be blaming herself more." he replied.

"You spoke to her? Is she okay?" Serena asked.

"She's still distraught. Maybe give her some more time to herself. If she wants to talk then she'll talk." he said.

Serena nodded her head. She was sort of upset that Blair couldn't talk to her about what had happened, but she understood. Blair just needed her time.

Blair's head was throbbing. She grabbed her head and got up from the bed. _Why do I need to have a migraine!, _she thought. She hadn't gotten much sleep and the migraine wasn't helping. She reached the door and went to search for Chuck. He would know how to ease it. She knocked on his door, but no one answered. She sighed and opened it. He was sleeping in his bed. She ran over to him and pounced onto the bed, waking him up. She giggled as he sat up in bed.

"Good morning, Bass." she said happily.

But Chuck however, was not so happy. He glared at her before pulling the sheets over him so he could go back to sleep. Blair looked at him in confusion. She gently poked him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Chuck lifted the sheets off of him. He was still glaring at her.

"Leave!" he said, pointing to the door.

Blair was taken aback. She was about to ask why he was so angry, but he pulled her off the bed and shoved her out of his room. He slammed the door in her face. She stood there stunned. What was going on? She sighed and tried to find someone else. She saw Nate walking down the hall.

"Nate!" she called.

He stopped and looked at her. He made his way to her. Blair was still clutching her head.

"Do you know where the aspirin is?" she asked.

Nate nodded. He took her to his room and walked into his bathroom. Blair sat on the bed. Nate came out and gave her two white pills and a glass of water. This was almost becoming a morning routine for her. Nate stood quietly. He didn't know what to say or do. Blair finished the water and handed the empty glass to him.

"Thanks." she murmured.

She got up from the bed and walked out. She just wanted to go back to bed. Nate watched as she left. For once, he felt truly frightened. What was going to happen now? He knew Carter had lied. Carter was still in town and with Georgina and him working together, no one was safe. Nate sighed and walked downstairs. _Maybe today will be a little better, _he thought positively. But, how wrong he was.


	15. Zoo Memories

**A/N: I am so sorry for yet another long update! I just couldn't focus. I really want to thank those readers who have waited patiently. Thank you so much! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chuck lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to fall back asleep after Blair had come in to wake him up. He didn't want to be angry with her. He wasn't angry with her. He had picked that necklace out for her. For her to wear when she went shopping with her drones, getting her nails done at Iris Nails or when she went to a society brunch. The point was, he bought it because it would be something that symbolized him with her.

Chuck let out a deep sigh. He was starting to sound like some whipped love struck guy with little back bone. It reminded him of Dan Humphrey. Chuck wrinkled his nose in disgust. If he was to ever compare himself to anyone else, it would not be Dan Humphrey. Chuck pushed his bed sheets off of him and got up from his bed. He walked over to his window and looked over the property. Everything was peaceful. Everything outside was the opposite of everything inside the house.

He ran his hand through his uncombed chocolate mess. He briefly closed his eyes, trying to get away from it all. Away from an annoying step sister. Away from the unwanted tape that had entered the house. But he could never get away from Blair. Every time he closed his eyes, she would be there. He groaned and re-opened his eyes. He stepped away from the window and made his way back to his bed. He sat on one side and looked straight ahead. He couldn't seem to get _her _out of his head. He feel back on the bed, letting his mind go back to simpler times.

_The third grade class of the Dalton School waited patiently as they listened to their teachers giving instructions for their field trip to the Central Park zoo. Blair Waldorf listened earnestly as their teacher spoke. She clutched her Prada handbag, in which Dorota had packed her a peanut butter sandwich. Something her mother would not appreciate her eating, but something she loved to indulge in. Beside Blair, stood her best friend Serena van der Woodsen. _

_Serena's fingers fidgeted with the embroidery on her uniform. She hated wearing it. She didn't get to show her unique style. She looked over at Blair, who was still listening to every word. Once the teachers had finished their rules and expectations for the field trip, it was time to board the school busses. The children climbed on._

"_Eww, it's disgusting." Kati and Is complained in unison. _

_Serena and Blair found seats in the back. Serena quickly sat down while Blair took her time to wipe her seat. She wasn't about to risk getting some unknown disease. Serena rolled her eyes before grabbing Blair's arm and pulling her down. _

"_It's just a seat. Besides the park isn't that far from here." Serena encouraged. _

"_I don't see why we couldn't use any other mode of transportation. Limos work just fine." Blair said, giving the bus a look over. _

"_Limos do work fine, Waldorf." she heard from a seat behind her. _

_Blair's eyes went cold. Only one name came to mind. Chuck Bass. She sighed and turned to look behind her, so did Serena. Nate smiled at the girls, while Chuck kept his smirk planted on his face. Blair restrained from rolling her eyes. Serena smiled back at Nate. _

"_I am so glad that we get to get out of school for a whole day." Nate said happily._

"_Yeah and spend it with animals. So much fun." Chuck added sarcastically._

_The bus started to move, but the girls kept facing the boys. Soon Serena and Nate were in their own conversation, one that Blair was not a part of. She could hear bits of the conversation. From what she gathered, they were talking about some afternoon where they had run into each other. She turned back around and looked at her handbag. She played with the straps. There wasn't much to do, and they hadn't reached the park yet._

"_Bored, Waldorf?" said the same voice that had interrupted her earlier. _

_Blair chose to ignore him. But that didn't seem to work too long. She felt a figure standing beside her. She looked down at the floor and saw a pair of gray loafers. She slowly made her way from the feet to the figure's head, where she was met with a pair of dark brown eyes. There stood Chuck wearing his signature scarf with his uniform. Her doe eyes became icy, as did her tone._

"_You better sit back down, Bass. You wouldn't want to get in trouble." she said._

_Instead of sitting down, Chuck stayed standing. His smirk never wavered. Blair raised an eyebrow, implying that he go back to his seat. He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets._

"_Move over." he said._

"_What? No, go back to your seat." she snarled. _

_Chuck chose to ignore her. He simply looked over at the front of the bus. The teachers were too busy gossiping among themselves, to notice the students. He looked back at the Blair. Her doe eyes seemed to have gotten colder. _

"_Move over, Waldorf. Do you really want to get me trouble?" he said._

_He knew full well that Blair wouldn't want to get him into trouble. Not because she actually cared for him, but because he was Nate's best friend. And it was no secret that Blair had a crush on him. Chuck couldn't bear to watch her when she looked at Nate. He knew that Nate would never look at her the way he looked at Serena. Chuck just wanted to put an arm around her. Wait, did Chuck Bass actually care about her? Chuck shook the thoughts away. That was absurd. _

"_Fine." Blair said, in an almost defeated tone. _

_Chuck smiled in satisfaction as Blair slid toward Serena to make room for Chuck. Serena and Nate were still talking, getting louder by the second. Chuck's side was pushed up against Blair. He looked over at her. Her eyes were still cold, but weren't looking at him. The only sound was coming from the others. Chuck twiddled his thumbs in order to entertain himself. But that didn't last long. He turned to Blair._

"_You seem, annoyed." he said with a smirk._

"_Well, you are a part of that." she said, turning to him._

"_Glad I could be of service." he replied._

"_Can you be quiet? I want to enjoy the rest of this bus ride in silence, and that would work if you weren't talking." she snapped._

"_Oh I can be quiet, Waldorf. But you should ask your dear friend there to hush up if you want it to be quiet." he said, nodding in the direction of Serena. _

_Blair looked over at Serena and Nate. They looked so happy. Blair bit her lip. She would never have that, and she knew it. At eight years old, she knew that Nate would never be happy with her. Chuck noticed her expression fall. He had no idea what to do. Was he just supposed to let her sit sadly? Was he supposed to do something? Questions filled his young mind, but none helped him. He sighed and leaned in toward her, so only she would hear the words he said._

"_Serena isn't nearly as gorgeous as you are, so stop comparing yourself to her." he said._

_Blair took in his words. Did Chuck just call her gorgeous? Well did he imply it? She bit her lip. He always did seem to know her better then her best friend in a lot of ways. He could always tell if she was upset, tired or bored. She had always told him it was creepy and that he should stop his stalking ways, but a little part of her always found it comforting. He knew her, and that was good enough for her. She smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. She leaned towards his ear._

"_Thanks." she whispered._

_Before either of them could do or say anything, the bus halted to a stop. The teachers stood at the front telling the students to exit the bus single file. The kids in the front started to get up and off the bus. Chuck got up and extended his hand for Blair. She declined and stood up, with Serena behind her. Serena gave Chuck a peculiar look. _

"_Why are you here?" she asked._

"_I see manners aren't your strong suit." he said with a smirk._

_Blair gave him a small smile. The three started to exit the bus. Nate had joined them soon. Once outside, they went over to their teacher. The other students stood as well, trying to find something to do as they waited. Some girls were sitting on a bench, braiding each other's hair. Some boys were running around. Blair and Serena stood together. Nate and Chuck had gone off to join the other boys. Serena turned to Blair._

"_Why was Chuck sitting with you earlier?" she asked._

"_He, um, fell off his seat and quickly sat beside me so he wouldn't get into trouble. It's not like I invited him." Blair lied._

_She hated lying to her best friend, but she knew she could get away with it. Serena would believe anything that she was told. Once Blair even convinced her that she was Audrey Hepburn's great granddaughter. Blair looked back at Serena. She seemed to have believed her little white lie. _

"_Class, may I please have your attention." they heard the teacher say. _

_The group of eight year olds surrounded the teacher. She smiled happily. Chuck smirked. He knew about her. He had lots of after school detentions. From what he had seen, she was single and lived with her cat, Jinxy. The teacher clutched her clip board before resuming to talk._

"_Now the zoo is very big, as is the park. I want you to buddy up with someone. Stay with your buddy at all times." she said._

_Blair smiled. She looked for Serena. Where was Serena? She had been standing right next to her. Blair grew more and more panicked. She couldn't find her best friend. She finally spotted the familiar blonde locks. Blair made her way over to them when she stopped dead in her tracks. Serena and Nate were laughing and talking. They had linked their arms together. It was obvious they were zoo buddies. _

"_Need a buddy?" she heard Chuck ask._

_Blair turned around and looked at him. He smiled at her. Blair sighed. She didn't really have anyone else to be partnered with. Is and Kati were always partners, as were Hazel and Penelope. Her eyes met Chuck's._

"_Sure." she said, less then thrilled. _

_They stood side by side. The class started to make their way to the zoo, that was located in the park. Blair and Chuck were towards the end of class. As they neared the zoo, children started to get more and more excited. Finally they reached the zoo. Blair waited patiently, as Chuck tried to do the same but failed. He didn't want to go to the zoo. Everyone here had already gone. Chuck rolled his eyes at them. He looked over at Blair. She seemed less then thrilled to go as well, but tried to hide it. He smirked. An idea hit him._

"_How about we get out of here?" he suggested._

_Blair turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide. _

"_We'll get into trouble." she said. _

"_How would we get caught? Look, the teachers are too busy trying to stop the Patterson twins from fighting. Do you honestly think that they will notice that we're gone?" he said, trying to convince her._

"_They would notice if you were gone. You are the Dalton Devil." she said. _

"_Come on. Can you honestly tell me that you want to spend the day looking at animals you've seen loads of times. Lets walk around the park." he said, noticing her doubtful expression. "Nothing will happen to you. People know better then to mess with a Bass." _

_Blair bit her lip. Chuck did have a point. She had already been the zoo countless times. She sighed and turned to Chuck. She smiled._

"_Fine, but if we get caught, it's your fault." she replied. _

_Chuck smirked. He looked around. The teachers were busy helping kids into the zoo and making sure they had their hands stamped. Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and started to run. Blair ran with him, not caring if it was un-lady like. They kept running. Past the fountains and the hot dog stands. They finally reached one of the play grounds. Blair rushed to the swing set. She looked over at Chuck, who was standing quietly._

"_Well are you going to push me, or not?" she said._

_Chuck grinned and walked over to the swings. He grabbed the two chains that kept the swing hanging. He walked back, taking in the sweet scent of Blair, before letting go and seeing her swing. Her giggling filled the air. Chuck smiled at her. She seemed so unlike herself. He looked beside her and saw another swing. He climbed on and pushed himself back. His legs bent and he started to gain momentum. Pretty soon he and Blair were swinging in unison._

"_This really was a good idea, Bass." he heard her say._

_He looked to face her. A huge smile spread across her delicate features. _

"_I'm full of them." he replied._

_They spent the rest of the day around the park. They rode on the carrousel fourteen times, had three hot dogs and even fed the ducks. They made it back to the zoo on time. No one even noticed that they had been gone. That would forever be their special day, and Chuck never forgot it. _

He woke up and sighed. Simpler times indeed. He walked over to his closet and picked his clothes for the day. After he settled on a shirt, he picked it up. He didn't want to get up and change. He sighed and put the shirt back before making his way back to his bed. He fell back on the bed and pulled the sheets over him. He just needed a few minutes away from everything.

Meanwhile, Nate was walking toward the kitchen. Blair's behaviour was worrying him. He didn't know what do. What did one do when someone they knew had been tricked to have sex and then to have it on film? Nate shook his thoughts aside as he walked into the kitchen. What he saw surprised him. Serena and Eric were standing at the sink and washing dishes, laughing and having a good time. As if the fight the day before hadn't happened. Nate walked over to them, still in shock of what to say. Serena saw him first and sent him a smile.

"Good morning, Nate." she said happily.

He smiled back. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He sighed. The Blair problem kept crawling back into his head. She seemed so helpless. Serena noticed Nate's silence. She nudged Eric and nodded in the direction Nate was sitting.

"Something wrong, Nate?" Eric asked.

"Not with me, but I think Blair is just so…. Is un-bitchy a word?" he said.

"She must still be in shock about the film." Serena said, feeling guilt at the bottom of her stomach.

"Probably. I just feel so bad for her. We should do something for her. You know, to cheer her up." recommended Nate.

"That's exactly what we should do! Hmm, maybe a party." said Serena with joy.

"I don't think so." said Eric.

"Why not?" asked Serena.

"Don't you think she probably needs sometime to just process what is going on. Let's look at the facts. She just found out that there is a sex tape of her. She pretty much feels horrible. She hasn't come out of her room and you want to throw her a party." said Eric, putting away the last of the dishes.

Serena looked over at Nate. He was silent again. She focussed her attention back to Eric. He was wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. Serena sighed. She always seemed to get on his bad side lately. Before anyone could say anything, Eric left. Serena watched his retreating figure. Once he was gone, she walked over the kitchen table and sat beside Nate. She put her head in her hands and let out a loud groan.

"Ugh, I can't seem to do anything right." she said out of frustration.

"You sound like a mom. Don't worry. He's just being fourteen." said Nate.

Serena looked up at him. He smiled at her. She felt happy and she didn't know why. She smiled back.

_Ding, Dong._

They both looked at each other. Who could it be? Nate got up from the table and walked over to the foyer. Serena was right behind him. They reached the door. Nate looked through the peephole to see what was there.

"Unbelievable." he muttered.

"Who is it?" Serena asked.

Nate ignored her. His eyes went cold and hard. He opened the door and there stood Carter holding a bouquet of roses. Carter gulped when he realized that it was Nate in front of him. He tried to smile, but Nate's angered expression soon made it disappear. Carter looked behind him and saw Serena. Her eyes were just as cold as Nate's.

"What are you doing here?" Nate snarled.

"I…uh…. I just came to give these to Blair." Carter said, holding out the roses.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to her." Serena said in an icy tone.

"Look, I know about the tape but Georgina made me." he said.

"You are one fucking liar. Do you think we're stupid? Leave and don't come back!" Nate yelled.

"I just came to give her the roses."

"She doesn't want anything to do with you." Serena said in a rage filled tone.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Carter just fucking leave! No body in this house wants anything to do with you. Besides after we're done with you, you'll be sitting in a stripped jumpsuit in a cold, hard jail cell." Nate said through his clenched teeth.

Carter dropped the roses in front of the two before walking away. Nate stomped his right foot on them so they were completely crushed. Without another word, he and Serena went back inside. He closed the door behind them.

"I need to talk to Blair." Serena stated.

Nate just nodded. He knew the importance of a best friend. Serena ascended up the stairs and toward Blair's guest room. She reached the familiar white door. Serena looked at the door knob as if it would explode if she touched it. She looked up and down the door, trying to find an answer to a question that have never been asked. She took a deep breath and knocked against the door. Nothing happened. Serena sighed and knocked again. Again, nothing happened.

"Blair. Blair, are you in there?" she called.

No voice answered back, but she heard someone walking around on the other side.

"Well I'm coming in. Alright?" she said.

Serena placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. The door opened. She let out a small sigh of relief. She pushed the door fully open and saw Blair sitting at her vanity, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Serena closed the door behind her. She slowly approached her. Blair didn't even acknowledge Serena. She just kept stroking her hair as she looked at her reflection. Serena stood beside her. Meeting her eyes in the mirror. They stood in silence. Serena had no idea what to say.

"You see my hair?" Blair asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, yes."

"My mother didn't let me cut it past my shoulder length as a child. She said then I wouldn't look as pretty." Blair said in a small voice.

"B-"

"You see my lips?" Blair said as she fingered them tenderly. "I wasn't allowed to bite them as a child. My mother said it would ruin them. I also had to be careful with my hot chocolate so I wouldn't burn them."

"Listen, Blair I'm-"

"Do you see my skin? My mother put me on a diet ever since I was little so my skin would stay "pure"." Blair said.

Serena sighed. She didn't know what was up with Blair but she intended to find out.

"Blair, I am so sorry for what happened last night. I had no idea that Georgina had that up her sleeve. I should have listened to you. I should have been a better friend." Serena said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Blair turned around and faced Serena. She slowly got up from her seat and stood in front of Serena. They stood in silence. Serena just wanted to hug her, but Blair seemed to be frozen. Like the porcelain doll everyone always said she looked like.

"Blair, please say something." Serena pleaded.

"Your right." Blair whispered, but Serena heard.

"I'm right about what?"

"You should have been a better friend. You brought that monster into the house and you expected everything to be alright. Why would anyone forgive a psycho maniac like that? You knew what she was capable of and yet you let her back into her lives. Some friend you are." Blair spat out.

"Look, Blair I know your upset-"

"No, I was upset when my mother picked you over me. I was upset when she told me I needed to loose weight. I was upset when Nate told me he slept with you. I was upset when the whole school found out about me and Chuck. I was upset when Chuck abandoned me. But now I am infuriated! Do you have any idea what that tape is going to do to me? Georgina could have already leaked it. My life is over!" Blair yelled, letting her tears run loose.

Serena stood in silence. Now she really had no idea what to do. Before she could say anything, Blair looked at her. Her doe eyes glaring at her.

"You've ruined my life." she said in a spiteful tone.

Serena looked at her. Blair tears were starting to dry up on her face. Serena had never known she had caused her best friend in the whole world so much pain.

"I'm sorry." Serena whispered.

Serena started to walk away. She slammed the door behind her, then started to walk faster. The stairs went by quickly and soon she was in the foyer. She looked at the front door. Without thinking, she opened the door and bolted away from the summer house.

In the meantime, Nate had been in the media room playing Halo 3, but had decided it was getting boring. Especially by himself. He wandered into the kitchen, but that too seemed boring. He walked up the stairs. Everything upstairs seemed unusually quiet. He walked down the hall. He paused slightly in front of Blair's room. He thought of her being upset. He kept walking and reached Chuck's room. He knocked on the door, hoping Chuck was inside.

"Who is it?" called Chuck's voice from the other side of the door.

"Me." Nate replied.

The door opened, revealing Chuck still in his pyjamas. Nate walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the couch. Chuck stayed standing. Nate looked up at him.

"Look, me and Serena were thinking about throwing Blair a party. You know to cheer her up." Nate said.

Chuck walked over to his bed and sat down. As much as he tried to get away from her, she always seemed to be around. He looked over at Nate, who waited patiently. Chuck sighed.

"You guys can do what ever you want. Just don't expect me to be a part of it."

"Wait, what? I thought of all people you would want to do something to make her happy." Nate said with a questioning look.

"I want nothing to do with her." Chuck said in a dead tone.

Nate looked at him with wide eyes. _Did he just say what I think he said?_, he thought. Chuck avoided eye contact with him. Nate sighed and got up from the couch and left the room. He didn't know what to do. How could Chuck not want anything to do with Blair?

Chuck stayed seated on his bed. He couldn't believe he had just said that. The words had just come out. No warning, no notification. They just came. Chuck sighed and walked over to his couch and stood by it. He didn't know what was going on with him.

Suddenly, he felt someone place their hand over his mouth. He couldn't see the attacker but it was clear they were a guy. They were standing right behind him. A million things raced through his mind. What was going on? His heart race multiplied. He felt cool, long metal slide against his ear. One end of the mystery object pressed into the side of his head.

"Listen to what I say. Do it right and you'll be fine." said the voice.

Amidst the chaos, Chuck knew he had heard that voice before. Before he could even make a mental list to who the voice belonged to, the attacker pushed him onto the couch. The object facing him, which had turned out to be a gun. Chuck didn't tear his eyes away from the gun as it looked straight at him. He gulped and finally looked at who the gun belonged to.

His jaw almost dropped as he saw Carter Baizen standing in front of him, ready to shoot at any moment.


	16. Frozen

**A/N: Thank you for those reviews! I really appreciated them. I know the last chapter was a cliffhanger and a lot of you were waiting for this chapter, so I hope I didn't disapoint. I hope you all enjoy!**

Serena sat on a bench at the East Hampton Park. Her tears had dried up on her cheeks and now all she could do was sit. Her hands on her lap. She didn't know what caused her to flee from the house. Maybe it was the fight. Maybe it was the realization that Blair was right, she had ruined her life. _How could I have done what I did to Blair. She's my best friend, and I've been ruining her life the entire time, _thought Serena. She couldn't take it any more. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. If she could, she would make things a whole lot different.

If Serena had the power, she would make Blair happier. She would make Eleanor nicer to Blair. She wouldn't have slept with Nate. She would have made all of Nate's love and attention for Blair. Serena felt a single tear fall. She knew she couldn't change people, and above all she couldn't change their feelings.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Serena Van der Woodsen." she heard from behind.

Serena instantly looked up, only to lock eyes with Georgina. Serena's usually friendly eyes became cold. She stood up from the bench and marched up to Georgina. Georgina didn't flinch. She smiled instead.

"You bitch!" Serena shouted, not caring if anyone heard or saw.

Georgina kept on smiling. She placed her right hand on Serena's arm, only to have it shaken off. Serena kept glaring at her. There were so many things that she wanted to say to Georgina, but the anger was overwhelming her. The words couldn't come out.

"You seem angry, _S._" Georgina said slyly.

"Angry? I am so fucking tired of you. You ruined Blair's life. You had Carter trick Blair and make that sex tape. I know you didn't get one from me, but that was no reason to do that to Blair. Because of you, my life is ruined too! Are you happy?" Serena yelled.

"How could I be happy when I don't even have a best friend?" Georgina replied.

"You did all of this because you wanted us to be friends again?" Serena said in a voice barely higher than a whisper.

"Or maybe I just wanted to put that Queen B in her place." Georgina said with a smirk.

"You are unbelievable! My friendship with Blair is ruined." Serena spat out, trying not to let the tears take over her.

Georgina gave her a fake warm smile before pulling out a handkerchief from her handbag. She passed the square piece of fabric to Serena. Serena unwillingly took it and gently rubbed her eyes. Georgina led her to the bench she had been perched on earlier. They sat down. Serena passed the handkerchief back to Georgina and looked the other way.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened between you and Blair." Georgina said, trying to sound truthful through her lie. "But everyone knew you two wouldn't be best friends forever."

Serena turned her head and looked at her.

"What do you mean, everyone thought we wouldn't be friends forever?"

"Come on, S. She was always bringing you down. She never let you have that much fun. It's always about her, right. Because of her, the whole school thought you were a slut." reminded Georgina.

"Wait, how do you know she did that?" Serena asked.

"Please. All posts under Blair Waldorf on Gossip Girl. It wasn't that hard." Georgian responded.

Serena sat in silence. Georgina spread a fake smile across her face. She gently placed her hand on Serena's back, as an act of kindness. Serena looked at her.

"How about we go somewhere that can give you some hope?" Georgina suggested.

"Where?" Serena asked.

"You'll see." Georgina said as she got up from the bench.

Serena looked up at her. She sighed. Maybe Georgina's offer wasn't so bad. Serena got up from the bench and followed Georgina. Georgina smirked and led them to a place where they both knew how to have a good time.

While Georgina was off trying to be a friend to Serena, Carter was still in Chuck's room. The gun was pointing directly at Chuck, like it had been for the past forty three minutes. They hadn't said anything to each other. Chuck's body was stiff. His eyes never left the gun. His hands clenched the edges of the couch, trying to calm himself down. But it wasn't working. Chuck Bass was scared. Scared because he didn't know what was going to happen to him.

Carter held the gun with a steady hand. He hadn't thought he would have even gotten this far, but he had and that's all he had to keep his mind on. He could see Chuck's eyes growing more and more terrified by the second, and it was making him more and more happy.

"C-C-Carter." Chuck said slowly, not sure what would happen to him now that he had spoken.

Carter didn't respond. He didn't know what dumb thing Chuck was doing and he wasn't sure what to do himself. He didn't move the gun. He didn't want to say anything, in case someone heard. He cocked his head, curious to know what Chuck had to say. Chuck caught his gesture and cleared his throat before speaking.

"W-Why are you doing this?" he asked, trying to find some sense in this crazy situation.

Carter clenched his jaw. He didn't have time to answer the question out loud, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. He had bought a gun earlier that day. Initially it was only to scare Chuck and everyone else so they wouldn't tell the police about the sex tape. But now as he stood here, with a gun pointed directly in Chuck's face, he was starting to actually consider killing him. But not one inch in his body could muster up the courage to actually do that, so he just pointed it at Chuck. It was much more entertaining to scare him than to hide a dead body.

Chuck looked away from the gun, but kept his head still. He looked around his room, trying to find anything to help him out of this situation. The bed? No. Lamp? No, too far. Phone? Left it on the side table. Carter caught Chuck's eyes moving across the room and brought the gun closer to him.

"Don't you even think about trying to get out of here, because as far as I'm concerned, that won't be happening anytime soon." Carter said.

Chuck gulped. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was actually looking death right in the face. The gun could either save him, or kill him.

Nate searched around the first floor for Eric. Ever since he had heard Serena and Blair fighting earlier, he decided it might be a good idea to get out of the house. He entered the media room and saw Eric sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Nate walked up to him. Eric looked at him.

"Let's get out of the house." Nate suggested.

"Sure. This house is filled with so much drama, it's like being on the Young and the Restless." Eric said.

They shared a laugh before leaving the house to have a drama-free afternoon. One they both desperately needed. After making sure they locked the door, both guys got into the limo and rode off into to town. Everything would be fine, right?

As their limo drove away from the summer oasis, a small yellow taxi cab was making it's way to it. The cab entered the property and parked in front of the massive Hampton's mansion. The driver turned to his passenger.

"No offence, but are you sure _this _is your stop?" he asked.

"Yeah." the passenger said, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and handing it to the driver.

He grabbed his bag and got out from the cab. He looked up at the house. _Why did I convince myself this was a good idea?,_ he thought. He shook his doubts aside and made his way to the front door. Here he was. Standing outside a Hampton's mansion. Something he never thought he would go near. But he came here for one thing: _her. _He took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

_Ding Dong._

Blair heard the door ring. She rushed to her window to see if she could see a familiar car or limo, but there were none there. The door rang again. She sighed. It was probably just the gardener or pool cleaner. She slipped into her flats and left her room, not even looking in the direction of Chuck's room. She walked down the stairs and reached the door. She looked through the peephole and felt her jaw drop. _What is he doing here?, _she thought before opening the door.

Dan Humphrey stood in front of her in one of his many plaid shirt and denim ensembles. A large enough bag was next to him, which Blair could only assumed held his clothing. Her doe eyes became cold and she could see Dan getting more and more uncomfortable.

"I, um… Is Serena here?" he asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Blair responded.

"You and Serena not getting along? Well I can't say that I'm surprised." Dan said.

Blair rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way to let him in. Even though she didn't want anything to do with Serena, she didn't mind making her uncomfortable. And what better way to do that then to allow her ex to come and stay. Dan picked up his bag and walked in. He looked around the foyer, not sure how anyone in the world could only stay there for the summer.

Blair cleared her throat, and his attention turned to her. She closed the door and began walking up the stairs. Dan followed, not sure what to do or where to go. They walked up the stairs in silence. As they grew closer to the top, Blair broke the silence.

"Serena might be in her room." she said, not even bothering to look at Dan.

They reached the top and Blair turned to Dan. He looked around. All the doors were closed and there was no way of him knowing where Serena's room was.

"And where is that exactly?" he asked.

Blair sighed and pointed to one of the rooms, which looked like all the others. Dan looked at where she was pointing.

"Um, thanks."

"Anytime." she said as she started to make her way to her room.

Carter stood on the other side of Chuck's door. The gun was still pointed at Chuck, but he could still here every word that had been uttered between Blair and Dan. Chuck had heard their little conversation also. He desperately prayed that nothing would happen to Blair. _Please god, don't let anything bad happen to her, _he prayed.

Carter heard Blair's footsteps coming closer. _Shit!, _he thought. Without thinking he opened the door and barged into the hallway. Blair heard the door open and looked over, only to have a gun pointed at her by none other than Carter Baizen. She didn't have time to think. The only thing she could do was let a high pitched scream come out of her mouth.

Dan turned around to see what was going on. He dropped his bag and ran over to the scene. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the gun pointing at him. Carter looked at him.

"Don't move." he barked.

Dan did as he was told. Blair felt the tears of fear run down her face. She clenched her hands together.

Chuck was still on the couch but could hear everything going on outside in the hall. He wasn't going to do anything, he didn't want to risk Blair dying. But once he heard her scream, he got up from the couch and walked right up behind Carter. He let the anger take over him and pushed Carter to the ground.

Chuck fell on top of him, but the gun fired as they were going down. Chuck didn't look to see where the bullet went, but he was sure where it was when Blair ran over to Dan, who was now on the ground clutching his upper arm.

"Dan!" Blair screamed, trying to find a way to help him.

Chuck's attention went to Dan, and he got off Carter. He walked over to Dan. The blood was starting to make him nauseous. He look off his shirt and placed it around Dan's upper arm. In hopes of trying to help him. Blair held it in place. Neither of them were paying attention to Carter.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Chuck." he snarled.

Chuck slowly turned around and once again the gun was pointing in his direction. Carter's eyes became filled with anger. Chuck slowly got up from the ground, trying to make sure he knew was Carter was doing at all time.

"Let's just talk this out." Chuck said, not believing he was starting to sound like Nate.

Carter clenched his teeth and pulled the trigger. Chuck didn't know what was happening, till he felt the metal bullet meet his shoulder. His arm immediately grabbed his shoulder as he fell the ground. Blair shrieked and tried to find something to help him. The pain went through him. He couldn't think clearly. He looked over at Dan, who didn't seem to be doing better then him.

Blair searched for something to help Chuck, but couldn't find anything on the ground. Before she could even think of moving, she saw the gun pointing at her. She felt her body freeze. Carter smirked at her.

"Do as I say, and you won't end up like these two." he said.

Blair slowly nodded her head, not knowing what else to do. Carter grabbed her arm and brought her up to a standing position. He put the gun in his pocket and grabbed Blair. He swung her over his shoulder, knowing that it would be more difficult for him if she was walking. He grabbed her legs, so she wouldn't fall and run away, and started for the stairs.

Blair looked at Chuck as she drifted farther and farther away from him. She couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. Carter ran out the door, and Blair watched as the summer home seemed to grow smaller. She let the tears come out. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoped that Chuck would be alright.

Chuck still had his hand on his shoulder. He knew that he and Dan should be getting the hospital quickly. He looked over at him. His face showed all signs of pain.

"Humphrey." Chuck said.

Dan looked over at him.

"Do you have your phone?" Chuck asked, trying to be calm and give directions.

Dan nodded.

"Well get it out and call 911." Chuck said.

"I can't reach it." Dan said, clutching his upper arm.

"Well where is it?"

"My back pocket." he said.

"I'll get it, just turn around." Chuck said.

Dan turned his body. His upper arm was throbbing. Chuck pulled his body closer to Dan, but his shoulder made that difficult. He reached out his good arm and grabbed the phone. Once in his hand, he flipped it open and punched in the three crucial numbers and put the phone up to his ear.

"911 dispatch." he heard on the other.

"Please help us, me and another guy have been shot." he said.

"Sir, where is your location?"

"Please, help us." he said, after giving the address.

"I am. I have sent an ambulance to the house. Now sir, I'm going to need you to stay on the line until they get there, alright?"

"Yes. But just help us." he said.

"I am. Can you tell me how many times you were both shot?"

"Once each." he said, trying to be calm.

"Do you know who shot you?"

"Yes. His name is Carter Baizen and he has kidnapped someone."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I saw it happen!" Chuck replied.

Before either one of them could say anything, they heard the voices of the EMT's from downstairs. Chuck closed the phone and tossed it away.

"We're here! We're up here!" he yelled.

He heard the footsteps of the EMT's coming up the stairs. They rushed to the two guys with their equipment. Chuck looked over at Dan. His eyes were closed and the EMT's were yelling out things that not even Chuck could understand. Chuck felt the EMT's trying to do what they could with his wound. He looked up at the EMT, who probably wasn't over twenty.

"Please help me." Chuck said in audible whisper.

"That's why we're here." said the EMT, telling another EMT to get a stretcher.

Chuck looked back over at where Dan was. He was now on a stretcher and was leaving the scene with five EMT's with him. Chuck closed his eyes and then re-opened them.

"Will he be alright?" he asked.

"Maybe. He did lose a lot of blood."

Chuck felt his body being placed onto a stretcher. He turned to find the EMT he had been talking to.

"Please find Carter Baizen. He has kidnapped Blair Waldorf. Find this guy and throw him to jail." Chuck said.

"I'll tell that to the cops." The EMT said, trying to be reassuring.

The EMT's took the stretcher carefully down the stairs and out of the house. Chaos surrounded the house. Ambulances and police cars scattered across the front. News reporters and passer-by's stood outside the property. One ambulance was leaving, which Chuck knew that Dan was in.

Chuck looked around trying to find a police officer as he was being rolled to the ambulance. He saw one and called out.

"Please help me!" he called out.

The police officer saw him and walked over to him. He couldn't look at him. The blood was making him uncomfortable. Chuck grabbed the officer's arms and gripped it tightly.

"Please find Blair Waldorf." he said through his clenched teeth.

The officer nodded his head and took Chuck's hand off his arm. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Chuck watched the police officer as he was rolled away. He was placed inside the ambulance and doors closed, closing him from the outside world. The EMT's were rapidly trying to help him, but all Chuck could think about was Blair.

Nate and Eric climbed into their limo. They had just spent the afternoon at the bowling alley and were now going back to the summer house. Eric turned to Nate.

"So how drama do you think there will be for us when we get back?" asked Eric.

"Probably not that much. Maybe another Blair and Serena fight, but nothing too bad."

"Yeah. Nothing too bad." agreed Eric.

The rest of the ride was silent, both of them enjoying the peace while it lasted. As they approached the house, more chaos seemed to surround them. They looked out the windows. Reporters everywhere. Police lights on. The sounds of ambulances. The limo was stopped. Eric looked over at the driver who was talking to a police officer that had stopped them. Eric turned to Nate.

"This doesn't look good." he said.

Nate wanted to know what was going on. He couldn't wait. He opened the door and stepped out. Eric followed. Nate walked over to the officer.

"Sir, what is going on?" Nate asked.

The officer looked at the two guys.

"Do you two live here as well?" he asked.

"Yes, for the summer."

"Please follow me." the officer said.

Nate and Eric followed the officer inside the house. Many people in many different uniforms swarmed the house. The officer led them to the living room. Both of them sat down on the couch.

"What is going on?" Nate asked.

"There was a shooting." the officer said quietly.

Nate froze. He didn't know how this happened and he didn't know why it would happen. All he wanted to know was that everyone was fine.

"Two people were shot. Dan Humphrey and Chuck Bass. Once each. They are both at the hospital right now under critical condition. The doctors aren't sure if they'll survive. We are currently looking for the shooter, Carter Baizen, who has also abducted Blair Waldorf." the officer said.

Nate felt his mind freeze. Chuck had been shot. Chuck had been shot. His best friend had been shot by the loser of a human being, Carter Baizen. Nate didn't even know how Dan got at the house, but he had been shot as well. And now Blair was missing. Nate looked over at Eric, who was sitting in shock. Nate turned his attention to the officer.

"Can we do anything?" he asked, trying to do anything from going insane.

"We might just need you to answer a few questions." the officer replied.

"Can we go see Chuck and Dan?" asked Eric, his voice barely audible.

"You can go to the hospital, but they probably won't let anyone see them right now." the officer said.

Eric closed his eyes. How could any of this have happened? What would happen now? What if Chuck and Dan didn't make it? What if they never found Blair? What if Carter killed her? So many questions, yet no answers.

**A/N: Okay, I know I didn't add that much medical terminology, but I'm no doctor, so you'll just have to bear with me :)**


	17. Scared

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Blair sat quietly in a stolen blue mustang. Carter kept his eyes on the road. One hand on the wheel, another hand on her's. He needed to make sure she didn't try anything. He couldn't risk her running off. He needed her, if he was going to get what he wanted. The gun was still in his pocket. Blair had been relatively quiet, except for the sound of her crying. Which he had chosen to ignore. He looked briefly at her. Her eyes looked out the window. The houses they had once passed were gone and now they were speeding down the main highway.

Blair didn't dare look at Carter. She didn't want to. All she could think of was Chuck clutching his shoulder as she was being taken away. She couldn't even help him. For all she knew, he could be lying dead. She didn't care about how angry he had been with her that morning, she just wanted him to be alright. She didn't need him gone. She didn't want him gone. All she wanted was to be safe in his arms, knowing no one and nothing could hurt them. But she wasn't safe in his arms. Instead she was in a dungy car, driving at eighty miles an hour and sitting next to a psycho with a gun. Yeah, far from safe.

There weren't many cars on the main highway. A few trucks would pass by and an occasional car, but nothing that would cause traffic. Carter kept his eyes on the road, switching lanes when someone would slow him down. He was glad that it was the summer and many people were staying at the Hampton's and not going back home until Labour Day. They sat in silence. His hand still laying on her's. Ready to hold in case she tried to flee. She had been surprisingly easy to give instructions to. She didn't talk back, well she didn't talk at all. She didn't even look at him.

"Look, I know your scared, so I'll give you some news. We're going to New York City, and you will still obey there. You will not run away, because don't you dare think that for one second I'm not afraid to shoot. You saw what happened back at the house." he said sternly, his eyes never leaving the road.

Blair turned her head. She knew that he was being serious. He obviously didn't feel bad about shooting Chuck and Dan back at the house, so why would he feel guilty about shooting her. But there must be a reason why he still wanted her. Otherwise, he would have shot her with the rest of them. Blair bit her lip.

"What are we going to do there?" she asked softly.

The car became silent, the only sound coming from the engine as the car accelerated to a higher speed. Carter didn't want to have to explain all of his plan to her, but she at least deserved to know something. He didn't need her to be shocked when everything would be in play. He cleared his throat before responding.

"We're just going to get some stuff before heading out." he said calmly.

"Heading out where?" Blair asked, trying to figure out his plan inside her head.

"If you must know, Vegas. You see, I need some money and since you seem to have a whole lot of it thanks to mommy and daddy dearest, we're going to elope. No pre-nups, nothing. And after I get my share, you can go on with your life." he said. "Well, if your alive."

Blair felt her body tense up. She knew this had to be about money. The Baizen's had lost a fortune a few months ago. It's was all over New York's newspapers. But it wasn't the money she was scared of, it was the face that he would actually kill her. Elope and kill, his plan was simple but yet frightening. _Well, if your alive. _His words haunted her already.

"What if I don't want to get eloped." she said quietly, knowing full well that he could either kill her or threaten her at that point.

"You have no say in the matter. We're getting eloped whether you like it or not." he said sternly.

Blair went back to looking out the window, so he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction. She needed to figure out a plan, and soon. New York was approaching. It would probably be a day's trip, if they drove all day and night. _Please, just let Chuck be alright, _she prayed silently.

Eric and Nate sat in the waiting room at the East Hampton Hospital. Eric threw an old issue of Rolling Stone to the side after reading the articles. Nate sat across from him on another couch, similar to the one Eric was seated on. Nate held a now empty coffee cup in his hand. He had phoned Bart and Lily, who were making their way to the Hampton's as fast as they could. After trying to tell them that he didn't have any news about Chuck and Dan at the moment, he phone Eleanor. Well more like her people, informing her that her daughter was indeed missing. He had gotten a message back saying that she was taking the first flight from Paris out. He even called Jenny, in hopes of trying to get in touch with Dan's father.

Jenny had passed on the news to her father, who was trying to get to the Hampton's. Nate got up from his seat and walked over to the trash can and tossed his empty coffee cup away. He silently made his way back to the couch. He didn't like the feeling of a hospital. It reminded him too much of his father, who was somewhere in South America under an alias. He saw the doctor making his way to the two of them. Both Eric and Nate stood up once the doctor approached them.

"How are they?" Eric asked, letting the worry show in his voice.

The doctor took off his glasses and let them hang on his neck, a thin chain keeping them from falling. He held a clipboard in one hand, but the look in his eyes told them that he already knew what was going on with their friends. He let out a small sigh before looking at the two teenagers in front of him, awaiting the news.

"Mr. Bass will be alright. He hasn't lost that much blood, he is just weak and needs to stay at the hospital for a couple days. Just so we can see how he is doing. He was lucky to not hit any important nerves. He could have been paralyzed." the doctor said calmly.

Eric's lips turned into a grin. Chuck was going to survive. He looked over at Nate, who ecstatic. Nate was beaming. He wasn't going to lose his best friend. But his happiness stopped when he remembered Dan. He looked at the doctor.

"What about Dan?" he asked.

The doctor looked at the ground. He didn't want to have to tell them. He didn't want to see this happening to an eighteen year old boy. He put his glasses on, in an attempt to calm himself down before telling them about their friend.

"Mr. Humphrey lost a lot of blood. The bullet hit his muscle, and his arm may be paralyzed. He's going to need a blood transfusion right away, but their aren't any matches yet. We're going to need a family member." the doctor said.

Nate felt the happiness that had taken over his body a few moments ago, being swept away. Dan might not make it? His arm might be paralyzed? Family member needed now? Nate found the voice inside.

"How long do we have to get the blood transfusion?" he asked.

The doctor looked at his clipboard. Nate shot a glance at Eric, who's happiness seemed to have vanished also.

"Thirty-six hours." the doctor said calmly.

"Thirty-six hours? That's like day and a half." Nate said.

"Mr. Humphrey needs the blood transfusion. We don't want to have to wait last minute. Their aren't any matches we could find within the donors. We are thinking that a family member is a safer route." the doctor replied. "I better get back to Mr. Humphrey. We're monitoring him very well."

The doctor turned on his heel and walked the direction he had come. Eric looked at Nate, who was standing with his arms crossed. Anger filled his blue eyes. _Bastard! Why did Carter have to be such a bastard!, _Nate thought. He looked at Eric.

"I'm just going to make a quick phone call." he said, walking the other way.

Eric sat back down and picked up another magazine. Nate brought out his phone and looked through his contact list. He found Jenny's name and clicked it. With the phone up to his ear and the sound of ringing, all he could do was wait.

"Hello?" Jenny said on the other end.

"Yeah it's me. I'm going to need your dad's cell phone number." Nate said, trying to be calm.

"Why? What's going on? What happened to Dan? Is he alright? I thought you said that they were both going to be fine." Jenny said, tears colliding with her voice.

"I just need your dad's cell number. I don't have time to explain right away. There isn't enough time. Now can I please have your dad's number?" he said, a hint of anger was found in his voice.

"Y-Yes." Jenny replied.

Nate grabbed a pen and found himself some scrap paper. He jotted down the number.

"Thanks." he said to Jenny before hanging up.

"No problem." Jenny's voice sounded sad.

Nate hung up and started to dial the new number. He hadn't really spoken to Rufus Humphrey before. They briefly spoke at the St. Jude's and Constance annual Ivy League Mixer. But even then, all Nate had said was which punch he wanted and that had been it. Nate held the phone up to his ear. The ringing cut off.

"Hello?" he heard Rufus ask.

"Mr. Humphrey? I'm a friend of Dan and Jenny's. Jenny told you earlier about Dan being shot." Nate said, trying to be calm.

"Yes. How is he? I'm trying to get there as fast as I can. Please tell me he's alright." Rufus asked.

"He needs a blood transfusion, fast. There aren't any donors that match him. The doctor said it would be safe to go with a family member. You need to get here fast. You only have thirty-six hours. Where are you anyway?" asked Nate.

"Elizabeth, New Jersey." Rufus admitted. "I'm trying to get someone to drive me up there."

"Well hurry. I hope to see you soon." Nate said.

"I'm trying." Rufus said before the line went dead.

Nate closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He folded the paper with Rufus's number and placed it in his pocket also. He made his way back to the couch. Eric looked up at him.

"My mom called. She said that she and Bart would be here any minute." he said.

Nate simply nodded his head. He sat down beside Eric and picked up an issue of Time. He quickly put it back. He didn't need to be reminded of time and how much of it was left for Dan. He was about to go and get another cup of coffee, when the sound of footsteps hurrying stopped him. He and Eric looked down the hall to see Lily Van der Woodsen and Bart Bass, walking hand in hand with worried expressions planted on their faces. They reached the two guys. Lily immediately wrapped Eric in a hug.

"I am so glad you are alright." she said over and over, stroking his hair.

Eric hugged her back. They separated. Lily looked at Nate and wrapped him in a hug. He awkwardly hugged her back. They separated. Nate and Eric looked over at Bart, who gave them a traditional Bart Bass nod. His way of saying hello. They returned the nod and sat back down. Bart and Lily sat opposite.

"How are they?" Lily asked.

Nate retold what the doctor had told him and Eric about Chuck and Dan. Nate swore he saw a brief moment where Bart actually looked relived, only to have it covered up with Bart's one expression. Lily on the other hand, had a tissue in one hand. Wiping away the tears. Bart had his hand on her knee. On the outside he appeared calm, but inside he was very relieved. He could have lost his son. His one and only biological son. The last piece of Misty he had left. He looked at his wife. The tears had started to make her mascara run. He pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her. A tissue could only hold so much.

Lily gratefully took the small piece of cloth from her husband. She gently wiped the skin under her eyes. She was happy that her step son was alive, but the news about Dan wasn't let her be happy. He could lose his life. The guy who had helped keep Serena safe and showed her the good in life, could lose his life. Lily didn't even want to think about it. She heard footsteps approaching them. She quickly wiped off her remaining tears before looking up. A nurse stood in the waiting room.

"You can see Mr. Bass now, but only immediate family." she said.

Bart got up from his seat and looked the petite nurse in the eyes. A Bart Bass eye look could give you chills for days. It was just a warning of what he could do, and probably would do if you didn't do as he said.

"Well that will be all of us then." he said, making sure not to lose eye contact with her.

The nurse clutched her clipboard. Her nails dug into it. She didn't want to upset him. She knew who he was and she certainly didn't want to be the few that he ruined.

"Y-Yes. I'll show you the room." she said in a small voice.

Lily, Eric and Nate got up from the couches. All four followed the nurse as she took them to a room at the end of one of the halls. She gave them all a small smile before walking away. Bart placed his hand on the knob before turning it. The four of them walked into the room. Their eyes never left Chuck. He lay on the hospital bed with a cast on his shoulder. Most of it was covered because of his night gown. He smiled at the four of them, something that all of them didn't see that much.

"It's great to see all of you." he said.

Eric and Lily smiled at him. Nate simply nodded his head. He didn't know what to say or do. Did Hallmark even make _Sorry you got shot by a bastard _card? He found a chair and sat down. He looked over at Chuck. Bart slowly made his way to his son.

"I'm glad your alright." he said in a low voice.

He extended his hand. Chuck did the same. They shook hands. That was as much compassion Bart would show, at the moment. He had never been good with feelings and expressing them like everyone else did. Their hands separated. Lily made her way to her stepson. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chuck smiled at her. She always seemed to make horrible situations a little less horrible. He looked over at Eric, who had been standing behind her.

"Seems you have an exciting story to tell all of your friends when you go back to school." Chuck said with a smirk.

"Yeah. My boring summer just became an episode of CSI." Eric replied with a laugh.

The family spoke for a bit. Lily told Chuck about the new interior they got for two of the limos. Chuck simply nodded his head at the right time. As glad as he was to be alive, he didn't want to hear about upholstery. He cleared his throat.

"Could I speak to dear Nathaniel. Privately." he said, afraid to make eye contact with his father.

The room grew silent. Eric and Lily looked at Bart for approval. He nodded his head and walked out of the hospital room. Lily gave Chuck another peck on the cheek and Eric simply waved hello. He watched from his bed as they walked away. Once the door closed he looked over at Nate, who was still on the chair.

"You seem tired." Chuck observed.

"Well I couldn't sleep. My best friend and my friend were both shot. How could I sleep?" Nate said, getting up from the chair and making his way to the bed.

"Yeah, how is Humphrey?" Chuck asked.

Chuck and Dan didn't always get along. Well to be honest, they never had gotten along. They came from two different worlds and they had nothing in common. But when they were both shot and left to die, something inside of him actually cared for Dan. Not that much, but just a little. Chuck turned his attention back to Nate. Nate looked at the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"He, uh. He lost a lot of blood." Nate started.

"Well, how much?" Chuck asked.

"A lot. He needs a blood transfusion within the next thirty six hours. There are no matches with the donors so the doctors think that a family member is urgently needed. His dad is trying to get here, but he might not make it." Nate said quietly.

Chuck stayed silent. Humphrey could die? Dan was like those people that would annoy you but you would never think of them dead. He looked over at Nate, who had gone back to looking at the ground.

"He might not make it?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

Nate simply nodded his head. Chuck sighed. He ran his hand through his messy chocolate brown hair. He looked back at Nate.

"Have they found anything on Blair?" he asked.

"No. The police think that Carter might still be in the Hampton's area. They also think that Blair might still be alive." Nate replied.

"He's not here. This is Carter, he knows the Hampton's. I think he took her somewhere else. Somewhere no one will look." Chuck said.

"But the police said-" Nate started.

"Screw the police!" Chuck yelled.

Chuck tried to catch his breath. Nate watched him. Chuck clenched his fists. Trying to calm himself. But as much as he tried, he couldn't. Blair was missing and he couldn't have helped her when he had the chance. He couldn't stop blaming himself. _If only I had done something, she wouldn't be missing, _he thought. He looked over at Nate.

"Nathaniel, I need you to do something for me." he said.

"Anything."

"I need you to go back to the summer house. Go to the wine cellar in the basement. The butterfly pendant will be there. Just bring it to me." Chuck said.

"The one you bought for Blair?" asked Nate.

"Yeah." Chuck replied.

"Their not letting anyone in the house right now, but I'll get it as soon as I can." Nate promised.

Chuck simply nodded his head. The door opened and the nurse came in. She gave Nate a warm smile before turning to Chuck.

"Mr. Bass, we're just going to need to do some tests." she said before turning to Nate. "We're going to need you to stay in the hall."

Nate waved good bye to Chuck and left the hospital room. He walked back to the waiting room. Everyone sat quietly. Eric and Lily looked up as Nate approached. He stayed standing. No one asked what he and Chuck had been talking about. Everyone knew that they were best friends, and what happens with best friends stays with best friends.

Lily squeezed Bart's hand. He had been looking at a spot on the floor for well over ten minutes. She could tell this was his way of processing shock. Shutting out the outside world. Lily looked around the room. Eric was reading another magazine, he couldn't stop putting them down. Nate was still standing. Wait, where was Serena? Lily looked up at Nate.

"Where is Serena?" she asked, her voice becoming frantic.

Nate's eyes grew wide. With all the chaos going on, he had completely forgotten about Serena. The last time he had seen her was that morning. He looked down at his watch. It was now ten-thirty eight pm. _Where is she? _he thought to himself.

A black limo was making it's way to the Bass summer home. Inside, Serena and Georgina laughing at something that hadn't made sense but was funny for no apparent reason. Georgina had taken Serena to a bar in South Hampton. Both of them were too drunk to know better now. The limo pulled up the house. Serena got out first and held to the door, trying to keep her balance. Georgina got out next and grabbed onto Serena. Both of them didn't pay attention to the police cars that filled the property.

Serena led them to the front door, occasionally bumping into things. She and Georgina crawled the stairs, since they couldn't stay standing for long. Georgina pulled Serena up. Serena got out her key and put it in the keyhole. She opened the door, expecting the usual summer home foyer, but what she got was so much different.

Police men everywhere. Forensic annalists with their boxes. Serena's eyes became wide, as did Georgina's. What was going on? Serena tossed her keys back in her purse and started to look around, which wasn't easy because of all of the alcohol she had consumed. Georgina followed her. A police officer came up to them.

"Ladies, we're doing an investigation. You need to leave the house immediately." he said calmly, directing them to the door.

"No! I live here, what is going on!" Serena shouted, but it came out as a slur.

"Are you both drunk?" the officer asked, looking at Georgina then back at Serena.

"N-No." Serena said, trying to convince him.

"There was a shooting here this morning. Two young men. Eighteen years old. We have identified the shooter and are now looking for him. He has kidnapped a young women. Seventeen years old." the officer said, still not convinced the two of them were sober.

"What!" Serena screamed.

_Oh no! Nate and Chuck were shot! And the shooter took Blair!, _Serena thought, trying to process everything. The officer looked at her.

"Miss, I'm going to need identification." he turned to Georgina. "From both of you."

Serena gulped. She looked over at Georgina, who also seemed scared. They both slowly reached into their handbags and felt around for their wallets. Georgina pulled her's out first and handed it to the officer. Serena did the same. He opened them and looked at their cards, trying to find some id. He came across their health cards.

"Hmm." The only sound coming from his mouth.

Serena and Georgina froze. He looked up at the both of them.

"Seems we have a problem. You are both eighteen. The legal drinking age is twenty one." he said.

"Please sir-" Serena tried to plead.

"Don't think about getting to comfortable. The only place you two will be tonight is the Hampton holding facility. We can contact your parents there."

Before either of them could say anything, cool metal slipped onto their wrists. Their hands were brought behind their backs and they were led to a police vehicle outside. They sat in the back, like a bunch of criminals. Serena looked out the window. A single tear fell from her blue eyes. _What have I done, _she thought to herself,

The next day arrived quickly for Blair. They had drove all night. She looked at the clock in the car. It was six eighteen in the morning. She looked out the window. They were defiantly back in the Upper East Side. They passed the Met and all the stores down fifth. Carter's hand was still on her's. They passed St. Jude's and Constance. She briefly closed her eyes. Trying to get away from reality. She felt the car stop. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. _This is my place!, _she thought ecstatically. She looked over at Carter. He scooted over to her and opened the door from her side. He now had a firm grip on her hand.

"Get out." he ordered.

She did as she was told. Her hand was squished between his. He got out as well and closed the door behind him. They walked into the building, like everything was normal. They walked into the elevator. Carter pressed the penthouse button. They waited patiently as the elevator rode up. When the doors opened, Blair felt a little bit more confident. They walked into the living room. Dorota came out from the kitchen. A grin formed on her face when she saw Blair.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota said, trying to make her way to her.

But instead of Dorota giving her a hug, she fell. Her hand clutched her chest, but that didn't stop the bleeding. Blair screamed. What was happening? She looked at Carter. The gun in his hand, pointing at the now dead Dorota.

"You bastard!" Blair screamed.

Dorota couldn't be dead. Dorota couldn't be dead. Dorota was always there for her. She couldn't have been dead. Anger filled Blair. Carter killed Dorota. She rolled her free hand into a fist. He didn't see it coming until it was too late. Blair's hand punched his right eye. He dropped the gun, both hands went to his eye. Blair picked up the gun. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected her to be so strong. She needed to get out of there. The gun shook in her hand. She brought her leg back and kicked Carter where she knew it would hurt before running into the elevator.

Carter clutched his crotch. He was powerless. He saw Blair running into the elevator. The door closed.

"You bitch!" he shouted.

Blair ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. She ran out of the building. She needed to get back to the Hampton's. With a gun in her hand, she fled. First thing was first, she needed to find a way back.


	18. Consequences

**A/N: Sorry for another long update (. I'd like to say I'll be updating more but school starts on Tuesday, so I can't make any promises. I really want to appreciate all those who have read, reviewed, favourited or alerted this story. Anyways, Enjoy!**

The ride from the police station was quiet. Lily looked out the window nearest to her and Serena looked down at the ground. It was now six in the morning. After an hour of trying to get Serena out of a trial, mother and daughter were exhausted. The tears that had come from Serena's blue eyes, were now long gone. There was no use, her mother wasn't even looking at her.

Lily clutched her handbag, that lay on her lap. She was starting to feel the stress of parenthood again, only to much more extreme levels. Her stepson in a hospital bed after being shot. Her other son had run away from home and didn't even tell her why. And now her daughter, who she thought had cleaned up her act, had called her four in the morning to tell her she was sitting a the police station. Lily was going to need to book an appointment and get an injection of botox, pronto.

The sun was starting to rise over the summer getaway. Lily closed her eyes. Trying to find some peace in her life at that moment, but that was next to impossible. She sighed and turned to look at Serena. She brushed away her golden locks and saw her daughter look up at her. Her eyes glistened with tears, but none came out.

"Mom, I am so sorry." she said in a small voice.

Lily simply nodded. She wanted to hug her daughter, but she knew then Serena wouldn't learn a thing. Lily clasped her hands together and let them rest on her lap. The silence started to take over the limo once again.

"Mom, say something." Serena begged.

"Frankly, I don't know what to say." Lily responded, looking over at the ground.

Serena bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. Her mother had no idea what to do. Usually she would yell at her and then leave her alone for a bit before going out for a mother-daughter shopping spree. But things had changed since then.

"I really thought you were trying to change." Lily commented.

"I am." Serena pleaded.

"Then what is this, Serena! Why are you calling me in the morning, informing me that you are sitting at a police station and you need me to pick you up. This is not change." Lily snapped.

Serena parted her mouth but quickly closed it. What was she to say? Her mother obviously doesn't wan to hear what she had to say. She could never explain this. She couldn't explain it last time.

"Why were you even drinking? I thought of all people, you would be the one at the hospital at this moment. You would be the one asking the police questions on what they have so far and if they found anything on Blair."

Serena looked at her mom. The tears flowed down her face, but she didn't stop them. Lily's angry expression grew soft as she saw Serena let the tears go. She immediately wrapped her daughter into a hug, despite what she had been thinking earlier. Serena clutched on to her mother. Fearing she would lose her as well.

She didn't want to be reminded of the fact that a shooting had taken place at the house and her best friend had been kidnapped. The police hadn't told her much. They had been too busy giving her lectures on underage drinking. She felt Lily stroke her hair, something she did when Serena had been a kid. Serena looked up at her.

"Mom," she started. "I was being stupid."

"I can't argue with you there, Serena." Lily said.

Serena nodded, her golden locks shaking as she did. Lily stroked her daughter's hair as they grew nearer to the hospital. Lily kept looking out the window. The sun shone brightly on the people and buildings below. She could make out the hospital. She turned to Serena and stroked her hair once again. The limo halted to a stop.

Lily let go of her daughter and grabbed her handbag off her lap. The door was opened by the driver and Lily stepped out. Serena followed. She couldn't look at the hospital knowing that Nate and Chuck had been shot. Lily noticed her daughter's hesitation to enter the hospital. She grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before leading her inside. They walked through the halls and into the elevator. Neither of them spoke. The elevator stopped on the third floor and they stepped out. They walked to the waiting room, where Bart and Eric were sitting.

Lily approached them first. Serena walked slowly behind her. Lily and Bart sat down, while Eric walked over to his sister. He looked tired, but yet concerned for Serena.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Georgina." Serena spat out in disgust.

Eric nodded his head and went back to where he had been sitting earlier. Serena stayed standing. Everything was going so fast inside her head. She didn't even know the details of the shooting or what the news was with Blair. Nothing was making sense. She heard footsteps approaching the waiting room. She turned to see who it was and gasped as she saw Nate walking over to them. Without thinking, she ran over to him and wrapped him in her arms. He was caught off guard but returned the favour.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, ignoring stares they got from nurses and patients. Serena finally let go of him and let her arms hang at her sides. A huge grin had formed on her face, replacing the grim expression she had been wearing earlier. Nate smiled back at her, not knowing why she was that happy to see him.

"You're alive." she said.

"Um, yes I am." Nate commented, not sure what she was talking about.

"But you could have died." Serena said with concern.

"How?" he asked, getting more and more confused.

"You were shot! You and Chuck were shot. You were there." Serena said, trying to grasp what was going on but Nate was making it very difficult.

"I wasn't shot." he said slowly, not liking the fact that he would be the one to tell her about everything.

Serena felt her body stiffen. This wasn't making sense. Two eighteen year old males were shot inside the summer home. That could have only been Nate and Chuck. There were no one else that could have been there. Nate saw confusion wash over her face. He sighed and grabbed her forearm and led her to another hallway. They walked for a bit before Nate could muster up the courage to tell her.

"Two guys were shot at the house yesterday, and I wasn't one of them. Me and Eric had gone to hang out. While we were gone, Dan had come by. It was him and Chuck that had gotten shot." he said, trying not to look at Serena.

Serena clutched the nearest wall. She felt herself getting more and more weaker. Nate swung her arm over his neck and placed his hand on her waist, preventing her from falling. Her world felt as though it was crashing down. _Dan….shot?, _was all her mind could process. And even that was too much to handle. She felt Nate walk her over to a small bench and sat her down. Cool clear liquid streamed down her face. Nate searched his pockets for any type of tissue or handkerchief, but came up short.

Serena wiped her tears away. Even though she and Dan had broken up, she still cared about him. And the thought of him being shot, just made her feel weak. She looked at Nate through her blurry eyes. Her arm was still around his neck, but she didn't have the strength to take it off.

"Do you want some water?" Nate asked, concern deeply rooted in his voice.

Serena ignored him. Her mind was racing and she couldn't do anything about it. She started to get up, thankful that she had regained some potency. Nate followed her, making sure she didn't fall. They walked back to the waiting room. All three looked up as Nate and Serena walked back. She didn't look at any of them.

The doctor made his way to the waiting room. Clipboard in hand and glass firmly resting on his face. Everyone gathered to hear what he had to say. He saw the usual familiar faces and one new one. He guessed it was a friend. He looked at Bart before speaking.

"Mr. Bass, your son is doing very well. He may be released next week. He won't be suffering any life long injuries." the doctor said.

Bart merely nodded. His son was going to be okay and that made him happy, but he had an odd way of showing it. The doctor turned to the rest of them, all of their faces painted with concern. He took a deep breath before speaking to them. He was never good at these things.

"Mr. Humphrey desperately needs the blood transfusion. We are looking for one through the donors, but we still haven't found a match. I don't want to say this, but we could lose him today." the doctor said before adding. "We need a family member right away."

"His dad is trying to get here as fast as he can." Nate told him.

"Time is very crucial at this point. We don't have enough of it." the doctor responded.

"How much time is left?" Serena asked in a quiet voice.

The doctor looked over at his clipboard. The waiting room grew silent. He looked up.

"Two hours. Two and a half at the most." he said, not sure where to look.

Serena felt her legs running. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get out of there. She ran through the hospital, disregarding the several nurses and hospital personnel's telling her to stop. She took the elevator to the ground floor and ran outside to the courtyard. It was still pretty early so no one was there to see her lose control. Well almost no one.

"Serena." Nate called from behind her.

She turned around. Nate was standing a few feet away from her, but it felt as though he was closer. She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"What do you want, Nate? Are you here to tell me about Dan, because I already know about that. Are you here to tell me that my best friend is missing? I already know about that too. Are you here to tell me that I was stupid for even talking to Georgina, let alone that I forgave her? Well it's pretty clear that everyone has told me that." Serena shouted.

"Serena, I'm not here to tell you things. You need a friend. We've always been friends, even before that night." Nate said, slowly making his way to Serena.

"Well before that night, everything was perfect. You and Blair were together and I was having fun. But look at us now. Everything is different." Serena spat out.

"Yes, but things happen for a reason, right? Look, I'm not here to bring up the past, in fact I'm here to forget it." he said.

Serena stared at him, unsure of what to do. He grabbed her hand and led her to one of the benches. He sat her down. She looked over at a flower pot. Bright colours lit up the courtyard. They all seemed to belong, except for one. A dead flower lay beside the pot. Lifeless. The rest of the flowers looked fine, but the dead one was the one Serena knew she was. A flower could be weak, but could regain it's strength. But sometimes they just couldn't be strong again. Serena closed her eyes and turned to Nate, who's blue eyes were as concerned as ever.

"I'm horrible person, Nate."

"No, your not." he said, squeezing her hand.

"Yes I am. This is all of my fault. First Georgina, then Blair and now Dan. Can't you see that it is all of my fault."

"You are not to blame. Sure you made some mistakes, but who doesn't. You are a good person, that's why you forgave Georgina. That's what everyone loves about you, Serena. That you can see the best in people. And the thing with Blair, it was just an argument. I'm sure wherever she is right now, she is safe and is thinking about you. And you most certainly did not have anything to do with Dan getting shot. You weren't even there." Nate said, trying to reassure her.

"But he came because of me. If he had stayed at home and forgotten about me, then he wouldn't be here. He would be healthy, not fighting for his life!" she yelled.

"Serena, the only person to blame for Dan is Carter. He shot Dan. He is the bastard that shot Dan and Chuck and then kidnapped Blair." Nate explained.

Serena felt a small wave of relief go through her body. But at the same time anger did as well. She never liked Carter but had tolerated him, but now she could truthfully say that she hated him. Two emotions took over her body, but they seemed to calm down once Nate encased her in a comforting hug. She hugged back. She just needed a friend right now. They separated, making eye contact as they did.

"I'm going to go back inside." Serena said.

"You do that. I need to go back to the house." Nate told her as they got up from the bench.

"Why?" she asked.

"Chuck asked me to get something, and it's the least I can do. He is my best friend after all." Nate said.

"Yeah, best friends. Best friends will do anything for each other." Serena commented, her mind taking her to the fight she and Blair had the day before.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nate asked her.

"Yeah. Just go get whatever Chuck wanted. I'm sure he'll be very happy." Serena answered.

Nate sent her a small smile before leaving the hospital. He got the limo to pull up in front and got in. The ride was quiet and boring, but he knew he needed to get the pendant. The limo stopped a few minutes later. There were less cars and people than yesterday. He got out and walked inside. After quickly telling an officer why he was there, he was allowed to go and get the pendant from the basement.

As he walked into the wine cellar, he saw the chain on the ground. He picked it up and eyed it peculiarly. He looked around the floor and saw the butterfly pendant. He didn't bother questioning why they were apart or why they were in the wine cellar of all place. He slipped the pendant into his pocket and turned to leave. He overheard two officers talking about the case. He was going to ignore it when something made him stay.

"Listen, they think she is dead." one officer said, in a husky voice.

"She can't be dead, Frank. She was kidnapped yesterday. And even if she was dead, why would she be in New York City? It's probably not even her." said another officer, in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Then why would there be a murdered woman at the Waldorf penthouse? I haven't gotten much details except that a woman died of bullet wound, but I think it's Blair Waldorf. The Carter Baizen fellow must have fled the scene." Frank said.

Nate heard the other officer sigh. He felt his body freeze over the realization that someone had been shot at the Waldorf penthouse. He didn't want to think it, but the signs did point to Blair. If Blair was dead, he didn't know how he would be able to tell Chuck. He heard the police officers footsteps walk away. He got out of his hiding spot and walked out of the basement.

Once safely in the limo that was making it's way back to the hospital, Nate got out his cell. He also pulled out the small piece of scrap paper he had scribbled Rufus's number onto. He dialled in the number and brought the phone up to his ear. Rufus picked up right away.

"Hello?" Nate heard.

"It's me, Nate. We spoke last night."

"Yes, I remember you. I'm trying to get up there as fast as I can. How's Dan? Is he doing alright?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but there isn't much time. The doctor is estimation two hours. Two and half at the most." Nate informed him. "Where are you right now?"

"We just left New York City." Rufus told him, his voice starting to grow more and more upset that he couldn't be there to save his son's life.

"Well hurry." Nate told him before hanging up.

Nate shoved the paper and phone into his pockets as the limo stopped in front of the hospital. He walked inside and took the elevator the familiar floor. The elevator seemed to take forever, but when it finally stopped, he rushed to Chuck's room. He burst the door open and saw Chuck in his bed. Chuck grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before looking at Nate.

"Glad to see me, Nathaniel? You should be more careful, nurse Veronica doesn't like visitors coming in until eight." Chuck said with a smirk.

"I got the pendant from the house." Nate told him as he took it out of his pocket.

Chuck sat up as Nate passed it to him. He let it sit in the palm of his hand, still remembering how it looked on Blair's neck, before she ripped it off during her drunkenness. He looked up at Nate.

"Thank you, Nathaniel." he said, closing his hand so the pendant was warm underneath his touch.

Nate looked down at the ground. He put his hands in his pockets, not sure what to tell Chuck. He didn't have to say anything until Chuck spoke.

"What is it, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing." Nate lied.

"Come on. Your shaking more than more than an old lady." Chuck pointed out.

Nate sighed and pulled up a chair. He sat beside Chuck.

"I don't know how to tell you. I'm not sure if it's even true." Nate started.

"Tell me what?"

"I overheard the police officers back at the house. Someone was murdered at the Waldorf penthouse. A female. I didn't get much more, but they said that Carter had left the scene." Nate said, trying not to make eye contact with Chuck.

Chuck felt the happiness he had been feeling a mere moment ago wash away. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. Blair Waldorf could not be dead. The love of his life could not be dead. He opened up his hand and looked at the butterfly pendant. It glimmered all on it's own. He kept looking at it and didn't look up once.

"I would like to be alone." he said.

Nate nodded and got up from his seat. Once the door closed, Chuck looked up. He needed to get out of the hospital. He needed to. He looked out the window. He was four stories above ground and his chance of survival if he jumped out was very minimal. He would have to think of a plan. That was what he did best after all. He would find Blair. Because she was not dead. He knew it.

Blair had one hand on the wheel and one resting out the window. After escaping from the penthouse, she had gone back to the car. She remembered which wires Carter had used and started the car. Now she was driving down the highway back to the Hampton's. Her first driving experience had gone alright so far. She had driven slowly through the city but sped up on the highway.

The gun was lying under the seat. Like the day before, there weren't many cars on the highway. She had been driving for a few hours now, but she didn't care if she had to drive for another day. She was going to go to the Hampton's and see Chuck. If he was still alive.

"Of course he's still alive." she told herself.

He had to be alive. He's Chuck Bass. No one could kill him.

Meanwhile, Georgina sat in the back of a limo her parents had sent for her. The police station had been no big deal. It wasn't like that stuff hadn't happened before. Now she waited for the dreaded limo ride to be over. At the end of it she would have to face her parents at the Hilton. Interrupting her thoughts was the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller id. _Payphone?, _she though but picked it up anyway.

"Sparks here." she said.

"Georgina." Carter said.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"We're in this together, right?" he said.

"Wrong. Our partnership stopped after the shooting and the kidnapping." she reminded him.

"They deserved it."

"You're being stupid. Shooting a Bass and kidnapping a Waldorf. You could be thrown in jail for life." she said.

"I could be doing life for other things as well, remember?"

"This isn't a game anymore. I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway about _that_. Your done working for me." she told him.

"I just need to find Blair and finish up with her. Bitch stole the car and the gun." he informed her.

"I don't care about what you have left to do." she said before she hung up.

She would rather face her parents than deal with Carter.

Back at the hospital, all five waited in the waiting room. Everyone afraid to leave fearing they might miss something important. Nate had called Rufus again to check where he was. Long Island, still too far. Nate didn't want to face it, but Dan might die. It had been two hours already, but the doctors hadn't said anything so far.

Nate looked over at Serena. She sat beside Eric, but she couldn't stop thinking of Dan. Like Nate, she knew that Dan probably wouldn't live. She didn't want to think about that. Dan couldn't die. Dan would always be a phone call away. That was Dan. Dan wasn't supposed to be in a hospital waiting for a family member to come and save his life. _I just wish I knew what was going on, _she thought. As if her prayers were answered, the same doctor walked over to them. They all stood up and crowded him.

He took his glasses off and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Lily held Bart's hand. She had grown to like Dan. He had always been a positive influence on Serena. And now he was dead. She didn't even want to imagine how Rufus was going to feel when he heard this. It would just be too much. She knew Rufus, better then he did himself.

Eric's eyes grew wide. Dan. Humphrey. Dead. Those words did not go together. They never did and they never should have. Dan had been a good friend, even after he and Serena broke up. This was just unbelievable.

Nate froze. Dan couldn't be dead. Dan couldn't be dead. As much as he tried to convince himself that, he knew that Dan was dead and he was never going to come back. They had actually been friends and no one could picture one of their friends dead. _This shouldn't have happened, _he thought. He looked over at Serena.

Tears fell down Serena's face. Dan was dead and she knew she had been part of it. Nate couldn't convince her otherwise. She closed her eyes. She had loved him and a little part of her still loved him. She was going to miss him, that's for sure. She didn't know what to feel right now, but she didn't want to feel it with people around her. Things seemed to change for her more and more, and she wasn't liking it.


	19. Gone

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for yet another long update. School started and that took up most of my time. Thank goodness I had a longweekened this weekend. I hope you all enjoy! On the side note, who else is loving the new season? I can't wait for the new episode :)**

He's gone.

He's dead.

He can't be dead!

He can't be dead!

Dan Humphrey cannot be dead!

Those were the words that kept passing through Serena van der Woodsen's mind. It had been exactly four hours, twenty-six minutes and fifty one seconds since the doctor walked into the waiting room announcing Dan's death. She hadn't been able to stay in that room. The deathly silence creeping in. Taking over the room. She couldn't look at them. Sure they were sad, but they were more sad for her. They looked at her like she was going to go crazy. But she just couldn't. She couldn't be crazy. She couldn't be angry. She couldn't be sad. She was just numb.

So she did the only thing she could, she ran. She ran past the nurses and doctors. She ran past the white walls. She ran into the elevator and shot of there when it stopped on the first floor. She ignored the hospital employees yells. She just ran, not letting anyone interfere. She was sure Nate had been following her, but she had out run him. Even an athlete like Nate was no match for a girl who was an expert on running.

She had hailed a cab and told the driver to take her straight to the train station. She couldn't stay there any longer. The summer had officially ended for her, and so had her life.

Now she sat on a bench inside the station awaiting to hear when her train would be leaving. No luggage. She didn't need it. She didn't want it.

_Ring, Ring._

She looked down at the screen.

**Nate.**

Serena let out a sigh. He had been calling and texting since she had left him running after her. She hadn't replied once. It was obvious what he would ask. Where she was? If she was alright? If she could come back to the hospital? She wouldn't go back. She needed to leave the Hampton's. Great for past vacations, but she knew she wouldn't be returning soon.

"Train 496 is now boarding and will be leaving shortly." The announcer said over the speakers.

Serena looked down at her ticket. That was her train. She didn't need to look at the ticket to know that. She had memorized ensuring that she wouldn't miss it. She got up from the bench, ticket in one hand and phone in the other. She looked down at the phone.

Serena threw the small phone in the nearest trash can before making her way to the gate. She didn't need anything bring her down. She just needed to see someone who might be the only one who could help her.

Nate closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. The eighty ninth time he called her and she didn't pick up. He felt so useless. He knew she wouldn't want to talk. This was Serena. She would only talk when she wanted to. He walked back over to the waiting room. Lily and Bart had left to get something to eat. Eric sat on the same bench. His headphones in his ears and his music blaring, he was numb from the world.

Nate sat down beside him and picked up a magazine from the coffee table. He didn't even read it, just skimming over the words seeing if anything interesting would show up. He had tried to get into contact with Rufus with no such luck. As much as he wanted to contact Rufus, he didn't want to be the one to tell him about Dan. It would be too much.

Nate closed his eyes. Imagining where Dan would be right now. Would he be looking down at them or simply gone? Nate opened his eyes. Wherever Dan was, he knew he was with Serena. He heard a nurse walk into the waiting room. She smiled down on Nate.

"Mr. Bass would like to speak to you." she said, pointing in the direction of Chuck's room.

Nate nodded and got up from the bench and made his way to the hospital room. He opened the door and saw Chuck sitting on the bed. Nate closed the door behind him and stood next to the bed.

"Nathaniel, I need your help." Chuck said.

Nate simply nodded. His mind was still thinking of Serena's whereabouts. He knew she was independent but he couldn't stop worrying about her. He thought he could hide his worry but it crept on to his face and Chuck saw it.

"Something wrong?" Chuck asked.

Nate looked up at him. He didn't know what to do. Sure, Chuck and Serena hadn't been close but they were step-siblings and they did help each other out from time to time. He took a deep breath before replying.

"Serena ran away." Nate told him.

"Again?" Chuck asked, a smirk starting to form on his lips remembering the last time she ran away.

"Look, it's not like that." Nate said, noticing his smirk.

"Well, like last time she ran away because of something big." Chuck started. "So what could have possibly made her run away this time?"

"Dan." Nate said simply.

Chuck's eyes grew wide. No need to explain. _Dan. Humphrey. Dead. _Those words didn't make sense. This was Dan. The guy who had been there when Carter went psycho. This was the guy who had been beside him. This was the guy who had dated his step-sister. This was the guy that had given him a black eye. As much that had happened between them, Chuck had grown to respect him. And now he was gone. Chuck sighed before speaking.

"He's really gone?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, earlier today. I thought he would live, you know? Like someone out there could help him." Nate replied.

Chuck nodded his head. He was at loss for words. He looked over at Nate. Nate ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. Trying to understand what was going on.

"Did you call Serena?" Chuck asked.

"I tried, but she isn't answering. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Nate asked.

"No, but she might need sometime to cool down and then she'll be back in no time. See, no need to stress Nathaniel." Chuck assured him.

Nate let out sigh. He had tried to convince himself that, but it hadn't worked. He just needed to be distracted, but too much was going on.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Nate asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. I need you to get me out of here." Chuck said calmly.

"What? Are you crazy? The doctors won't let you go until your shoulder is better and your dad will have your neck, not to mention mine!" Nate explained loudly, trying to make sure that the doctors didn't here him.

"Just listen to me. Help me get out of here. I'm feeling a whole lot better and the doctors won't suspect you, you're an Archibald."

"Wrong, they will suspect me. In case you've forgotten your dad's wedding, my dad ran away to Brazil, so I highly doubt your theory." Nate told him.

"You're right." Chuck replied. "I've had a lot on my mind, but that's beside the point. I need to get out of here."

"Why? What could be so important that you would risk leaving without being a hundred percent better." Nate asked.

"I can find Blair." Chuck responded.

"Blair is with Carter. Carter is the moron that shot you. He still has a gun with him. Do you honestly think that's wise. Besides, the police are saying that Blair might not even be alive."

"Stop talking like that!" Chuck snapped. "She's not dead."

Nate closed his mouth. Chuck rarely shouted. Chuck started to catch his breath. His chest rose up and down. He knew Blair wasn't dead. He didn't know how to describe it, but he had a strong feeling she was alive. He looked at Nate, who stood still. Afraid to move in case it angered him.

"Just don't say that, alright?" Chuck said in a low voice.

"Y-yeah. I won't say it again."

"Bring Eric in." Chuck instructed.

"Why?"

"He could be helpful. Like you said, the doctors would probably suspect you, and seeing as though Eric is young and naïve, they wouldn't suspect him either." Chuck informed him.

"You want Eric to help you get out?" Nate said, his eyes grew a little bit wider.

"It's not like I'm asking a four year old. Just go get him, Nathaniel." Chuck said, nodding toward the door.

Nate stood firmly on the ground, trying to think of a way for Chuck not to use Eric in his plan. But that had been no use and Nate found himself walking towards the door. He walked over to the waiting room. Eric was still sitting on the bench. He looked up when he saw Nate.

"Hey. Everything good?" he asked.

"Yeah. Uh, Chuck wants to talk to you." Nate told him.

"Sure." Eric replied, getting up from the bench.

Nate led him to Chuck's room. When they got there, Nate closed the door behind them. Eric stood by Chuck's bed. Chuck simply smirked at him, his hands intertwined in front of him. Silence filled up the room. Nate leaned against the far wall, his arms crossed. Eric slipped his hands in his pockets. Chuck just kept on smirking.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Eric asked, finally breaking the silence.

"You can help me."

"Help you with what?" Eric asked, as a sign of worry crept onto his face.

"I need you to get me out of here." Chuck replied, smirk still intact.

"You mean, break you out of here against the doctor's orders?" Eric clarified.

"I wouldn't say that the doctor ordered anything, but you got my point. Now I have a plan and all you have to do is listen and not fuck up, alright?"

"Yeah, but Chuck this is pretty risky. I mean what about your shoulder? It hasn't even healed yet." Eric told him, trying to get him to change his mind.

"It's a risk I'll have to take." Chuck answered.

"Well what will I have to do anyways?" Eric asked.

"Just distract the nurses, that'll be easy. Get me a wheelchair, running will make it to obvious that I'm getting out of here. And then I need you to get some money from the bank and pay off anyone at the front desk." Chuck told him.

"That's it?"

"There's more, but I wouldn't want to stress you out." Chuck said with a smirk.

"Well what are you going to do when you get outside? You can't just use the wheelchair to get around town." Eric said.

Chuck sighed and looked away. He hadn't thought of that. He had just thought of being free and finding Blair. Safe and untouched. He looked over at Nate, who was still standing against the wall. Suddenly, an idea hit Chuck. The famous smirk reappeared. Nate saw it appear and knew exactly what Chuck was thinking. There was no way he was going to help him do this. He quickly uncrossed his arms and walked over to the bed.

"No, no, no, no, no." Nate repeated.

"Come on, Nathaniel. That's what best friends are for." Chuck replied.

"But this is crazy! You can't just run out of the hospital, get into a limo and be off on your merry way. You're no James Bond. This won't work, trust me." Nate said, trying to use his inside voice.

"If you weren't paying attention, Nathaniel, I'm not _running _out, I'm being _wheeled _out. Two completely different verbs." Chuck replied. "Besides, I just need you to have a limo waiting for me outside. Nothing big."

"Nothing big? Nothing big! You're breaking out of a hospital!" Nate yelled.

Chuck looked over at the door to see if anyone had walked by and heard something. When he was sure no one was outside he looked back at Nate. Eric stood silently, not sure what was about to happen.

"Why don't you say that a little louder, I don't think everyone in South Hampton heard you." Chuck sneered.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not helping you." Nate said.

"Fine. I was tired of you and your selfishness anyway." Chuck replied, as he looked away.

"Selfish? I'm being selfish? I'm sorry that I did everything you asked. I'm sorry that I contacted your dad and Lily so they could come here. I'm sorry that that I called Dan's dad and tried to get him here as soon as possible so his son wouldn't die! I'm sorry that I have done that and so much more, because I'm selfish!" Nate spat out.

"No body asked you to do anything!" Chuck roared.

Nate's eyes became cold. His jaw clenched. Chuck still didn't look at him. Nate felt his legs move him towards the door. He slammed it behind him and walked faster. He walked past the waiting room and to the elevator. He pressed the call button and impatiently waited. His foot tapped against the white floor. The door finally opened. He let an old man walk out before he walked in. He pressed the button for the first floor and watched the doors close, the last of the floor where he had basically lived on for the past two days.

The doors opened, revealing the first floor. He marched out. His eyes only looked at the doors to the outside, blocking everything else.

"Nate." he heard.

He looked over and saw Lily and Bart Bass looking back at him. He sighed and walked over to them, not really in the mood to talk to Chuck's dad and step-mother. He tried to smile but couldn't. He was physically and emotionally tired. Lily noticed.

"Nate, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm probably just going to head back to the city." he said.

"Well get some sleep on the way there. You look very tired." Lily said.

"Will do." he replied.

"If anything is bothering you, you can tell us. You know that." Lily said.

"Yeah, I know." Nate replied.

Lily smiled at him before walking towards the elevator. Bart was about to follow her but turned around and faced Nate. Nate stood still. One thing that was difficult about Bart Bass was the fact you never knew what he was thinking. He could be the happiest person in the world but look like he was going to a funeral. Nate braced himself for Bart. Bart walked over to him and placed his hand on Nate's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you have done. I know that you and your mother have been going through a lot recently, but you are a good man for staying here. A proud man. A responsible man." he said.

"It was nothing, honest." Nate replied.

"Charles is really lucky to have a friend like you." Bart said, walking away over to Lily.

Nate sighed. _Yeah, Charles is lucky to have a friend like me. Try telling him that, _Nate thought. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the hospital. He didn't need to come back. He just needed to leave.

Blair parked the blue mustang in front of a small café in South Hampton. She looked in the glove compartment, to see if the right owner of the car had left anything for her to wear. Sure enough, there was a nice pair of Chanel shades. She slipped them on before grabbing the gun and put it in her pocket before exiting the car. She walked into the café, unsure if people would recognize her. She found an empty seat at the bar. She quickly sat down. She needed to find out what was going on. The radio in the car had been no help.

"Anything I can help you with, Miss?" she heard.

Blair looked up and saw a guy, probably in his late teens, looking at her. She looked at his name tag, which told her his name was Jason. His light brown hair fell lightly over his green eyes. He was around six feet and had a faint tan. Over all he was very attractive, but not for Blair. She plastered a fake smile.

"No, and even if I needed help it most certainly would not come from an employee who gets paid minimum wage at a café that might as well serve leftovers from Sunday night." Blair snapped.

"Take it easy. It's just my job. No need to get angry at the help." he said.

"Ugh!"

"You seem angry? Want to criticize my place of employment again?" he said with a smile.

"I'm not here for small talk. I need to know what's going on in town and I need to know now." she replied.

"Well if that was all you wanted to know, you should have told me." he said.

"Just tell me what's going on!" Blair barked.

"There was a shooting here a couple days ago. But you won't care. It was at one of those mansions, like the ones the rich and the wealthy vacation in. Um, the mayor said that there might be a new playground being built." he said.

"Tell me about the shooting victims. Are they alright?" she asked.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you already know what's going on."

"Answer my question." Blair said sternly. She was not here to play games.

"The newspaper only gave out one name. Chuck Bass, son of some billionaire. Yeah he got shot, but the newspaper said he would most likely live. Another guy got shot as well, but they haven't released his name. They said he got hit pretty hard. Also the shooter is still on the loose and kidnapped a girl from the house. They said he's crazy and has a gun."

_I need to get to the hospital, _she thought. She got up from the chair and walked to the door, ignoring Joe or whatever his name was. She walked outside, thankful that the car was still there. She climbed in and started it. She brought the car out of the parking space and headed to the hospital. _This is going to take a while, _she thought.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Chuck was telling Eric the plan for the hundredth and fourth time. It all made sense in Chuck's mind, but they only had one shot. And since Nate decided to leave, things had gotten more difficult.

"So you know what to do?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. When should we start?" Eric asked.

"Five minutes. Gives me sometime to get ready."

"Okay, I'll go distract the nurse."

"Fine."

Eric left Chuck, as he swung his legs over on the side of the bed. Ready for their plan. Eric shut the door behind him and looked for Chuck's nurse. Sure enough there she was, looking over a medical report. Eric put on his best grin and walked over to her.

"Excuse me." he said.

She looked up and smiled. She knew who he was. He was here everyday. She put the report down.

"Mr. Bass's step-brother. How may I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Chuck ran out of pain killers. It's really bothering him. Could you get some?" Eric asked.

"Well I might have some in my pocket." she said, pulling out a bottle of pain killers.

Eric's eyes widened. _Crap!, _he thought. He quickly thought on his feet. Chuck was relying on him after all.

"Um, these aren't extra strong. He needs extra strong."

"Extra strong is not good for an eighteen year old boy." she said.

"Please! He's in a lot of pain. Can you just get him some extra strong pain killers?" Eric said, pleading with his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go and try to find some." she said.

Eric watched as she walked away. When he saw her turn at the end of the hall, he ran over to the other end of the hall. There he found fifteen or so empty wheelchairs on hand. He grabbed one and quickly folded it. He rolled it back to Chuck's room. He opened the door to see Chuck standing up in his hospital gown. He smirked at his younger step-brother.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"She went to get some extra strong painkillers. I don't know how long she will be." Eric replied.

Eric unfolded the wheelchair and helped Chuck sit in. Chuck placed his hands on the wheels and tried to move, but his left shoulder pained him. He grabbed it with his free hand. Eric couldn't stand to watch him in pain.

"I'll roll you out of here." Eric offered.

"Fine." Chuck said, as though he had been defeated.

Eric placed his hands on the handles on the back of the wheelchair and pushed it toward the door. Chuck used his good arm to pull it open for them. Once they were in the hall, the games began. Eric started running, pushing the wheelchair faster. Nurses were pushed against the wall as the wheelchair flew past them. They neared the end of the hall.

"We're almost there." Eric said to Chuck.

Chuck smirked. He was one step closer to being free. But the happiness didn't last long when they saw a familiar nurse walk around the corner. Chuck never looked scared, but this was pretty close. She saw the two of them coming toward her.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

Eric ignored her and turned the wheelchair. They barely missed her. He started running faster. He could hear the nurse behind them. _Shit we have to go through the waiting room, _Chuck realized. He looked up at Eric. He seemed to have realized it as well, but kept running. They approached the waiting room, knowing full well what was waiting for them.

Lily and Bart Bass watched in horror as their sons ran by them. One in a wheelchair and the other one pushing him. Bart got up from the bench and ran after them. Anger ran over his face.

Neither of them looked back. Chuck could see the elevator. A smirk appeared on his face. The doors opened and out stepped the people inside. Eric brought every bit of energy left in him and pushed the wheelchair inside. He was about to get in as well, when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He looked at Chuck, but the doors had closed. Eric gulped and looked behind him.

Lily stood with her arms crossed. Her eyes were cold. He looked at Bart, who's hand was on his shoulder. Nothing but disappointment was seen on his face. Eric sighed. He just hoped Chuck would get out fine.

The elevator stopped on the first floor. Chuck got up from the wheelchair, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder which was getting worse. He could see some employees running after him so he picked up his pace. He mentally thanked god that the front door was automatic. He ran outside, looking for somewhere to go. He quickly looked behind him. The employees seemed to slip farther and farther away.

He looked back in front of him and stopped in his tracks. There standing in front of him was Blair Waldorf. Her expression was stunned. They couldn't stop looking at each other. Neither one of them wanted to stop. Blair quickly looked behind him and her eyes grew wide. Employees from the hospital were approaching them.

"Chuck!" she screamed.

He looked behind him and saw all of them running toward him. There was no way in hell he was going back. He grabbed her arm and started to run. She ran as fast as he did. He wanted to ask her so much but the top priority was to get them out of there. She started to lead him towards a blue mustang. She opened the door and shoved him inside. She followed. He scooted over to the passenger side as she shut the door. She pulled the two wires, which she had gotten used to using. The car started and she hit the gas pedal.

Chuck watched her. Since when was Blair so…… not Blair? She drove them out of the parking lot and onto the street. She briefly glanced at him and saw him smirk. She smirked back.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Chuck said.

"And you have no idea how happy I am that we escaped those crazy workers." Blair replied.

"Touché." he said.

Serena got off from the train. She looked down at her watch. It was just a quarter after five. She walked out of Grand Central Station. Hoping not to be noticed by one of many of Gossip Girl's stalker people. She walked out and hailed herself a cab. After giving the driver the address, she sat patiently. The ride was long, but not long enough. After paying the driver, she stepped out and stared at the large townhouse in front of her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. The door opened. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Dad!"


	20. Unexpected

**A/N: Sorry for yet another long update. School was just taking too much time and I had nothing to write about. But I would like to thank those that reviewed, favourtied, alerted or just read the story. I really appreciate it. And now I hope you all enjoy!**

"S-Serena?"

William van der Woodsen looked at his daughter, who stood in his doorway. She just stood there, completely vulnerable. A side of her's he hadn't seen since she was a child and spent her weekends with him, before he moved to Connecticut. The feeling of being in the same city of Lily was too much for him. So he left.

He left so he wouldn't have to deal with_ her. _He had known their was someone else. He didn't know who, but there was definitely someone. Someone who made her happy, without saying a word. Someone who made her heart race. Someone who wasn't him. He hadn't meant to hurt his children, but he had. And now one of them stood in front of him. Ready to cry any second and he didn't even know why. He held out his arms and Serena fell into them. He hugged her as she shook with her sobs. He had waited too long to see his daughter again and now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Blair had her hands firmly on the steering wheel. Chuck was still sitting in the passenger seat. His shoulder was still hurting, but not like it had before. He was just happy to be with Blair again. To know she was alive and well. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to hold her so she wouldn't disappear. So she would always be safe.

They had been driving for about an hour. They had made it onto the highway. Not many cars were on the highway, many still wanted to enjoy their last week of summer. He looked out the window. There were signs telling them that they were approaching Long Island. He sighed. They hadn't spoken much since his escape from the hospital. He didn't know what to say and she didn't seem to be saying anything. Chuck turned to look at her. Her eyes were on the road, making sure she stayed between the lines.

"So, how are you?" he managed to ask.

Blair didn't respond. Her eyes didn't leave the road. Chuck let out a small sigh before turning to look out the window again. She obviously didn't want to talk and he was an idiot for thinking so.

"I was so scared." he heard her say in a small voice.

He instantly turned around and looked at her. She looked as she did before, but her eyes had softened a bit.

"He had a gun. And then he shot Dan. He just shot him. And then he shot you. He grabbed me and carried me away, leaving you in pain. I don't how I could have lived if you had died." she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Chuck didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life he was honestly speechless. Blair briefly glanced at his direction before looking back at the road.

"When we got outside, he made me run. I wanted to run back to the house, but he grabbed my wrist so hard and started to pull me away from you. I had to run." she paused, trying to obliterate any tears that may have already formed. "We ran into town and he stole this car. The gun was in his hand the entire time. He told me several times he wasn't afraid to shoot me."

Chuck gulped. He felt his body stiffen. Just the shot of Blair being shot made his blood boil but also terrified him. He looked at Blair. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"He drove us back to the city. He said he was going to take me to Vegas and get married, so he would get half of my inheritance. When we got to the city, he took me to my place." Blair paused, remembering what had happened at the penthouse.

She couldn't take it. She didn't want to remember it. She pulled the car over to the side and let her head fall in her hands. She didn't stop the tears this time. Her life would forever be changed and she knew it.

Chuck watched as Blair bawled. Her frail body shook, and her tears became uncontrollable. Without thinking about himself, he scooted over and put his good arm around her. Bring her closer to him. He felt her hands grab his arm, like she would lose him. He felt her tears stain his hospital gown, which he still had on. He stroked her chocolate brown locks.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her hair.

She looked up at him. Her doe eyes glistened from the tears. She didn't say anything so he continued.

"If I could have done anything, anything at all, I would have." he told her.

Blair nodded her head. She knew he was telling the truth. Just by the tone of his voice. She felt his warm lips kiss the top of her head. She managed to smile at him. He smiled back. A small, rare, genuine smile. A smile just for her. She looked back over at the steering wheel. They needed to get back. She didn't know why, but something inside of her told her to go back. She turned to make eye contact with Chuck again. He seemed to be thinking the same thing she was.

They separated from each other, although Chuck didn't stray too far from her. Blair pulled back onto the highway. They neared Long Island. Chuck looked over at the fuel gauge. The gas indicator light was turning on as well. He looked over at Blair. She seemed to be ignoring it, as if she did it would just disappear. He cleared his throat. She looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"We're going to run out of gas soon." he said, nodding toward the indicator.

She looked over at it. He was right. The light was flashing, informing her to fill up the gas tank. She felt her body freeze up. For one thing, she hadn't even thought of gas being a problem. The car hadn't stopped, so she had just forgotten about the gas completely. Now that she needed gas she had another problem, her purse wasn't with her. In fact it hadn't been with her since she had been snatched.

Blair looked over at Chuck. She was about to ask him if he had at least thought of bringing his credit cards along, but judging from his appearance she knew the chance wasn't very likely. She looked back at the road. The light had stopped flashing and now stayed on. She couldn't escape it. She pulled over to the side lane, ready to get off of the highway. She pulled the car off, onto a wooded area. The car stopped and Blair got out of the car.

She slammed the door behind her and walked over the front of the car. She didn't know what to do and she didn't intend on even trying to fix it. She sat down on the hood of car, knowing what else to do.

Chuck watched Blair from inside the car. She had surprised him so far. She had gotten him out of the hospital without him running around town with his white ass showing. She looked so lost on the hood of the car, as if everything had gone wrong. He sighed and got out of the car, hospital gown and all. He walked up to her, unsure of what to do or what to say.

He slid up onto the hood of the car, but failed to realize that his behind wasn't protected from the hot surface of the car. He leapt of the car as fast as he got on, trying to pretend that his butt wasn't burning. That's when he heard it. A small, familiar laugh that he hadn't heard in ages. He looked up at Blair. A small smile was formed on her face and soft giggles escaped from her lips. He stopped worrying about the uncomfortable burn he now had and focussed on her.

"Nice move." Blair commented through her giggles.

He smirked at her and walked closer to the car.

"Not as good as my others." he said, smirk still in place.

"True, but say Bass, how's your ass?" she asked, laughter taking over her.

Chuck smirked at her. Good to know her witty comments hadn't wavered. He reached his hand out toward her. She grabbed it and he helped her off the hood of the car. Once she was firmly on the ground, they let go of each other. Chuck looked over at Blair.

"What the hell do we do now?" he asked, giving the wooded area a look and deciding he hated it.

"I-I don't know." Blair replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nate grabbed his luggage and made his way out of Grand Central Station. His train had arrived a few minutes before. He walked out of the station and hailed himself a cab. After putting his luggage in the trunk and telling the driver the address, he was alone with his thoughts. He didn't even want to think where Chuck was at this moment. _Probably still in the hospital, _Nate thought to himself. He let out a small laugh, earning a weird look from the driver.

Nate sighed and looked back out the window, back to his thoughts. He was worried about Serena. He didn't know where she was and hoped she was alright. Same with Blair. He just wished she was alive. He felt horrible. He was the worst friend ever. Two of his friends were missing and another had been counting on him, and now look at him. He was on his way back home to forget about them all. Nate closed his eyes. He just wished it was simpler times. Like the first day of school. _God, I'll never forget that day, _Nate thought.

_Five year-old Nathaniel Archibald was dressed in his uniform, which he had received just last week. He sat in his limo, his parents were with him. His legs dangled off the edge of the seat. His backpack sat next to him. He wasn't sure of what to expect. It was school after all. His nanny had told him he would have lots of fun and make plenty of friends, but he didn't believe her. He would rather be at home playing with his Power Rangers action figures. _

_The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. Howard Archibald got out first, followed by Anne. She grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him out. He looked in wonder at the huge building in front of him. He looked over at the playground. Many children were already playing as their parents mingled with other parents. _

"_Is that Harold and Eleanor Waldorf?" Nate heard his father ask his mother._

"_I believe so, but leave them alone. It's their daughter's first day of school." Anne told her husband. _

_He ignored his wife and bent down to Nate's level. Nate smiled at his father and he smiled back at his son. _

"_Son, do you see that girl over there?" Howard asked, nodding towards the Waldorf family. _

_Nate looked over and saw a girl his age, with chestnut brown curls. A red headband stayed on top of her curly hair. Her uniform was kept neat and tidy, nothing out of place. Nate looked back at his father. _

"_Yes." he replied, unsure of what his father wanted him to do. _

"_Well why don't you go play with her. You want to make friends don't you?" his father insisted. _

"_Y-Yeah." Nate replied. _

"_That's my son." Howard said, patting Nate's back and pushing him towards the Waldorfs'. _

_Nate swung his backpack onto his back and made his way over to the petite brunette. He smiled at her. She was pretty. She smiled back and held out her hand._

"_I'm Blair Cornelia Waldorf." she stated._

_Nate shook her hand and replied "I'm Nathaniel Archibald."_

"_Do you want to go play?" she asked, joy in her voice._

"_Sure." he said. _

_They walked over the playground. Nate's blue eyes grew wide. The playground was much bigger than the one at Central Park and there were a lot more kids his age. Blair on the other hand looked at the playground in disgust. Did they even clean it? Nate scanned the playground, trying to find something for them to do. Finally it hit him. He turned to Blair._

"_Do you want to go on the swings?" he asked. _

_Blair looked over at the swings. Her face slightly dropped. There was Serena van der Woodsen, swinging and laughing. Sure they were best friends, but right now Blair wanted to spend time with her new friend and not have to share him. She looked back at Nate. He was waiting for an answer. Before Blair could even reply, an all to familiar voice was heard throughout the playground._

"_Blair!" yelled Serena, as she gallivanted toward Blair and Nate._

_She wrapped Blair into a bear hug. Blair awkwardly returned the hug. Nate watched the blonde. She seemed so carefree. And she was very pretty. Serena let go of Blair and turned around to look at Nate._

"_Who is he?" Serena asked._

"_This is Nathaniel Archibald. He's my friend." Blair said proudly. _

"_Do you mind if I call you Nate?" she asked._

"_Sure." Nate said with a smile._

_Serena smiled back. She looked around and spotted the sandbox not being used. She turned back to Nate and Blair._

"_Last one to the sandbox is a rotten egg!" she called, running towards the sandbox._

_Nate ran behind her, completely forgetting about Blair. Serena reached the sandbox first, but he wasn't far behind. _

"_Looks like Blair's the rotten egg." Serena giggled as Blair walked over to the sandbox._

"_Am not!" Blair replied. _

_Serena laughed and started to play with the sand. Nate started to play as well. Blair just stood by the sandbox, so she wouldn't get her uniform dirty. Pretty soon the teacher called in all of the kindergarteners. Nate hugged his parents before heading inside. All of the five year-olds sat down on a huge area rug. The teacher smiled at them. After a quick introduction to what school would be about, she assigned them spots to sit. _

"_Nathaniel Archibald, you can sit right there." the teacher told him, pointing to one of the desks. _

_Nate sat down on the chair and left his backpack beside him. He felt so tall, like a big kid. And big kids sat in desks. _

"_Charles Bass, you can go sit beside Nathaniel." the teacher told another boy. _

_Nate looked over at the boy. He had dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and a smirk that would only belong to the devil. The boy slid into the seat beside him. Nate smiled._

"_Hi, I'm Nate." he said. _

_The boy turned his head and looked at the blonde boy beside him._

"_I'm Chuck." he replied. _

"_So, do you like Power Rangers?" Nate asked, trying to make conversation. _

"_Not really. Their not something that appeals to me." Chuck replied. _

"_Why not? I mean they fight robots and they all have something special about them." Nate informed Chuck. _

"_I just don't like them." Chuck stated._

"_Well, what do you like?" _

"_I'm not telling you. I don't even know you." Chuck said. _

"_I won't tell anyone." Nate replied. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yup. It'll just be between you and me." Nate assured him._

"_Sesame Street." Chuck said in a low voice._

_Nate felt laughter forming in his throat. He couldn't stop it. He started laughing like crazy. Chuck glared at him. No one laughed at Chuck Bass. No one. _

"_Stop laughing." _

_Nate kept on laughing._

"_Stop laughing, Nathaniel!" Chuck said in a loud voice._

_Nate stopped laughing and looked at Chuck._

"_My name is Nate." _

"_Well I'm going to call you Nathaniel, whether you like it or not." Chuck said._

_Nate didn't know how to respond. This boy wasn't going to call him Nate? That was absurd! But for some reason, Nate liked it. The rest of the day was fun. He introduced Chuck to Blair and Serena. None of them clicked right away, but by the end of the day they were playing and laughing like they had known each other forever. _

"Sir, we're here." called the driver.

Nate opened his eyes and looked out the window. Here he was. Home sweet home. He grabbed some bills from his wallet and handed them to the driver before getting out of the taxi. He got his suitcase from the trunk and walked over to his front door. He got out his key and got ready to open the door when a piece of paper on the front door caught his attention.

"Foreclosed?" Nate said out loud.

He looked over at the windows. Pieces of wood covered them. This couldn't be happening. He tried to use his key, but no luck. It wouldn't even turn. He tried knocking on the door, but only came empty handed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked through his speed dial. He clicked his mother's name and put the phone up to his ear.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." he said as the dial tone went on.

"Hello?" he heard his mother's voice say.

"Mom, what is going on?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, Nate."

"Why is our house foreclosed!" he shouted.

"H-How did you find out?" she asked.

"You mean you knew?" he said in disbelief.

"I found out just last week-"

"And you didn't even bother telling me!" Nate interrupted.

"I was going to but I didn't want to worry you. And especially with all this drama now, it would have been so stressful on you. I just wanted to protect you."

"Well now what am I supposed to do, mom? I can't even go home because home is foreclosed." he yelled.

"Nate I can tell your upset but there is no need to take it out on me." his mother scolded.

"Sorry." he said before hanging up.

He shoved the phone in his pocket and grabbed his suitcase. He looked behind him, at his house. He sighed. He wouldn't be sleeping there tonight. He walked down the street. No one seemed to be around at this time. He looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. He looked at his watch. It was a quarter after seven and he was tired. He walked past a few houses. He saw some alleyways between the houses.

_Should I?, _he thought. He looked around to see if anyone was around. There was not a soul insight. He sighed and walked into the alley. He set his suitcase down and opened it. He grabbed two sweaters and a pair of pants. He spread them out on the ground. Next he pulled out two t-shirts and rolled them up into a ball. He put his hand on it and pressed it against it. _That should be good enough,_ he thought. He grabbed a coat from the suitcase before zipping it up and laying it beside him. He would have slept on it, except it was as hard as a rock. Nate sat down on his make-shift bed and looked around the alley.

_Please God don't let anything happen to me, my family and my friends, _Nate prayed. He pulled his coat over his body and closed his eyes. His head lay on the two rolled up shirts. There he lay.

* * *

Back in the Hampton's, Lily and Bart sat opposite Eric in Chuck's hospital room. They had stood like that ever since a hospital employee had informed them that Chuck had run off in a getaway vehicle. Eric had his hands in his pockets and he looked at the ground. Bart and Lily had some small, whispered conversations earlier, and Eric was sure they were talking about him. Finally the silence was broken by the sound of Lily's voice.

"Eric, we are very disappointed with you." Lily said, her tone clarified no fun and games. "Do you even know how much damage has been done? Chuck has a cast that needs to be taken care of. And running around the hospital is very dangerous. Eric, what you did is very wrong."

Eric looked up and met Lily's eyes. They weren't the usually friendly ones she donned. He looked over at Bart, who looked the same as always. Eric felt his blood boil. He couldn't take them anymore.

"What I did was wrong? I know what I did was wrong, I'm not some child that needs to be taken to time out. And I think the last people that should be telling me that I've done something wrong are you two! You are no saints either. When you two stop fighting one day then you can tell me what I did was wrong." Eric said as he stormed out of the room.

He walked down the hall, not looking at where he was going. He turned at the end of the hall, but ran into someone. He looked up and saw Rufus Humphrey, looking anything but happy.

"Where's Dan?" he kept asking.

Eric couldn't find the words in his mouth. How did someone tell someone that their son just died? Eric took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Humphrey." Eric said in a small voice.

Rufus stood frozen. The tears in his eyes started to form. He fell to the ground and put his hands in his face. He didn't stop the tears. His body shook with his sobs. Eric didn't know what to do. A nurse came by.

"Sir, please don't be loud in the hallway." she told Rufus.

"Leave him alone. He has every right to cry." Eric told her.

The nurse stalked off.

* * *

In the meantime, Serena was sitting on her father's couch. He had gotten one of his maids to make them some tea. Serena hadn't spoken to her father since she had stopped crying and he didn't make her talk. She sipped her tea and her father sipped his.

"I'm glad you were in the city." Serena said.

"So am I." her father replied.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you stayed on the Upper West Side during the summer." Serena said with a laugh.

"Nope, I do come up here every summer." he said, smiling at his daughter.

"So how's Connecticut?"

"It's nice, but nothing like the city."

"So why did you leave?" Serena asked.

William van der Woodsen sighed. He placed his cup of tea onto a coaster and settled back in his chair.

"After me and your mother split up, I thought I could live in the same city. But everywhere I would go, it would just hurt me. Just knowing she was in the same city gave me some sort of chill, so I left." he said.

"But me and Eric are here. Don't you love us?" Serena asked.

"Of course I love you two, but sometimes the pain of love is too much to handle." he said.

"I think I get what your talking about." Serena said as her mind began to think about Dan.

"Something's bothering you." her father commented.

Serena looked up at him. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"He's dead." she said.

Her father's face grew with worry.

"Who is?"

"Dan Humphrey. We dated since September. We were in love and then one mess and another mistake led to us breaking up. Then because of me, he's dead." Serena said, not being able to control the tears.

Her father wrapped her in a hug. He hadn't done that in what seemed like ages.

"It's all my fault." Serena said in a soft tone.

"No it isn't, Serena."

"Yes it is. If me and him hadn't broken up because of what I did, then he wouldn't have come to visit me and he wouldn't have been shot. And if I had listened to Blair then I wouldn't have let her been embarrassed and she would have been with me. She wouldn't have been kidnapped." Serena said, her voice barely audible.

"Unless you were the one who kidnapped Blair or shot Dan, then it's not your fault." her father told her.

Serena listened to her father. Suddenly an idea hit her. She got up from the couch she had been sitting on. Her father was caught off guard and stood up as well. Serena wiped the tears from her face. She walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked Serena.

"I'm going to do something right. I'm going to find Blair." she replied.

"Your going to find her? Serena, think about this rationally-"

"I am thinking rationally and I'm going to find Blair. She's my best friend and if anything happens to her, I'll be worse off. I already lost one important person in my life, I'm not about to lose another one." Serena said, her hand on the door knob.

"Fine, but call me as soon as you can." William van der Woodsen said.

"I promise." Serena said.

She opened the door and walked out. She was on a mission: she was going to find Blair.

* * *

Blair and Chuck were walking through the wooded area. The sun was setting and they still hadn't found a way to get out. They could still see the highway, so they weren't completely gone from civilization.

"I say lets start making shelter." Chuck said.

"No! We are not staying here." Blair responded.

"Well what were you thinking of doing? Checking into the Tree Inn? We have to make shelter." Chuck said.

"We can go somewhere."

"Where? Where can we possibly go, Blair?"

"I don't know." Blair said in a small voice.

Chuck rolled his eyes and continued walking. Blair followed him but didn't look at him. The sounds of twigs and dirt getting squished by their feet was the only sound heard. Finally Chuck sighed.

"Why don't we hitchhike?" he suggested.

"No! Haven't you seen the Hitcher?" she asked.

"Yes, and if you had too, the _hitcher _was the killer, not the other way around." Chuck reminded her.

"Still, there are creepy people out there." Blair said.

"Well do you want to stay in the woods then?"

"No."

"Then what do you want!" Chuck yelled.

Blair's eyes became cold.

"Let's just fucking hitchhike!" Blair shouted.

She walked over to the highway. Chuck stormed after her. They both stuck their thumbs out as cars passed them by. A small white Honda civic pulled up the side. Chuck and Blair brought their hands down. The diver was wearing a hoodie. Blair pulled on Chuck's arm.

"What?" he asked her.

"I don't trust him." Blair said, nodding towards the driver.

"Come on. He can't do anything, and if he tries, you have me." Chuck reminded her.

"But your arm is broken." Blair said.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, would you rather stay out here?"

"No." Blair said with a smile.

She opened the door for them. She slid in first and then Chuck did. He closed the door and the car started to move.

"Thank you for picking us up." Blair said.

"No problem."

Blair froze._ Please don't let it be him, _Blair pleaded. She looked over at Chuck. He seemed to thinking the same thing she was. The driver pulled down his hood.

"You two aren't going anywhere." said Carter.

The doors locked. Blair grabbed Chuck's hand and squeezed it. _What. The. Fuck, _thought Chuck.


	21. Brave

**A/N: I'm sorry for yet another long update. There was just so much homework from school! But I do appreciate all those that have been patient with me =). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Blair held onto Chuck's hand as Carter drove on. Her brain was going a mile a minute. But the feeling of Chuck's hand was enough to calm her down. Make her think she wasn't in that situation. The cars they drove by seemed to get lost behind them. She felt the car accelerate and her mind went faster as well. She closed her eyes shut, praying that nothing would happen to them.

Chuck watched Blair panic. He couldn't take it. It was too much. He said he was going to protect her, but yet here he was. Sitting right beside her and he couldn't do a thing. He met Carter's eyes in the rear-view mirror. He glared at him. Carter just smirked before looking back out on the road. Chuck gave Blair's hand a small squeeze. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Their eyes met and suddenly Blair knew everything was going to be alright. Chuck smiled at her. He could feel her calming down.

Carter watched them from the rear-view mirror.

"Awe, how cute. Are the two lovebirds having a little love fest?" he taunted.

Blair rolled her eyes. Leave it to Carter to be horrible at even attempting to insult someone.

"Lovebirds and love fest? Wow, you must be quiet the genius." she replied.

"Shut up, you bitch. Just cut out whatever the fuck you two were doing." Carter said, his eyes getting cold.

"Seems someone's not returning your calls. Well, are you really surprised. Georgina's probably on the next plane back to Switzerland." Blair said.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Carter hollered.

"I wouldn't talk to her like that." Chuck snarled.

"And why not? You're going to kick my ass? Yeah, you in that hospital gown is really intimidating, tough guy." Carter responded, smirking to himself.

"I'd like to see your face when your on the ground, getting kicked in the nuts by me. The hospital gown won't look so innocent anymore but it would be quite the scene. Losing a fight against a guy who just got out of the hospital isn't anything to brag about." Chuck said in a slow voice.

Carter glared at him with intense eyes before leaving them alone. Blair sent Chuck a small smile. He responded with a little smile of his own. They both looked out of their own windows. Looking at the landscape by the highway. That was when they saw the **Exit **sign go past them. Exit? Where were they going? Chuck turned to look at Carter.

"Why did you just fucking exit?" he asked, his voice filling with anger each second.

"Thought we'd make this a little more exciting. For me that is." Carter replied, his smirk never wavered.

Blair saw the look in his eyes. Nothing but evil. She thought she had gotten used to them, but she just couldn't. He wasn't just a lost cause, he was a complete, deranged psycho-path. Blair didn't know what to do. She looked out of the window, seeing as though that was the only thing she could do without freaking out. The trees looked familiar. And didn't she take this road when she was coming? _Oh my effing god! We're going back to the city, _she thought. Everything clicked. She turned to Chuck, careful that Carter wouldn't see them. She tapped his hand lightly. He turned around. She mouthed 'New York'. His eyebrows wrinkled and his face became clueless. He kind of looked like Nate. Blair mouthed again but this time she mouthed something else. 'Driving to the city' she mouthed, hoping it would get through to him.

Chuck read her lips. Finally he got it. They both went back to looking out their windows before Carter caught them. If they were going back to the city, there would defiantly be a lot of people there. Someone would see them. Maybe one of Gossip Girl's many employees. Chuck didn't believe what he was thinking, but for once he wished the gossip bitch would actually stalk him. Help him and Blair get out safely. He said he would protect her, and he was going to keep his promise.

* * *

Around two hours later, they started to see the familiar sights of New York City. The vibrancy all around them. Blair held onto Chuck's hand. They drove up fifth. Looking at all the stores that they passed. After making a few right turns, they were in front of the Bass building. Chuck gulped, what was Carter going to do here? Carter parked the car right in front of the building before unlocking the doors. Chuck and Blair got out, Carter behind them. They raced into the elevator. Carter pressed the button for the thirty-second floor.

They all felt the elevator move. Blair held onto Chuck's arm and leaned against them. Chuck kissed the top of her head, wishing he could get them out of there. Carter watched them in disgust.

"You two are sickening." he commented.

"Have you met yourself?" Chuck replied.

Carter ignored him. The elevator dinged and they walked out into the van der Woodsen-Bass household. Carter pushed them over to the living room and plopped them down on the couch.

"Don't even think about moving." he said.

He pulled out a pistol from his back pocket and held it in front of them. Death staring them right in the eyes.

"Cause you know what will happen if you do." he said.

Blair's body tensed up. She knew he wasn't joking. He wouldn't joke about death. Carter looked at them once more, his eyes meaning he wasn't here to play games, before he left. He walked to the kitchen, right near the elevator. She could hear the refrigerator doors open and the cupboard doors close. She closed her eyes, praying that they would get out safely.

She heard his footsteps coming back to the living room. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at them. He was holding rope and duck tape in his hands. A smirk formed onto his menacing face. A word wasn't spoken as he tied them up and taped their lips. He double checked his knots before leaving. Blair watched him walk away, his gun was still visible.

That was when she remembered. She still had the gun with her. It was on the inside of the jacket, somewhere she knew Carter wouldn't check. Well she was hoping he wouldn't check.

* * *

Serena paid the cab driver his thirty-three dollars. She closed the door behind her and walked into the building in front of her. It had been home for the last couple weeks of June before she departed for the Hampton's. She walked inside and looked around the lobby. That was strange, everyone seemed to be gone. She walked up to the front desk. The computer was still on, but still not a person in sight. She walked behind the desk. Nothing seemed out of place. That was until she saw the paper on the ground. She picked it up.

She unravelled it and smoothed it out with her thumb. It looked like it had been written in a hurry, but the message was clear.

_I put a bomb in the building. _

_If you don't listen, I will set if off. _

_Now go to the website I wrote down and do as it tells you._

_I'll know if you didn't._

Serena re-read the not in horror. Who would write such a thing? She looked down at the website.

_h t t p://Wirgglechomp. com/writtenbybaizen_

Wriggle Chomp? Where had she heard that before? Serena walked over to the computer and went to the web address. The page in front of her seemed like a normal profile page. She looked at display picture. It was of Carter, smiling in front of the Statue of Liberty. Serena rolled her eyes. She scrolled down until she saw a bolded sentence,

**Front Desk Only**

She hovered her mouse over it and realized it was clickable. The page loaded and words flooded the screen. They were instructions. Bank account numbers. Locations. Who to talk to, everything. She went back to the previous page and looked around on his profile. She saw another link.

**Sunday Morning isn't that bad, when you've got Snow White with you**

She tried to click on it, but it said she had to be a member.

"Fuck!" she said.

She ran her hands through her blonde locks. She was going to find Blair, but so far it wasn't easy. She was about to leave, when she remembered.

"Of course." she said out loud.

She scrolled up to login in section and typed her username from when she was a kid.

_SunshinePrincess883_

She and Georgina had made these accounts when they were ten. They hadn't had an idea of what type of site it was. They just knew you could make profile pages. The site was so interact that after not being able to do anything on it, they abandoned the site.

Serena typed in her password and she logged in. She went back to Carter's page and clicked on the link. The screen suddenly went dark. Serena's eyes went wide. What had happened?

"No, no, no, no." she repeated, looking around the computer to see if anything was broken.

"Welcome." she heard a creepy voice.

She looked up at the screen and saw two boxes. She didn't know what to do. Before she even touched the mouse, the two boxes merged into one and a video started. A hotel room was all that was seen. In a few seconds the door opened and in walked Carter and Blair kissing. Serena tried to find a way away from that.

She looked all over the screen, trying to find a link away from the video. The video that she thought she had destroyed. She turned the monitor off. She felt her body collapse, and soon she was on the floor. Her body shook with her sobs. Her face was wet. The tears flowed endlessly. She wiped them with the back of her hand.

She looked up.

"Dan?"

She blinked her eyes, no one was there. Dan wasn't there. Dan was dead. Dan was dead and he was never coming back. Serena felt more tears on the verge. She didn't try to stop them.

"Dan, wherever you are, I just want you to know how much I love you. I think I always will." Serena spoke.

A rustle came from the counter. Serena froze. What if it was Carter? She gulped. Her eyes became cold. She was going to kill that mother fucker. She got up from the floor, ready to punch anyone. She looked around the lobby. No one was there. Then what had that rustle been? She looked out at the counter in front of her. A small piece of scrap paper was now sitting there. She picked it up and read it.

_9 -23- 14 _

It looked like a locker combination. Serena wrinkled her forehead. The only thing close to a locker in the building was down in the basement. She shoved the scrap paper in her jean pockets before making her way to the elevator. She pressed the button for the basement and watched the doors close in front of her. She was going to find Blair, she was sure of it.

* * *

Nate got up from the make-shift bed. It was too hard. He couldn't sleep here. He looked around the alley. No one seemed to have bothered him. He sighed and opened his suitcase and packed everything inside. He grabbed one of his sweaters and slipped it on. He grabbed his suitcase with the other hand and walked out of the alley. He bit his lip and thought of places to go.

There weren't many places to choose from, seeing as though everyone was still at the Hampton's. He walked around the neighbourhood some more. _Well I could go to Chuck's, _he thought. It wasn't that bad of an idea. The Van der - Bass family would still be at the Hampton's. The maids would surely be kind enough to let him crash there until they came back.

Nate made up his mind and started walking in the direction of the Bass building. He pushed open the front door and made his way inside to the familiar lobby. He looked around. No body was around. _They must have all gone home, _Nate thought. He walked over to the elevator, his bags in hand, and pushed the button for the top floor.

The ride to the top was pretty boring. Nate resisted from closing his eyes, simply because he hadn't been getting enough sleep. There hadn't been time. His best friend was in the hospital, Serena had run away, Blair had been kidnapped by a psycho, Dan had past away and his mother had been keeping a secret from him.

The doors opened and Nate walked in. Before he could even find a maid, he felt a metal object up against his neck.

"Drop everything." the voice commanded.

Nate froze. Carter had a gun up to his head and he didn't know what to do.

"I said, drop everything!" Carter yelled.

Nate dropped his suitcase and put his hands up, showing Carter he had nothing left. Carter grabbed his upper arm and pulled him over to the couch. He saw Blair and Chuck already tied up. Carter pushed Nate onto the couch and tied him up as well. Nate looked at Chuck and Blair.

Blair's face was wet, no doubt from tears. Chuck's face looked as if it was in pain. Nate looked over at Chuck's shoulder. No wonder. Carter had tied the rope tight on his shoulder. The pain would be tremendous. Nate looked over to see where Carter had gone. Carter had strolled upstairs. Nate glared at him as his body retreated. _That fucking bastard!, _thought Nate.

* * *

Serena walked into the eerie basement. She had never been down here, simply because she didn't have a reason to be there, but she knew there were lockers here. Eric had told her about where the employees used to put their things before Bart got something more suitable on the main floors. Serena looked around.

Old furniture covered in cobwebs littered the basement. She tried to find some lockers, but she couldn't see a thing. It was dark, so she used her hands to try to find her way through the creepy place. She didn't notice the broken chair on the ground until it was too late. She tripped over it and fell against the wall. As she did, her arm his the light switch and basement brightened.

Serena got up and looked over the furniture and saw the lockers. A smile appeared on her face as she ran towards them. Their were twenty or so of them. She grabbed the scrap paper from her pocket and started to try out the combination.

_9 -23- 14 _

The first five didn't work. The next five didn't either. Serena's arm started to get tired, but she couldn't stop. She could find Blair. This could help her find Blair. She knew that Carter had to have hidden something here. She just knew it.

She started to turn the dial on another locker. She didn't have much hope for it. That was when the dial became hard. She tried to turn it but it couldn't. That's when the realization hit her. She squealed and put her hand under the latch and opened the door.

Paper and folders came flying our. The papers fell onto her lap. Serena sat down and picked up one of the folders.

_**Blair W.**_

Serena felt the hairs on her neck stand up. Why would he have a file on Blair? She took a deep breath before opening it. The first page she saw had a picture of Blair at the debutante ball in December. Serena looked at the other pictures that were in the folder. Blair at Central Park. Blair at Bergdorf's. Blair and the girls on the Met Steps. Blair at the helipad.

Serena shut the folder and threw it to the side. Her mind was racing. Why would he stalk Blair? They had barely ever spoken to each other before this summer. Serena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, to calm herself down. She opened her eyes and grabbed another folder.

_**Baizen**_

Serena opened the folder only to see thousands of articles on the Baizen family.

**Catherine Baizen seen getting more than comfortable with a certain Rockefeller **

**Baizen daughter to go to court**

**Isaac Baizen looses partnership with Time Warner**

Serena read the articles that accompanied the negative headlines. They basically showed the collapse of the Baizen family. They were no more than a joke. The articles dated back to March of that year. Serena didn't remember seeing Carter around that time. But after seeing the pictures of Blair, she was sure he didn't stray far from the city.

"This explains where his anger comes from." Serena said to herself.

But it didn't explain why Carter had gone psycho. What had happened between him and Chuck? Did anything happen at all? And why did he stalk Blair? Had he been planning this for a while?

Serena grabbed a notebook from the very back of the locker. The cover was squished, like it had been purposely pushed so it could be hidden. She turned the cover and looked at the front page. It looked like a journal entry.

_July 18th, 2008 _

_Entry #1_

_It's almost time. She's gone to Europe now, but soon she'll be back. I can't wait to see her. It's finally going to happen. I thought she went with her jackass boyfriend, but I saw him at a bar a couple nights ago. Dumbass didn't even go. _

_Nothing's going to ruin this . _

_Me and Blair will finally happen and no one will stop me from getting to her. _

Serena gulped. So he had been planning this. She read the other pages but it didn't give her a reason as to why he would go after her. She flipped through some other pages until one caught her eye. It was just a drawing, well a map to be more exact. Serena stared at it. Her eyes grew wider as she saw the familiar rooms and floors drawn out. He had drawn the Bass building. He knew where everything was.

"Oh my god!" Serena said slowly.

They were in the building.

They had to be in the building.

She grabbed the notebook and ran out of the basement. She could save Blair. She could save her best friend. She ran into the elevator. She searched for the penthouse button. She found it, but she didn't click it. If they were in the penthouse, then she would be caught if she took the elevator. She got out and searched for the staircase. She found it and started running up the stairs.

By the third floor, she had to take off her shoes. She ran faster up the stairs, waiting for the door that said 'Penthouse' on it. She huffed and puffed her way up the stairs. Around fifteen minutes later she found it. She had to blink a few times to see it, but it was there. She smiled and opened the door.

She looked around the room that the door led to. She spotted her mother's purple Dolce & Gabana dress. She was in the master closet. She stepped into the closet. She had made it, but now she would just need to get Blair out of here.

That's when she heard footsteps approaching the large closet. She looked for a place to hide. She saw her mother's long, blue silk robe. Luckily it was hanging up. She ran to hide behind it.

The closet door opened and Carter walked into the closet. He placed his gun on the dresser and looked around the closet. He walked over to the jewellery drawer. He opened it and grabbed the diamond necklaces that belonged to her mother and shoved them in his pocket.

Serena watched in horror, but she wasn't surprised. It hurt her though, that he would go through her mother's private things. Necklaces passed down from generation to generation. Bracelets that were set with pink diamonds. Earrings that cost more than year's rent of an apartment in Midtown. Everything that her mother had kept was now being taken away.

She fought the urge to walk out toward him and grab her mother's jewellery, but that wouldn't happen. She was here to get Blair.

Carter grabbed another necklace and thrust it into his full pocket. He walked out of the closet. Serena heard his footsteps get quieter and quieter until they vanished. She got out from behind the silk robe. She walked over to the dresser and opened the notebook to the page with the map.

The map was very detailed. It showed where everything was. Including the safes that belonged to Bart. She looked over at where he had drawn the living room. He had gotten everything just right, including where all of the windows were. She was too busy looking at the map, and trying to figure out where he would put Blair, that she didn't notice the footsteps getting louder and louder.

The closet door started to open. Serena panicked and quickly grabbed the notebook. She sprinted to her hiding spot. _Please don't let him have seen me, _she pleaded.

The closet door opened all the way and Carter walked back inside. He grabbed his gun that he had left, and then walked out of the closet. Serena waited until the footsteps were gone and then let out a sigh of relief.

She got out of the hiding spot once more. She tiptoed towards the closet door. She opened it quietly and poked her head out of the closet. She didn't see anyone. Serena shut the closet softly and made her way to the bed in the master bedroom. She quickly hid under the bed. She wanted to finish reading the notebook.

The bed skirt hid her. She opened the notebook but she couldn't read it, it was far too dark. She searched for her phone. She couldn't feel it. _Where is it!. _She searched both her pockets numerous times. _Crap! I threw it away at the train station!,_ she remembered mentally. She sighed quietly. Now how was she supposed to read this.

* * *

Blair saw Carter come back down the stairs. The gun in his hand. He smirked at the three tied up on the couch.

"I wouldn't try to get out anytime soon, it isn't going to happen." he said as he made his way to the elevator.

Blair watched him in confusion. What was he going to do? He just walked into the elevator and watched the doors shut. Blair's eyes grew wide. She knew he would be back. He wouldn't leave and not return. She turned to Nate and Chuck.

Chuck was still in pain and he couldn't hide it any longer. Nate watched in horror but tried to remain calm. Blair tried to get her hands free but she couldn't. The knots were too tight. She felt her tears come back. She couldn't take this anymore. What happened to her fun summer? It was all gone and pretty soon she would be too.

* * *

Serena looked out from under the bed. The apartment seemed quiet. She got out from under the bed, notebook still in hand. She crawled over to the door. Not a peep was heard. She got up to standing position and made her way to the stairs. She was ready to run if Carter came in to view. She looked over and saw Blair, Chuck and Nate all on the couch, their mouths taped up.

Serena gallivanted down the stairs. She found Blair! She found her! She ran over to Blair and put her arms around her. Tears that couldn't be stopped started flowing down her face. She stroked the petite brunette's hair. She separated from her best friend. Blair moaned, trying to speak. Serena got the message and put her fingers on the sides of the tape.

"Don't be mad, B." Serena said before pulling off the tape.

Blair let out a small yelp before smiling.

"Thanks S." Blair said.

Serena smiled. Nate whimpered from where he was sitting.

"Oh, right." Serena said, before pulling off the tape on Nate and Chuck's mouths.

Like Blair, they let out a small yelp but smiled in the end.

"Can you get us out of these knots?" Nate asked.

"I'll try." Serena replied.

She tried to untie the knots, but they were intricately woven. She let out an annoyed sigh. This wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Get a knife." Blair told her.

Serena hurried to the kitchen and pulled out the sharpest knife she could find. She ran back in the living room. She grabbed Blair's tied wrists and began to cut off the rope. It was difficult, but she managed to cut off the rope without hurting Blair. Once Blair was free, she went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a knife.

Serena cut Nate free and Blair did the same for Chuck. They hurried. Once everyone was free, Blair turned to Serena.

"He went downstairs, but he'll be back any time." Blair informed her.

Serena gulped. She hadn't thought of what would happen if he did comeback for them.

"Upstairs!" Serena shouted.

The non-judging breakfast club ran up the stairs. They were halfway up, when they heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. They all glanced over at the elevator.

Carter sent them all an evil smile, something he had yet to perfect. He grabbed his gun out of his coat pocket and aimed it at the four.

"Someone went through my stuff." he said. "And your all going to pay."

The gun fired.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to check out the poll on my profile page =)**


	22. Almost Chuckless

**A/N: I would just like to say how much I have enjoyed writing the story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. But all things must come to an end =(. I want to thank all those that have read it, alerted it, favourted and/or reviewed it. I really appreciate it. Now I hope you enjoy the chaoter =).**

* * *

Her body shook.

The gun was still in her hand.

Was he dead?

Did she even shoot him?

Blair opened her eyes. Silence surrounded her. Nate, Serena and Chuck were standing in shock. She looked at where their eyes were focussed.

Carter's body was on the ground, face first. A pool of blood was coming from under him. Blair dropped the gun. Her hands went to her mouth. Her eyes widened. She had killed him. She had killed Carter Baizen.

She shut her eyes again. She felt strong arms envelop her. She felt the tears overwhelm her. She was getting weaker and weaker.

"Oh my god." she heard Serena's voice.

Blair opened her eyes and looked at her friend. Serena's eyes were as wide and Blair's had been just a few seconds ago. Serena's hand slowly went to her mouth. Blair walked over to her. What was going on?

"S, what is it?" Blair asked.

She saw Serena's eyes fill with water. Blair grew more worried.

"Tell me what it is." Blair said in a calm voice, trying to get through to her.

"He's alive." Serena said in a small voice.

The room became chilly. Everyone stood silently. Alive? He couldn't be alive, he wasn't moving. Blair looked over at the body. He seemed dead. What was Serena talking about? That was when she saw it. She saw Carter's back slowly rising and falling. He was alive. She looked around the room. Nate and Chuck seemed to have noticed it too.

Chuck watched in horror. The son of a bitch was still alive. He had to do something. He wasn't going to risk them here and just leave. No, he was going to protect his friends. He looked over to the side. The gun had been dropped there by Blair. He picked it up with his good arm.

Everyone else was still frozen to realize what Chuck was doing. He slowly made his way in front of Nate. Nate gave him a weird look, but Chuck ignored it. Next he walked past Blair and Serena. Blair grabbed his good arm. He turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, anxiousness heard in her voice.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just going to take care of something." he said.

She gave him a small smile before giving him a small kiss on his cheek. The warmth of her lips pressed on his skin gave him a hidden strength. One that he had so badly wanted to have once again but had tried to convince himself he could live without it. He smiled at her. She smiled back, gently stroking her thumb across his cheek.

He turned and descended down the stairs. The gun ready in his hand. Carter's back was still rising and falling. He reached the last step. He looked up the stairs. He didn't want them to see what would happen next. He would defiantly be labelled crazy. He sighed and brought the gun up. It faced Carter's 'still' body.

Without hesitating, Chuck's finger slowly moved back the trigger. That was when he felt a strong hand clamp onto his leg. Chuck gulped. He heard a chuckle.

"Thought you could kill me? Think again, Bass." he heard Carter's voice say dryly.

Chuck's body started shaking. He didn't notice until he saw the gun in his hand moving in front of him. He didn't dare blink.

Carter slowly got up from the floor. His pistol was firmly held in his right hand. Chuck stared at the pistol. Holy shit, he was going to die. And Carter Baizen was going to be the one to kill him. Did he even have a shot at killing him? Chuck quickly glanced at his gun. Not a chance.

Carter looked at Chuck. A smirk grew on his face. He was going to kill Chuck fucking Bass. It was about time. He raised the pistol a little higher towards Chuck's face.

"Any last words, Bass?" Carter asked, getting ready to pull the trigger.

Now if this was a movie, Chuck would have said something along the lines of _"Yeah, hope you live in hell" _before actually shooting the killer himself. But as Chuck looked at the pistol pointed at him, he knew that no such thing would happen. That was when he heard it. The pistol in Carter's hand fell onto the ground.

Chuck looked around and saw that Nate had been the one to do so. Carter tried to get the gun, but Nate quickly got it, leaving Carter with no chance.

Chuck pointed his gun at Carter. Nate did the same with Carter's. Carter's eyes were a little less evil and more scared at this point. His shirt was covered with blood, but they couldn't tell where he had been shot.

Blair and Serena watched the whole scene from upstairs. Blair didn't want to see when they would actually shoot the guy. She felt Serena grab her hand and lead her to Bart and Lily's master suite. Serena shut the door behind them. Blair walked silently over to the bed. Serena stayed by the door. The notebook was still in her hand. Blair looked at her curiously.

"What is that?" she asked, nodding towards the notebook.

"I found it." Serena told her.

"Well what are you doing with it?"

"It's Carter's." Serena said.

"C-Carter's?" Blair stuttered.

"Yes. Carter's. I found it in the basement."

"Why was it in the basement?"

"He has this locker down there. It's filled with all these files." Serena told her, remembering what she had found. "And this journal was in there as well."

"Oh my." Blair said, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"There's a map in here of the building. It looks like he planned this."

"Do you know why he planned it?"

"I couldn't find out why. There are still a lot of papers down in the locker." Serena informed her.

The sound of the gun went off. Then another went off. Serena and Blair looked at each other. Chuck and Nate had done it. Chuck and Nate had killed Carter. Serena closed the notebook.

"I'll call the police." she said, walking over toward one of the house phones.

Blair stayed sitting on the bed. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she didn't want to know just yet.

* * *

Nate looked at Carter's dead body. It lay there, lifeless. No rising of the back. Nothing. Just dead. He dropped the gun on the floor. He felt as though he was having an out-of-body experience. As if none of this was real. He backed away from the body. He bumped into one of the walls behind him.

Chuck dropped his gun as well. His shoulder was killing him, but he seemed satisfied. He had just killed Carter. He didn't know why it gave him joy. Was he going psychotic? He walked towards the kitchen. He couldn't stand the body. Blood on the carpet. The memory of shooting Carter. It was all too much.

"We killed him." he heard Nate say in a low voice.

Chuck peered out of the kitchen to look at Nate. His face was as white as a ghost and his eyes were wide.

"Yeah, we did." Chuck replied in an equally low tone.

"Will we go to jail?" Nate asked.

"It was self defence. I hope we don't go."

"Me too. I don't know how much more stress it would cause my mom."

"Look man, I'll make sure we don't even go near a court room." Chuck told him, as he walked toward his best friend.

Nate looked up at him.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

"Look, I'm sorry about everything. I should have been more supportive. I really am sorry." Nate said.

"Nathaniel, you should be the last one apologizing. You have too much stress as well and me being a dumbass, well lets just say you have every right to yell at me." Chuck replied.

"We cool?"

"We're cool."

They both shared a smile. Some friendships can't be destroyed, no matter how hard you try.

* * *

"911 operator. How can I help you?" the operator said on the other line.

"There has been a man shot to death at the Bass penthouse." Serena informed her.

"Ma'am, I'm sending help right now."

"Thank you." Serena said before hanging up.

She walked over towards Blair. Blair looked up at her. There were bags under Blair's eyes. Serena looked over at the clock. It was just after midnight. She sat down beside Blair on the bed,.

"B, I just want to say how sorry I am for being a lousy friend." Serena said.

Blair smiled at her and wrapped her in a hug.

"S, we all make mistakes. Besides, what happens in the past, stays in the past."

Both girls laughed. Blair yawned. She hadn't slept in what seemed like forever. Serena yawned as well.

"Maybe just a quick nap." Blair suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. A quick nap seems great." Serena piped in.

They both grabbed a pillow and brought the sheets up. Once their heads hit their pillows, it was lights out.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Blair walked through the halls of Constance. She absolutely hated the first week of school. Stupid freshman getting the way. Blair clutched her handbag as she made her way through the sea of students. Everyone was exiting the building but they weren't going fast enough. She had promised to meet Serena at the front of the school at exactly three thirty. As irritated as she was, she was actually very happy.

Chuck was coming from the hospital today. His shoulder was finally healed. And she would get to see him. She had visited him everyday at the hospital, but something about being in a homey environment made it extra special.

The crowd started to move. Pretty soon she was out the door and running down the steps towards Serena. Serena looked at her.

"There you are." she said as she pulled Blair towards the waiting limo.

"Sorry, stupid new students. Don't they know that they can't just stop walking in the middle of the hallway." Blair spat out.

"Their only freshmen." Serena said, smiling at her.

"I bet there are a whole lot smarter freshmen in the world."

"B, just relax. Be happy. Chuck's coming home today."

A huge grin appeared on Blair's face.

"I am happy. I am ecstatic."

They shared a smile. Blair looked out the window, silently wishing the limo driver could drive faster. She would have run all the way from school in her favourite Christian Louboutin's for Chuck. Luckily for her, they reached the Bass building in a matter of a few minutes.

Serena and Blair raced inside, towards the elevator. Blair pressed the penthouse button and the doors closed.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Blair and Serena walked into the penthouse. They walked quietly towards the living room. Everyone they knew was standing there, surrounding Chuck. Serena ran towards him first and gave him a big hug.

"Chuck!" she screamed.

He awkwardly hugged her back.

"Yes it's me." he said.

She separated from him. Everyone was smiling in the room, which was a complete 180 from how it used to be at the beginning of the summer.

Chuck looked past everyone and saw Blair standing near the elevator. She smiled at him. He smiled back before turning to face the rest of the people in the room.

"Um, could we have a moment?" he asked.

Bart nodded his head. He and Lily headed towards the elevator.

"I have to go meet up with Jonathon." Eric said, grabbing his coat and also heading towards the elevator.

"Jonathon?" Serena said, following him.

"Yeah. Just a friend." Eric said with a smile.

"Sure." Nate chimed in, before stepping into the elevator.

Chuck watched as the doors closed before getting up from the couch. Blair walked over to him. She placed her handbag on the couch. Tears formed in her eyes. She gave Chuck a hug. He hugged her back, never wanting to let go of her petite frame.

"I'm so glad to see you." she said.

"You've seen me everyday since I was in the hospital." he said, still hugging her.

"I know, but this just seems more special." she said, hugging him tighter.

"It does."

Blair looked into his chocolate eyes. They seemed so warm. Something very rare with Chuck Bass. She wanted him. She needed him. She brought his head closer to hers and her lips brushed against his. But it was he who pressed them together.

The warmth of his lips brought more fire to hers. She didn't want it to stop. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and welcomed it greedily. Her hands rummaging through his hair. His hands around her waist, pulling her in closer.

They separated when they needed air. Their foreheads touching, they couldn't look away from each other.

"I missed you, Chuck."

"I missed you too, Blair."

"Do you think we can make it work?"

"Hell yes." he said with a smile before resuming to kiss her.

And strangely, Blair knew that they would sure work out too.

* * *

Lily and Bart stepped out of the elevator first. They walked outside and got into the Bass limo. Eric was next to exit. He went off to hail himself a cab. Nate and Serena exited last, but Serena grabbed his arm. He looked at her weird.

"What?"

"I need to go see something. Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Just come with me."

He followed her back towards the elevator. Once they got in, she pressed the button for the basement. That was strange. Since when did Serena go to the basement? The elevator doors opened again and this time, Nate saw cobwebs everywhere.

"Come on." Serena said, grabbing his arm and led him towards the lockers.

She flipped the light switch on the way. They walked over to the lockers. She went to Carter's old locker and put in the combination. Nate just watched. He was extremely confused. Serena opened the locker and the papers came flying out.

She kneeled down on the ground. She grabbed her hand back and brought out Carter's notebook.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I'm going to find out what Carter had been up to. He had been planning everything."

"How do you know this?"

Serena quickly filled him on everything she had found out. His eyes just kept getting wider and wider. He couldn't believe she had been able to recover all of the information.

"Now, we just need to have a motive for him to kidnap Blair. His family was in financial trouble, but he didn't talk to them and he had been disinherited. So maybe it doesn't have anything to do with money." Serena said.

"Hmm, maybe." Nate said, picking up a file.

_**Ca Ching**_

He opened up the file. Business plans filled the file. Cover letters written by Carter. Resumes. Everything.

"Seems Carter was trying to apply for a job." Nate told Serena.

"Where?"

Nate looked closely at where the business name was. Nate froze. _It can't be, _he thought.

"Well, what does it say?" Serena asked.

"Eleanor Waldorf Designs." Nate said.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive. It says right here."

"Is there anything else?"

Nate looked around the file. Was there anything else? He looked through all the papers until he found it. A rejection letter.

"He didn't get the job."

"Does it say why?"

Nate read the letter. It seemed like the standard rejection letter.

"Nope." Nate responded.

Serena sighed. She looked at the locker. She looked closer. How could she have missed that before. She reached her hand into the locker and pulled out a smaller, dark purple notebook. She opened it to the first page.

_November 18th, 2007_

_I sent my letter in today. I hope I get the job. I want to work so badly for Eleanor Waldorf. _

_I'll do anything. I desperately need the job._

Serena flipped a couple pages.

_December 3rd, 2007_

_Cece has asked me to escort Serena to the debutante ball. Blair must be going. _

_I can talk to her and ask her if she can put in a good word for me in front of her mother. _

_I still haven't gotten any news back, but there must be a billion other people applying for a job there as well. _

Serena felt chills run down her spine. She flipped to the pages in the back. Hoping they would at least tell her what he was intending to do.

_March 27th, 2008_

_Fucking bitch!!_

_They sent me a rejection letter. Not even a good fucking reason as to why I couldn't have the job._

_But it's pretty fucking obvious._

_They don't want a **Baizen **working for them_

_Eleanor can't handle it. _

_Well fuck her. Fuck Eleanor Waldorf._

_I'll give her a piece of her own medicine._

_I'll take away something so important to her that she'll regret not hiring me. _

Serena shut the notebook and dropped it.

"That fucking psycho." she said.

"What did you find out?" Nate asked.

Serena felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe how crazy he actually had been.

"Serena are you alright?" Nate said, coming closer to her.

She wiped a tear off her face.

"He was relying on that job at Eleanor's. Everything was on the line for that job. So when she said no to him, he wanted to get revenge. So he was going to kill Blair. He wanted to kill her." Serena said, not being able to control the tears.

Nate enveloped her in a hug. He didn't even know what to think. Anger filled his body. He was glad Carter was dead. And he was glad he had killed him.

"You know, when Blair first came to the Hampton's house, she said she wanted a Chuck-less summer." Serena said with a laugh.

"Well it was almost Chuck-less, almost." Nate said.

"Yes, but I'm glad he came. He really saved her. In more ways then one. If it wasn't for him, I think she would be dead right now." Serena said.

"Chuck's a hero." Nate said, unable to believe he had just said that.

Serena laughed. Chuck was a hero. Now only if he could start acting like it more often.


End file.
